Hello, Shooting Star
by MagnaeYK
Summary: Luhan, pria manis yang di latih menjadi anjing pembunuh sejak kecil, dan di duga membunuh orang tua sehun. Sehun menginginkan pembalasan dendam,tapi berakhir dengan menyetubuhi luhan. HUNHAN /RATED M/BL/BOY X BOY/MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Shooting Star**

**Rated M/Hunhan**

_Namaku luhan_

_Aku seorang anjing _

.

.

.

Seorang anak bertubuh kurus tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati bagian barat rumahnya yang begitu luas. Ia sebenarnya sedang dalam acara kabur dari para pelayannya yang membuatnya risih. Mereka selalu memanggilnya tuan muda, dan selalu khawatir tentang dirinya, karena memang anak bernama Oh sehun putra dari seorang pengusaha besar itu memiliki fisik yang lemah dan sering jatuh sakit, karena itulah sang ibu dan ayah memerintahkan para pelayan untuk selalu mengikuti sehun, takut sewaktu-waktu sehun akan pingsan.

Sehun pun terkadang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia begitu lemah? Ia bertekad untuk tumbuh menjadi seorang pria tampan, dan kuat. Ia sangat menginginkan tubuh yang kuat, untuk melindungi orang yang ia sayangi, terutama sang bunda.

Ia masih berjalan-jalan menikmati rerumputan hijau taman rumahnya dengan tampang sok dewasanya, ia melangkah mendekati sebuah pintu kecil yang cukup tersembunyi, di dekat tembok pagar, ia belum melihat pintu itu sebelumnya, dan lagipula kalau di ingat-ingat ia tidak pernah ke halaman barat rumahnya karena entah mengapa ayahnya selalu melarangnya. Ia dan tubuh kurusnya kini sudah berdiri tegak di depan pintu tua kecil itu, lalu tangan mungilnya tergerak membuka pintu coklat pudar itu.

'Kriit' suara khas pintu tua terdengar pelan, sehun memasuki ruang gelap yang sedikit berdebu itu, lalu menghidupkan lampu meski harus beberapa kali melompat karena tubuhnya yang pendek. Mata onyxnya kini membulat mendapati seorang anak laki-laki mungil bahkan lebih mungil darinya terduduk lunglai dalam sebuah kandang.

Wajah dan tubuhnya kotor, bajunya juga terlihat sangat kumuh, bau menyengat darinya juga membuat sehun sedikit mengernyit. Ada sebuah mangkuk makanan anjing yang terletak di ujung kandang.

Sehun bertambah bingung 'dia manusia, lalu mengapa di perlakukan seperti anjing?' Batin sehun anak laki-laki dalam kandang itu hanya menatap nyalang ke arah sehun.

Sehun mencoba tenang, lalu melangkah pelan ke arah anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya sedikit lebih tua darinya lalu tersenyum lembut. Tatapan anak laki-laki tersebut ikut melembut, dan ikut bergerak mendekati sehun dari dalam kandangnya.

"Kau bisa bicara? Siapa namamu?"sehun bertanya.

Anak laki-laki menundukkan kepalanya, sehun ikut melihat kearah tatapan anak laki-laki itu, terlihat sebuah kalung indah yang tergantung di lehernya 'Luhan'

"Luhan? Namamu luhan? Manis sekali"sehun tersenyum, menatap mata coklat hazel rusa luhan yang begitu indah.

"Matamu juga indah"ujarnya tanpa sadar, meski wajahnya sangatlah kotor, tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau sehun jatuh dalam mata indah itu.

Disana luhan ikut tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia di lahirkan, itu pertama kalinya ia tersenyum.

"Ahh kau mau coklat?"tanya sehun, kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari saku celananya, lalu menyuapkannya pada luhan. Sehun sempat meringis karena luhan menggigit jarinya, anak itu benar-benar makan seperti anjing. Tapi kemudian ia terkekeh senang melihat luhan berbinar setelah makan satu coklat itu.

"Besok, aku akan kembali dan membawakanmu makanan manis lainnya, aku berjanji"sehun segera berlari keluar sambil tersenyum senang. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang terselip di mata luhan, mata onyx sehun entah bagaimana rasanya menenangkan dadanya.

tapi sehun berjanji kan? Maka ia akan selalu menunggu.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu dan terkejut mendapati tatapan nyalang ayahnya. Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia sangat tahu bagaimana jika ayahnya marah.

"Tuan Jang, kirim anak ini sekarang ke pulau morado. Awasi dia sampai saat nanti waktunya dia menjadi pewaris tunggal OH corp."

"Tidak, ayah! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau bertemu luhan setiap hari!"teriak sehun sambil menangis

Mata ayahnya membesar, anak ini bahkan sudah mengetahui nama anak dalam kandang itu.

"Tuan Jang, sekarang!"teriak ayahnya.

Beberapa pelayan segera datang setelah di beri tanda oleh asisten Jang untuk segera memasuki sehun dalam mobil, Sehun menangis kencang memanggil manggil nama luhan, dan semenjak hari itu, sehun resmi pindah ke sebuah pulau lkecil di dekat pulau jeju.

.

.

.

_12 years later _

"Ahh sial aku terlambat" sehun berdecak kesal mendapati jam sudah menunjukkan angka 6.30, tidak seperti saat ia kecil di seoul yang ketika berangkat sekolah menggunakan sebuah limosin mewah, sekarang ia harus menggunakan sepedanya dari rumah menuju ke pelabuhan terdekat kemudian menaiki sebuah kapal sederhana untuk sampai ke sekolahnya di pulau sebelah, yaitu pulau jeju.

Sehun sampai ke pelabuhan dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Sehun-a kau terlambat terus!"kesal seorang nelayan tua yang bertugas mengendalikan kapal sederhana itu.

"Lihat teman-temanmu sudah menunggu"lanjut nelayan tersebut sambil menggedikkan dagunya ke arah beberapa siswa yang sepertinya akan ikut berangkat ke sekolah di pulau sebelah.

"Maaf paman, aku telat bangun lagi"ujar sehun santai sambil menununjukkan senyum mautnya, lalu naik ke kapal.

"Hari ini hari kelulusanmu kan? Kudengar nilaimu paling tertinggi di korea selatan?"tanya paman nelayan.

Sehun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sambil menyengir ria.

"Kau ini, tampan, populer, dan pintar. Bisa saja mereka membuangmu"ujar paman nelayan.

Sehun mendengus, matanya sedikit meredup, ia tersenyum getir ke arah paman nelayan "tidak paman, orang tuaku tidak membuangku, aku yakin suatu hari nanti mereka menjemputku"sehun tersenyum pahit.

Semenjak ia dibuang 12 tahun yang lalu, sehun trauma dan ia tiba-tiba saja kehilangan ingatan masa kecilnya. Meskipun semua orang mengatakan bahwa ia di buang, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak di buang, bahkan walaupun ibunya sendiri pun tidak menghubunginya. Mereka hanya menumpukkan uang mereka saja di rekening sehun. tapi, Sehun hanya memakai uang kiriman dengan seperlunya, sisanya ia melakukan kerja part time dekat sekolahnya setiap sore, lalu kembali ke pelabuhan setiap jam 6 sore, dan sampai di rumah jam 7 malam, kadang jika ia terlalu lelah untuk memasak, ia hanya memakan roti yang di berikan bosnya di tempat kerja paruh waktu, sambil belajar giat.

Siapapun yang melihat keadaan sehun akan mengira anak ini adalah anak yatim piatu yang miskin. Sayangnya mereka salah, ayahnya kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pengusaha terkaya di korea, perusahaan mereka maju begitu pesat hanya dalam beberapa tahun, walaupun terkadang menurut sehun ada yang mengganjal dalam kesuksesan ayahnya, tapi toh dia tidak mau ambil pusing, nantinya dia yang akan memimpin perusahaan.

Sehun bergelung dalam pikirannya sambil menikmati angin laut dengan aromanya yang khas, menerbangkan helai coklat rambutnyall. Tanpa di sadari mereka sudah sampai di pulau jeju, sehun tersenyum senang dan merasa semangat, karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya.

Namun senyum manisnya luntur ketika mendapati mobil mobil mewah terparkir di pelabuhan, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam terlihat berdiri tegak menunggu seseorang. Sehun merasa bingung, orang-orang ini terlalu mencolok. Pikirnya, namun dia tak mau ambil pikir panjang, ia melanjutkan langkahnya namun beberapa bagian dari orang-orang mencolok tadi terlihat menahannya.

Sehun mengernyit "ada apa?"tanyanya tak suka.

"Apa anda Oh Sehun?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Ahh tuan muda, kami menjemput anda"

Mata sehun berbinar, mereka terlihat berbincang sesaat, tak berapa lama wajah sehun yang terlihat bahagia, kini Mengeras dan menjadi begitu datar, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya, lalu dengan langkah tegas ia memasuki salah satu mobil.

.

.

.

_"Orang tua anda meninggal dalam sebuah pembunuhan"_

Itu adalah kata-kata yang sehun dengar sebulan yang lalu. Dalam sebulan sikap sehun yang tipikal anak desa yang hangat berubah drastis. Matanya yang hangat dan penuh keceriaan kini meredup menjadi gelap, mata dan bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum kini tergantikan oleh satu garis datar. Tak ada lagi sehun yang hangat, kini hanya ada sehun yang seperti es, dan kini dialah pemimpin perusahaan OH.

"Tuan oh sehun, kami mendapatkan pembunuhnya. Bagaimana? apa harus di laporkan?"

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah asisten ayahnya yang kini menjadi asistennya, asisten Kim.

"Jangan, aku ingin menemuinya"ujar sehun datar, asisten kim mengangguk.

Tak lama seorang pria mungil bertubuh kumal dan berbau menyengat, masuk dengan tangan dan kakinya di rantai.

Sehun mengernyit meminta penjelasan pada asisten kim dengan dandanan aneh pembunuh ini.

Asisten kim membenarkan kacamatanya "sepertinya dia di latih sejak kecil untuk menjadi seekor anjing pembunuh"

"Anjing?"tanya sehun pelan.

Asisten kim mengangguk "ia hidup seperti anjing sejak kecil dan di latih untuk membunuh siapapun yang tuan-nya inginkan"

Sehun menatap datar "lalu dimana tuan-nya? Bukankah ia harus di hukum juga?"

"Maaf kami belum bisa melacaknya sampai sekarang"asistem kim menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun beralih menatap tajam ke arah 'benda' menjijikan di hadapannya, tanpa peduli dengan bau menyengatnya sehun mendekati pria di hadapannya, lalu berusaha mengangkat dagunya, namun jarinya di gigit oleh pria kumal tersebut membuat beberapa bodyguard maju beberapa langkah, namun terhenti ketika sehun mengangkat tangannya.

Sehun semakin menatap tajam ke arah pria kumal yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat paksa dagu pria mungil itu, dan menemukan sepasang mata rusa yang indah. Tak peduli betapa kumal dirinya, mata itu tetaplah sangat indah menurut sehun. Sehun merasa pernah melihat mata itu di suatu tempat.

Pria mungil itu tersenyum tipis, matanya berair, lalu setetes air mata keluar dari ekor matanya.

_Anak yang di tunggunya kembali, anak dengan mata elang itu. _

Meskipun berusaha mengingatnya, sehun masih tak bisa ingat karena ia juga kehilangan ingatan masa kecilnya yang di sebabkan oleh trauma dan depresi ketika di buang ayahnya.

Tapi sehun merasa tertarik dengan rusa di hadapannya ini.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya melihat kalung bertuliskan 'luhan' tergantung di lehernya, lalu menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, kemudian menaruh satu jari di kening luhan dan mendorongnya, membuat tubuh mungil luhan terdorong ke lantai.

Dengan emosi sehun menginjak-nginjak luhan, memukulnya dengan geram, menghempas-hempaskan kepala luhan ke lantai dan seterusnya. Luhan menitikkan air mata, anak yang di tunggunya, kemana? Benarkah ini dia? Lalu mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini?

Kepala, hidung dan bibir luhan berdarah, luka lebam dimana-mana. Sehun tersenyum setan, lalu menekan luka di kepala luhan membuat pria mungil itu meringis tertahan "sakit?! Sakit?! Lalu bagaimana menurutmu orang tuaku yang kau bunuh dengan sadis brengsek!"teriak sehun, dan satu pukulan kembali mendarat di perut luhan.

Sehun lalu menarik rambut luhan yang begitu kumah dan kotor, dengan nada jijik sehun berkata "ini baru saja pemanasan bodoh"ujarnya.

"Bersihkan tubuh anjing ini, kurung dia di ruangan timur"

Asistem kim mengangguk lalu memberi tanda kepada beberapa pelayan.

.

.

.

"Hentikan! Kau harus di mandikan!

Luhan meronta- ronta di mandikan para pelayan, karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan air. Pelayan-pelayan itu terlihat kewalahan karena harus menggosok tubuh luhan yang nodanya sudah sangat lengket, anak itu benar-benar tidak pernah mandi seumur hidupnya.

Setelah dimandikan luhan di pakaikan kaos v neck berwarna hijau tosca, dan celana putih pendek selutut, membuat kaki mungil, leher dan sedikit dadanya yang tadi terlihat hitam dan kumal kini terekspos jelas menunjukkan kulit asli putih susunya serta rambutnya kini yang terlihat bersih rapi dan warna coklat madunya menjadi begitu jelas. Belum lagi bulu mata lentiknya yang terlihat seperti seorang wanita, di tambah bibir mungilnya yang begitu menggoda.

Setelah luhan siap, ia langsung di rantai oleh beberapa bodyguard. Beberapa pelayan terlihat kecewa setelah mengagumi ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan pria yang tadi terlihat kumal dan menjijikan itu.

"Tuan, kami akan membawanya ke ruangan timur"para bodyguard itu menarik paksa luhan dengan rantainya.

Sehun terdiam menatap kagum pada luhan yang kini terlihat putih bersih dan emm cantik, belum lagi dengan dada dan lehernya yang terekspos dan err bibirnya yang begitu menggoda. Membuat suatu ide pembalasan dendam terlintas di kepalanya.

"Tidak usah di rantai, bawa saja ke ruangan timur"

.

.

.

Luhan meliuk-liuk tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, karena ia tidak terbiasa tidur di sebuah tempat tidur, belum lagi rasa sakit dari lebam dan lukanya membuat ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Suara langkah kaki yang beriringan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali membangunkan luhan, ia bangun dari tidur tidak nyenyaknya dan menatap sehun yang kini berdiri di bawah remang sinar bulan yang menembus masuk melalui jendela ruangan itu.

Lengan baju luhan terlihat jatuh menuruni bahunya, mengekspos setengah dada dan bahunya, membuat sehun menatap luhan dengan lapar.

Luhan tersenyum tipis mendapati sehun ada disana. Sehun kembali berwajah datar, ia berjalan mendekati luhan lalu menampar luhan keras.

"Ingat, kau tersenyum pada siapa. Jangan pernah tersenyum padaku lagi"ujar sehun penuh penekanan sambil menatap nyalang ke arah luhan.

Ia menekan kedua pipi luhan dengan satu tangannya memaksa pria itu menatapnya.

Luhan benci melihatnya, luhan tidak mau melihat mata itu, ia ingin mata elang yang dulu menatapnya hangat dan seakan menjadikan dirinya orang paling istimewa. Tapi kini mata itu sama saja dengan mata orang yang menatap rendah dirinya.

"Kau jangan pernah berharap, bahwa seluruh hidupmu akan di isi oleh senyuman, karena kau sama sekali tidak pantas hidup bahagia, berengsek!"sehun melayangkan tinjunya beberapa kali perut luhan, membuat luhan terbaring dan meringis.

Bajunya tersingkap, menampakkan tubuhnya yang walaupun begitu terdapat banyak lebam, tetap errr sexy menurut sehun.

"Shit, persetan. Aku tidak mau menahan diriku lagi, kau mengerti? Kau anjing, dan sekarang aku tuanmu. Mengerti kau, jalang?"sehun menampar luhan keras, lalu melumat bibir luhan ganas.

Luhan yang tidak tahu menahu tentang sex hanya mengikuti alur permainan bibir sehun. Sehun menghisap, menjilat, kemudian menggigit bibir luhan hingga darah mengalir membuat sang empunya meringis pelan, namun sehun tak memperdulikan itu, ia memaksa lidah luhan untuk melayani lidahnya yang haus untuk bertukar saliva dengan saliva luhan yang terasa manis di lidah sehun.

"Mmhh"yang luhan bisa lakukan hanyalah mendesah.

Tangan sehun sudah masuk ke dalam baju luhan, dan tangan kekarnya itu kini sudah bermain-main di nipple luhan, memelintirnya dan mencubitnya, begitu seterusnya hingga entah sejak kapan, luhan kini sudah naked dengan begitu indah di bawah remang sinar bulan purnama di luar sana.

Sehun berhenti dan memandangi tubuh luhan dengan lapar, mengagumi tubuh itu sebentar, lalu dengan laparnya ia meninggalkan bibir luhan yang sudah bengkak itu dan menggigit leher luhan seakan ia vampir yang sedang haus darah.

"Ahhh nghh"

Ia menggigit leher luhan berulang kali, menghisapnya kuat terus menerus menciptakan bercak-bercak merah tertinggal di kulit putih luhan.

"Hhh nghh ahh"luhan terus mendesah tanpa henti, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia mengeluarkan suara, dan rasa nikmat yang menjalar menjamahi tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengerti, ia hanya mengikuti permainan sehun yang membuatnya mabuk akan rasa nikmat dari setiap sentuhan sehun di tubuhnya.

Sehun menggigit nipple luhan dan menghisapnya kuat, tangannya tak ia biar menganggur. Junior luhan yang sudah menegak riang itu di kocoknya cepat, membuat luhan mendesah tak karuan.

"Mmh heunhgg"

Sehun memainkan junior luhan dengan tangannya. Tanpa henti, mengocoknya, meremasnya, dan mencubit twinball yang tergantung itu dengan gemas.

"Hhhh nghhh"luhan terus mendesah tak karuan merasakan setiap nikmat tangan sehun yanh menjamah, mengecup, dan menjilati tubuhnya.

Sehun membuka celananya, menampakkan juniornya yang cukup besar sudah berdiri tegak minta di manjakan. Ia mengocok juniornya sendiri dengam cepat.

"Ahhh nghhh" ia mendesah atas perbuatannya.

Tangan sehun bergerak membuka kaki luhan lebar, memperlihatkan lubang merah muda luhan yang membuat sehun meneguk liurnya.

"Ini pertama kali bagiku, dan sayangnya aku harus melakukan ini pada jalang sepertimu"ujar sehun dingin kemudian mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah luhan, membuat hidung rusa manis itu kembali berdarah.

"Melihat wajahmu membuatku emosi, sayangnya tubuhmu terlalu bagus untuk di anggurkan saja"sehun menaikkkan sudut bibirnya.

"Arghhhh!" Luhan berteriak kaget ketika sehun memasukkan juniornya dalam satu kali hentak tanpa aba-aba.

Rasa nyeri yang teramat, tiba-tiba menjalar di bawah sana.

Luhan menatap sehun yang terlihat merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa di hadapannya. Ia menangis seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ahh sialan, kau sangat sempit. Ini nikmat kau jalang"sehun terus meracau ketika merasakan sempitnya lubang luhan memijat-mijat juniornya yang kini memaksa minta di manjakan.

Sehun mulai memaju mundurkan bokongnya, menumbuk-numbukkan juniornya pada hole luhan "ahhh ahhh nghhahh"luhan mendesah nikmat dan takjub, rasa sakit yang tadi mendera bagian bawahnya begitu cepatnya terganti dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa ini.

"Nghh ini nikmat ahh"sehun tak kalah menggila, karena lubang sempit luhan yang terus memijatnya membuatnya ingin merasakan luhan lebih dan lebih lagi. Ia menumbuk-numbukkan kepala juniornya pada prostat luhan membuat luhan mendesah kuat "ahhhhh nghhahhh hhh"

"Ini nikmat sialan"sehun menampar pipi luhan dan mempercepat genjotan-nya.

"Ahh ahh ahh ah"luhan masih mendesah. Sehun merasakan luhan sudah berkedut, membuatnya semakin bersemangat menumbukkan juniornya.

"Ahh ah! Sialan kau jalanng! Ini menyenangkan!"

"Ahh!"keduanya berteriak bersamaan ketika cairan puncak mereka keluar secara bersamaan.

Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya lalu kembali memasang celananya. Matanya melembut memandang luhan yang masih telanjang dengan wajah kelelahan penuh lebam dan luka, dan sedikit air mata yang masih mengalir di ekor matanya serta bibirnya yang pucat.

entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyakitnya di lubuk hatinya, dan mengapa ia merasa seakan pernah mengenal dan menyukai sosok ini?

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian menaruh tangannya di atas kening luhan.

_Demam_

Sehun menutupi tubuh luhan dengan selimut, lalu mengecup keningnya sejenak.

_Terima kasih_

**Tbc**

Huaaaa ini ff rated M pertamaku -,- bagian sexnya bagus ga? Kalau ga bagus aku hapus aja ffnya, trus di buat ulang -,-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Shooting Star chap 2**

**Rated M/HunHan**

.

.

.

Langit mulai tampak bercahaya, matahari menelisik masuk melalui jendela kamar. Seorang pria bertubuh mungil menggeliat tak nyaman karena silaunya cahaya matahari. Mata rusanya mengerjap imut, ia terbangun dari tidurnya, namun rasa pening tiba-tiba menerjang kepalanya, belum lagi bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan badannya pun tak kalah sakit.

Ia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya. Walaupun tuannya dulu sering memukulnya tiap kali ia melawan, tapi ia merasa tuannya itu sangat baik. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kebersamaannya bersama tuannya, namun matanya kosong menatap jauh keluar jendela. Ada rasa bersalah yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya, rasa sesak yang memaksa keluar.

Suara perutnya yang lapar memecahkan lamunannya, ia mengelus perutnya dan memukul-mukulnya pelan. Suara pintu ruangannya berderit pelan menampakkan seorang pria berbalut jas hitam yang sedikit gemuk membawakan nampan berisi makanan.

Luhan menggeram ria, sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati bibirnya.

Pria itu menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan menaruh nampan itu di nakas samping tempat tidur luhan. "Pantas saja tuan sehun mau menidurimu, tubuhmu indah"ujar pria tersebut sambil sesekali melirik dada luhan yang tidak tertutupi selimut.

Tanpa aba-aba luhan langsung memakan makanan itu langsung dengan mulut layaknya anjing, membuat makanan tadi sedikit tumpah di jas lelaki yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard di rumah sehun.

Lelaki gendut itu menggeram "anjing sialan" ia lalu mengambil sesuatu yang tergantung di celananya, lalu menempelkannya pada tubuh luhan, membuat sang empunya tubuh tiba-tiba saja kejang-kejang tersetrum. Ya, ia baru saja di setrum dengan alat penyetrum binatang.

Luhan menatap nyalang ke arah pria gendut itu karena menurutnya pria itu baru saja mengganggu acara makannya. Ia mengambil garpu di atas nampan, dan mulai melangkah mendekati pria gendut itu. Pria itu bergetar takut, ia lupa bahwa luhan adalah seorang anjing pembunuh, oh dan jangan lupa bahwa sekarang luhan sedang tidak di rantai. Lelaki itu mulai melangkah mundur, air mukanya berubah ketakutan.

'Chap chap chap'

Dalam beberapa detik lelaki itu sudah terkapar penuh darah di lantai, luhan masih merasa geram ia lalu memukul mukul kepala pria itu sekuat tenaga. Pria itu sudah lemas tak berdaya, luhan lalu tersenyum dan memakan makannya yang jatuh di lantai. Seorang maid masuk bermaksud mengantar baju ganti untuk luhan, matanya membulat tak percaya melihat ruangan itu penuh darah bercecer dimana-mana.

"Aaaaa!"ia berteriak begitu nyaring, membuat luhan kembali menggeram karena merasa terganggu lagi. Ia kemudian mengambil garpu yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Namun, belum sempat ia menusukkan garpu itu, para bodyguard datang dan langsung saja menghambur menahan luhan. Sehun melenggang masuk ingin tahun apa yang terjadi, detik berikutnya matanya membulat dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Mata luhan melembut melihat sehun, ia mencelos mendapati sehun menatapnya takut dan jijik. Rasanya sangat sesak, dan air mata kini menetes jatuh di atas lantai coklat itu.

Sehun menatap luhan datar "rantai dia, dan pakaikan dia baju"ujar sehun datar, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Luhan menatap punggung sehun yang kini menghilang di balik pintu. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud membunuh siapapun, hanya saja insting liarnya keluar tanpa bisa di tahan. Ia telah di latih seperti ini, dan ia terbiasa seperti ini.

Tapi, hari ini melihat sehun menatapnya takut dan bagaimana bergetarnya bahu sehun tadi. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sesak dan bersalah sambil menatap tubuh pria gendut yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menatap korbannya setelah melukainya.

Ia kembali menatap pintu dengan tatapan nanar, mengangkat tangannya yang masih di pegangi bodyguard dan terlihat berusaha menggapai pintu itu.

_Aku bukan monter sehun._

_Sehun maafkan aku._

.

.

.

Luhan kini terduduk di lantai ruangannya yang terasa dingin, tubuhnya kini di balut kaos putih dan celana pendek selutu yang begitu pas di tubuh mungilnya, walaupun kaos itu sangat tipis, setidaknya menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Tangannya dan kakinya kini sudah di rantai.

Pikirannya kini kembali melayang dimana ia melihat sehun yang menatapnya takut. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud menakuti sehun. Rasa sesak yang bergemuruh kini menghinggapi dadanya kembali, ia terbaring lemah di lantai, menatap banyangannya di lantai yang terlihat samar. Air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuknya, melewati hidung mungilnya dan jatuh menetes di lantai.

Mengapa semua Menjadi terasa salah?

pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria tinggi kurus yang selama ini menghinggapi pikirannya.

Luhan tersenyum lembut mendapati sehun berdiri disana dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Sehun mendekati luhan, luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan masih setia tersenyum. Luhan meringis kaget merasakan rasa sakit yang menyeruak karena sehun kini menjambak rambutnya dan memaksa menatapnya.

"Selain jalang ternyata kau juga monster heh?"

Sehun menatap rendah luhan "jadi kau merasa bahagia setelah membunuh kedua orang tuaku?"

Setitik air mata turun melalui ekor mata luhan, ia tersenyum lembut ke arah sehun membuat sehun merasa geram. Ia merasa luhan benar-benar bahagia di atas penderitaan orang tuanya.

'Plak' sehun menampar luhan begitu kuat.

Luhan terdiam, sehun kembali menamparnya berkali-kali membuat pipi tirus itu kini bengkak dan memerah. Sehun mencengkram leher luhan dan menghempaskan kepala luhan ke dinding, lalu melumat bibirnya ganas dan tangannya masih mencekik luhan. Meskipun merasa sulit bernafas, luhan tetap berusaha melayani sehun dengan baik, ia pikir dengan melakukan apa yang di minta sehun, sehun tidak akan menatapnya rendah lagi, ia yakin sehun akan kembali menatapnya seperti yang ia lakukan 12 tahun lalu.

Menatapnya seakan-akan luhan adalah orang paling istimewa.

Dalam lumatan itu, luhan tersenyum. Sehun masih melumatnya, sesekali menyesap bibir luhan, tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh luhan.

Sehun menelusupkan lidahnya dan mulai mengajak lidah luhan bermain, ia menjilat langit-langit mulut luhan dan mengemut lidah luhan, saling bertukar saliva, dan ia bersumpah saliva luhan adalah hal paling manis yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Mmhh"luhan mulai menikmati permainan lidah sehun, dan membiarkan sehun mengeksplor seluruh bagian mulutnya jika itu membuat sehun senang.

Tangannya tak ia biarkan menganggur, jarinya kini mulai mencubit nipple luhan. "Nghh"luhan mendesah tertahan merasakan tangan sehun bermain-main dengan nipplenya di tambah mulut sehun yang masih setia membungkam bibirnya.

Sehun merasa mulai jenuh, ia lalu mengecap leher luhan, menghisap-hisapnya seakan leher luhan adalah permen yang manisnya tiada habis.

"Ahhh nghh"

Sehun sesekali menggigit leher luhan lalu menyesapnya, menciptakan karya cinta yang begitu merah di leher luhan yang begitu putih.

sehun kini memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam baju luhan.

"Akhhh" luhan meringis merasakan gigi sehun sudah menggigit nipplenya, ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir di tubuhnya.

Darah, itu adalah darah. Sehun tak peduli ia sudah menggigiti tubuh luhan hingga berdarah, ia hanya ingin menyiksa 'monster' di depannya sembari menyetubuhinya

"Ahhh nghh" luhan tak hentinya mendesah, ia tak bisa menghentikan suara-suara yang menurutnya aneh terlontar dari mulutnya. Rasa nyeri yang menyerang tubuhnya seakan hilang tergantikan rasa nikmat oleh sentuhan sehun dan bibirnya yang terasa lembut itu.

Sehun menarik celana luhan dan memasukkan 3 jari sekaligus dalam hole luhan.

"Akhhhh"luhan merasakan nyeri menyeruak di bagian bawahnya, tadi pagi nyeri itu belum hilang dan sekarang harus di tambah lagi. Air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena tangan dan kakinya di rantai, di tambah orang yang saat ini di hadapannya adalah orang yang entah mengapa selalu membuat hatinya tenang dan merasa hangat.

"Ahhh ahhh nghhahhah"luhan kembali mendesah tak karuan, rasa sakit tadi kini menjadi rasa nikmat yang luar biasa nikmat, Merasakan jemari sehun berputar-putar secara brutal di dalam tubuhnya.

Sehun menatap lapar ke arah lubang pink yang di mainkannya dengan jari, sesuatu di bawah sana sudah sangat keras dan tak sabar ingin memasukinya, di tambah sedari tadi juniornya sudah bergesekan dengan paha luhan.

"Ahhh"luhan mendesah lega merasakan jari sehun keluar dari lubangnya.

Sehun bersmirk ria "bersiaplah anjing jalang"ujarnya pelan, sehun melepas celananya memperlihatkan juniornya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeras, ia lalu memasukkan juniornya sekali hentak.

"Akhhhhhh"luhan menahan tangisnya, holenya terasa amat sangat sakit.

Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat bermain lembut meskipun wajah luhan sudah terlihat lelah, dan air mata yang terlihat sudah mengering menghiasi wajah 'monster' di depannya.

"Ahhh"sehun mengerang nikmat saat di rasakannya lubang luhan memijat-mijat bagian bawah dirinya.

Ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dan menggenjotnya dengan brutal.

"Ahh ahh ahh ahhh"rasa nikmat kembali menyeruak di bagian bawahnya, membuat luhan menggila dan terus mendesah.

Sehun tak kalah menggila, lubang luhan benar-benar terasa nikmat baginya. "Ahh ahh sialan kau sangat sempit, jalang. Ini nikmat"ia terus meracau merasakan hole luhan yang mengapit juniornya dengan sangat ketat.

Sehun semakin brutal menggenjot hole luhan, membuat luhan semakin kewalahan namun masih merasa sangat nikmat "ahh ahh nggahhh" luhan merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai berkedut, di tambah junior sehun yang terasa semakin membesar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh ahh ini akan sangat nikmat!"sehun berteriak nikmat.

"Ahhh, ahhh ahhh!"luhan berteriak setelah mencapai puncaknya.

Dan dalam satu kali tumbukan, sehun ikut merasakan orgasmenya. Sperma sehun masuk kedalam lubang luhan dengan sangat sempurna,membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya merasa hangat meskipun terasa sangat sakit.

Luhan menatap nanar ke arah sehun, sehun menarik juniornya kasar membuat luhan sedikit meringis. Luhan yang sudah lemas mengangkat tangannya yang di rantai ke atas, berusaha menggapai sehun yang sudah berdiri.

Sehun sibuk memasang celananya dan tak memperdulikan luhan.

'Bruk' tiba-tiba saja luhan menarik kaki sehun dengan sisa tenaganya, membuat sang empunya kaki terjengkang dan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai.

Sehun meringis merasakan pening dan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Sehun menatap nyalang ke arah luhan yang kini menutupi bahunya, meskipun sedikit heran ia masih tak memperdulikan itu. Ia melangkah mendekati luhan, lalu memukul kepala luhan dengan tinjunya berkali-kali.

"Jalang sialan! Siapa kau berani menyerangku hah?!"

'Plak' sehun menampar luhan keras, lalu menendang perut luhan yang masih belum sembuh dari pukulan sebelumnya bertambah sakit.

Luhan meringis, dan kembali menangis.

"Cuih"sehun meludah padanya, lalu meninggalkan luhan yang sudah terkapar di atas lantai.

Dengan air mata yang sudah merembes di pipinya, ia menatap punggung sehun yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan nanar, lalu tersenyum kecil dan terlihat merasa lega.

.

.

.

"Jalang sialan"sehun menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri sambil mencoba menetralkan rasa pening yang masih menyerang kepalanya.

"Luhan? Namamu luhan? Manis sekali"

Tiba-tiba suara itu melintasi kepalanya membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia kembali menuruni tangga menuju dapur, bermaksud mengambil segelas air putih untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seluruh bodyguard kini berbondong-bondong berlari ke arah dirinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sehun mengernyit, lalu menaikkan satu alisnya menatap sang kepala keamanan "ada apa?"tanya sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa tuan?"tanya kepala Song.

"Apa? Aku hanya merasa pusing, ada apa?"sehun mulai kebingungan.

Kepala song menghela nafasnya lega "syukurlah tuan, tadi ada penyerangan dengan sniper. Kami masih menyelidiki siapa mereka"ujar kepala song.

"Apa? Tapi mengapa aku tidak mendengarnya?"tanya sehun merasa aneh.

"Mereka menembak ruangan timur, dan anda tadi berada disana, jadi kami merasa khawatir. Tapi sepertinya anda baik-baik saja"

Sehun mulai memutar pikirannya dalam-dalam, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa terenyuh.

"Luhan"

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Luhan menatap sehun yang masih sibuk memasang celana dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia mencoba memaggil sehun, namun lidahnya terasa sangat kelu karena ia tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya.

Luhan mulai merasa frustasi, titik merah itu kini mulai berpindah ke kepala sehun, namun sehun masih tak menyadari itu. Dengan sisa tenaganya, la menarik rantainya berusaha menggapai kaki sehun, membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah.

'Bruk' luhan berhasil menggapai kaki sehun, sehun juga sepertinya tidak mendengar suara sniper yang menembus kaca karena suara benturan kepalanya yang cukup keras.

Luhan meringis merasakan bagian bahunya yang perih terkena peluru sniper. Luhan menatap lega sehun yang kini menatapnya nyalang.

'Buk buk buk' meskipun sedikit kaget, tapi luhan menerima pukulan sehun dengan pasrah, karena ia terlalu lemas dan kehabisan tenanga dan juga setidaknya ia sudah bisa mati dengan tenang setelah memastikan bahwa sehun baik-baik saja.

Ia terbaring lemas di lantai, menatap kepergian sehun dengan tatapan lega. Bajunya yang masih tersingkap kini telah basah oleh darah. Luhan menatap darah yang mulai mengaliri lantai dengan tatapan bahagia, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa menyelamatkan sehun dengan nyawanya.

Ia bahagia bahwa sehun baik-baik saja, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia merasakan perasaan yang mengibar-ngibarkan hatinya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, jatuh menetes di lantai dan bercampur dengan darah yang kini menggenangi lantai.

"S-sa..."luhan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menggerakkan lidahnya.

"Rang..."

"S-sa.. rang"

_Cinta sehun _

Luhan tersenyum malu, dan perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

**Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

Sehun berlari menyadari kebodohannya, jadi karena itulah luhan menutup bahunya. Sebenarnya ia memang sempat mendengar suara serpihan kaca, namun saat itu ia terlalu emosi dan tak mengindahkan suara itu, ia malah memukuli luhan yang menyelamatkan nyawa.

Entah mengapa, kini sehun merasa bahwa dirinyalah seorang monster. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Oh sehun yang tipikal anak desa yang hangat dan ceria kini menjadi seorang monster? Sehun pusing memikirkannya, ia berlari diikuti para bodyguard di belakangnya.

'Brak' ia membuka pintu kamar luhan, matanya membulat dalam hitungan detik, melihat luhan yang sudah di genangi darah terkapar di atas lantai yang begitu dingin. Sehun menghampiri tubuh luhan, memeriksa denyut nadinya yang mulai melemah.

"Cepat! Panggil dokter!"teriak sehun, dan kepala song bergegas memberi arahan pada anak buahnya.

Sehun menatap lirih wajah luhan yang terlihat sangat pucat, dan tanpa ia sadari setitik bulir air menetes di pipinya. Sehun mengusap pipinya kasar "apa ini? Sialan aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena jalang sepertinya"

"Urus dia sampai dokternya datang"ujar sehun datar.

"Dan jangan lupa, kau harus menemukan pelakunya. Jika tidak, kalian semua aku bunuh"lanjutnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Ia melangkah menuju dapur, lalu meneguk segelas air putih hingga habis. Semua kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini membuat tenggorokannya kering dan kepalanya terasa pening.

Sehun menatap kesal pada bayangan dirinya yang terlihat samar di kulkas "mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?"gumam sehun.

"Jadi aku berhutang nyawa padamu, begitu? Lalu melepaskanmu karena merasa bersalah?"gumamnya lagi.

"Sial! Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku berengsek!"teriak sehun lalu meninju kulkas dengan keras, tak perduli dengan rasa berdenyut yang kini menyerang tangannya.

Kepala song menghampiri sehun yang masih terlihat marah. "Ada apa?"tanya sehun datar.

"Luhan sepertinya kehilanga banyak darah, karena tidak ada pendonor darah dan stok darah, dokter menyarankan ia di rawat di rumah sakit.

Sehun menatap dingin kepala song "apa golongan darahnya?"

Kepala song menundukkan kepalanya "O tuan"ujarnya pelan, karena itu berarti sama dengan golongan darah sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya "kita tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit karena ia seorang pembunuh, aku akan mendonorkan darah"ujar sehun.

"A-ah tidak perlu tuan, aku akan mencari anak buah kita yang bergolongan darah sama"

Sehun berdehem "biar aku saja" sehun kembali ke ruangan luhan dan memberikan darahnya pada luhan, hitung-hitung membayar hutang budi luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan tersadar dari pingsannya dan mendapati bulan kembali bersinar. Meski merasa kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan bahunya terasa sangat sakit, ia tersenyum dan memandangi cahaya bulan dan bintang yang menurutnya sangat indah.

Luhan masih bergelung dalam pikirannya tanpa menyadari seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Luhan merasakan seseorang kini melangkah mendekatinya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit malas. Beberapa detik berikutnya matanya membulat, melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kaca matanya yang khas menatap nyalang ke arah luhan.

"Hai luhan, rindu aku?"

Luhan menatap ngeri ke arah pria di hadapannya, bulu kuduknya merinding dan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Berani sekali kau menghalangiku membunuh sehun hah?"ucap pria itu terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Tubuh luhan bergetar, kepalanya terus menggeleng-geleng. Pria di hadapannya tiba-tiba saja menyetrum luhan dengan alat penyetrum binatang secara terus menerus, membuat luhan langsung saja kejang-kejang dan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Luhan bisa saja membunuhnya, namun tuan tetaplah tuan. Anjing selalu takut pada tuannya, sama halnya dengan luhan.

Otak luhan sudah di reset untuk takut pada tuannya. Dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa melawan pada tuannya.

Pria di hadapannya menarik rambut luhan yang sudah terkapar lemah dan menatapnya tajam "jika kau masih berani menghalangiku, aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini luhan yang manis"

Pria itu kembali menyetrum luhan beberapa kali, seakan itu adalah hobinya yang sangat ia nikmati. Luhan hanya bisa terkapar lemah dan terus memikirkan keselamatan sehun.

Hari ini ia bisa menyelamatkan sehun, tapi bagaimana saat sehun di luar? Bagaimana saat hari lain? Luhan begitu takut bahwa sewaktu-waktu sehun bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya.

Ia takut sewaktu-waktu ia tak dapat melihat sehun lagi selamanya.

Ia takut.

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Shooting Star**

**Rated M/Mpreg/HunHan**

**Author meminta untuk tidak men-jugde sebelum kalian baca the whole story till the end. Don't like it? Then don't read it. Thanks guys.**

.

.

.

Sehun terjaga dari tidurnya, entah mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang membangunkannya. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi, ia menghela napasnya sejenak lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur untuk sekedar menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering.

Setelah beberapa kali meneguk air minumnya, ia menatap ke arah timur dimana luhan tertidur di ruangan timur paling ujung. Entah mengapa hati sehun seakan menyuruhnya untuk kesana, sehun menghela napasnya sejenak lalu melangkah menuju kamar luhan untuk sekedar melihatnya.

Sehun segera membuka pintu kamar luhan, namun mata elangnya tak mendapati luhan di atas tempat tidur. Dalam hitungan detik mata sehun membulat mendapati luhan terbaring lemah di atas lantai yang begitu dingin. Ia menghampiri luhan agak ragu, lalu menyentuh tubuh luhan pelan.

_Panas_

Sehun menghela napasnya karena demam luhan semakin naik, ia bersiap untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, lalu menelpon dokter pribadi mereka. Namun sepasang tangan melingkar di kakinya, membuat sehun yang sudah berdiri menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati luhan tengah tersenyum lemah dengan bibir pucat pasi ke arahnya.

Entah mengapa hati sehun rasanya teriris melihat senyuman yang menghantarkan rasa sakit itu. Sehun tanpa sadar membalas senyum luhan, dengan lembutnya ia mengangkat tubuh luhan dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya.

Luhan menggenggam tangan sehun lalu menatapnya lirih.

_Tetaplah disini, aku mohon. Sehun._

Sehun seakan teriris dan luluh dengan tatapan itu. Ia ikut bergelung dalam selimut luhan dan berbaring di sampingnya. Luhan tersenyum senang, hatinya merasa lega, tenang, sekaligus hangat. Fakta bahwa sehun kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya sungguh membuatnya begitu bahagia. Hingga membuatnya tertidur dengan setitik air mata yang mengaliri pipi dan hidungnya.

Tanpa sadar, sehun menangis melihat pemandangan itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menatap luhan lembut, matanya kini beralih menatap baju luhan yang tersingkap memperlihatkan perutnya yang penuh bekas luka dan luka yang masih basah. Sehun merasa sesak melihat itu semua, bagaimana seorang manusia bisa memiliki luka sebanyak ini?

Dia sudah mengecap tubuh itu beberapa kali, lalu mengapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Apa mungkin karena rasa marah akan pembunuhan orang tuanya telah membutakannya?

Dan memikirkan tentang itu, sehun menyadari tentang sesuatu. Ia tidak pernah di berikan bukti bahwa luhan adalah pembunuh orang tuanya. Sehun menatap luhan dengan matanya yang sedikit membesar. Jika di ingat-ingat, waktu itu orang tuanya terbunuh, lalu tiba-tiba ia disodorkan 'luhan' yang mereka sebut sebagai pembunuh orang tuanya.

_Katakan, kau bukan pembunuh._

Ingin sekali sehun meyakini bahwa luhan bukan seorang pembunuh. Namun bagaimanapun, luhan seorang anjing pembunuh dan ia sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana luhan membuat salah satu bodyguard-nya terkapar penuh darah.

Tapi apakah itu membuat luhan membunuh orang tuanya?

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasanya matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang memasuki korneanya. Luhan terkejut mendapati dirinya yang kini berada di ruangan yang berbeda, di tambah bau obat-obatan yang menyeruak menusuk hidungnya.

Karena terlalu nyenyak tidur,luhan tak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah di bawa ke rumah sakit setelah semalam dokter pribadi sehun menyarankan agar luhan di rawat lebih intensif di rumah sakit saja. Luhan mengerang seketika kepalanya terasa sakit dan tubuhnya juga terasa sakit dimana-mana, setelah kemarin di pukul seharian dan tidak melawan.

'Grek' suara pintu kamarnya terdengar bergeser, luhan menolehkan kepalanya lemas dan mendapati tatapan tajam sehun yang kini menatap ke arahnya. Luhan tersenyum miris, sehun kembali pada dirinya yang ini, ia tidak akan mendapat tatapan dan senyum lembut seperti semalam lagi.

Tapi ia cukup bersyukur dan bahagia bahwa 'sehun' yang di tunggunya masih ada dalam lubuk hati sehun yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan kelam.

Sehun duduk di samping tempat tidur luhan masih menatap luhan tajam. Luhan bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, merasa agak risih dengan selang yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Namun, ia memilih menatap sehun dengan lembut meski sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan benci dan jijik.

"Aku- aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"sehun berujar pelan.

Meski luhan tidak bisa berbicara, ia mengerti semua apa yang di katakan sehun. Ia diam, masih menatap sehun lembut.

Tatapan mata sehun sedikit melembut meski masih ada sisa rasa benci disana. "Kau- apakah kau benar membunuh orang tuaku?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Apakah kau membunuh orang tuaku, seperti kau memperlakukan penjaga kemarin? Apa seperti itu?"mata sehun kembali menunjukkan amarah jika membayangkan ibu kesayangannya di perlakukan sesadis itu oleh luhan.

Setitik air mata turun membasahi pipi tirus luhan, cahaya matahari yang memasuki ruangan itu membuat bulir krystal itu berkilauan. Luhan menatap sehun lirih dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh mengalir dari pelupuknya ketika mendapati sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan -kau monster-nya

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia mencoba menggerakkan lidahnya namun ia tak bisa. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar berbicara, seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah berbicara.

Sehun terdiam melihat luhan, ia bingung dan hatinya mencelos. Mengapa luhan tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Mengapa luhan hanya diam? Sehun sungguh berharap bahwa saat ini luhan dapat berteriak dengan lantang bahwa ia tidak membunuh orang tua sehun. Namun harapan tinggalah harapan. Sehun merasa kecewa dengan luhan yang hanya tertunduk menangis di sana, sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar luhan dengan tangan terkepal, lalu menutup kamar luhan sedikit agak keras.

Ia menatap tajam ke arah sekertaris kim "lakukan sesuatu untukku"ujarnya parau.

Sekertaris kim membenarkan letak kacamatanya "tentu saja, apapun itu tuan"jawab sekertaris kim dengan tenang.

"Kau harus mencari bukti bahwa luhan membunuh orang tuaku, lalu perlihatkan padaku"ucap sehun datar. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sekertaris kim.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

Sekertaris kim mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali di balik kacamata itu lalu tersenyum manis "baik tuan, saya akan melakukan itu"

Sehun menghela napasnya sejenak lalu beranjak pergi. Luhan kini termenung memandangi pemandangan luar jendela yang memperlihatkan taman rumah sakit yang begitu indah dari atas. Begitu banyak bunga yang tumbuh di musim semi.

Seorang dokter masuk ke ruangannya untuk memeriksa keadaan luhan. "Selamat sore, pemandangan yang sangat indah bukan?"tanya pria mungil bermata bulat itu.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapat tatapan hangat dari pria di hadapannya yang kini tengah memeriksa tubuh luhan dengan stetoskopnya sesekali melirik luka-luka dan bekas luka luhan yang tertoreh begitu banyak di tubuh kurusnya.

Pria manis dengan mata bulat di hadapannya tersenyum hangat "namamu xi luhan kan?"

Luhan menatap dokter itu dalam diam, dia adalah orang selain sehun-dulu- yang menatapnya sehangat itu dan membuat hatinya merasa nyaman.

"Aku do kyung soo"ujar kyung soo tersenyum. Ia kembali memeriksa luka-luka di tubuh luhan lalu berdecak kesal "aku tau mereka melatihmu menjadi seorang anjing pembunuh, tapi ini benar-benar melanggar hukum. Manusia semanis kau tidak pantas mendapat luka seperti ini"

Luhan tersenyum manis lalu menatap keluar jendela. Kyung soo tersenyum mengerti akan keinginan luhan "kau ingin ke taman rumah sakit?"tanya kyung soo pelan.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap kyung soo bersemangat "baiklah, aku juga sudah kosong untuk hari ini, aku akan menemanimu"

Luhan tersenyum, kyung soo membantu luhan berdiri dan mengajarkan luhan bagaimana cara membawa tiang penggantung kantong infusnya jika ia ingin keluar atau pergi ke toilet.

Luhan duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit di temani kyung soo di sampingnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasa nyaman ketika angin menyapa wajahnya dan menyejukkan lehernya, serta aroma musim semi yang begitu khas yang memanjakan hidungnya. Di tambah kehadiran seorang teman di sampingnya.

Ia begitu bahagia ketika ia membuka matanya dan mendapati senyum hangat kyungsoo yang membuat hatinya begitu hangat. Rasa bahagia itu cukup untuk membuat setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Kyung soo sedikit terkejut mendapati luhan tiba-tiba saja menangis.

_Terima kasih, kyung soo._

Kyung soo merasa mengerti dengan tatapan mata luhan, ia memeluk luhan dengan begitu erat, sekedar memberi kehangatan yang menjalar. Tanpa mereka sadari, sehun menatap mereka sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok rumah sakit. Menatap kyung soo teman kecilnya yang memeluk luhan, seseorang yang mereka bilang adalah pembunuh orang tuanya.

Tatapan mata sehun begitu lembut daripada sebelumnya, merasa sedih dan teriris melihat luhan yang selama ini terluka begitu banyak. Apakah ia tau bagaimana luhan begitu tersiksa selama ini? Tidak, sehun tidak tau. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar mengetahui itu.

.

.

.

Luhan masih tersenyum-senyum memandangi kyung soo yang kini mengantarnya keruangannya kembali. Tubuh luhan menegang mendapati tatapan tajam sehun yang kini berdiri di depan ruangannya.

Kyung soo menghela napasnya sejenak lalu menyenggol bahu luhan membuat luhan merasa sedikit terdorong. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengeluarkan tangan kanan yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya dan menyodorkan bunga lili putih yang tadi ia petik di taman rumah sakit lalu tersenyum manis ke arah sehun.

Sehun merasa terenyuh, namun entah mengapa setiap ia melihat luhan ego dan rasa amarahnya seakan membutakan matanya untuk sekedar melihat tatapan tulus dan senyum manis itu. Ia segera menepis tangan luhan membuat bunga itu terlempar ke lantai.

Luhan mencelos menatap setangkai bunga lili yang kini sedikit hancur di lantai. Ia menatap sehun begitu kecewa, sehun tiba-tiba merasa ingin meminta maaf namun mulutnya terlalu di pengaruhi rasa gengsi. Pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh meminta maaf pada orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya, seharusnya luhan lah yang meminta maaf. Air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mata luhan, ia melangkah gontai memasuki ruangannya lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Kyung soo menatap sehun yang tertunduk dengan begitu kecewa "kau, sungguh berubah sehun-ah"ujar kyung soo pelan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak "aku tidak berubah"

"Kau berubah, lihat dirimu dikaca pikirkan bagaimana hidupmu dulu dan sekarang"kyung soo menarik napasnya.

"Kau bilang luhan itu mosnter pembunuh kan? Namun, ku pikir kau salah sehun"lanjut kyung soo.

Sehun mendongak dan menatap kyung soo datar. "Disini, tampaknya kau lah yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang monster"

Sehun mencelos.

"Luka-luka baru di tubuhnya itu kau yang melakukannya kan? Tanda-tanda merah di tubuhnya, kau menidurinya kan sehun?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak "hentikan"ujarnya dingin.

Kyung soo menatap sehun lirih "kau menidurinya sambil menyiksanya? Yang benar saja, Oh Sehun?"

"Hentikan!"bentaknya, kyung soo terhenyak. Ini pertama kalinya sehun membentaknya seperti itu.

"A-ah maaf kyungsoo-ah"ujar sehun lirih.

Kyung soo mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi sehun. "Kau... monster, sehun"ucap kyung soo pelan, lalu melangkah meninggalkan sehun yang kini terdiam mencelos dengan kata-kata kyung soo.

Sebulir air bening membasahi pipi sehun lalu jatuh menetes ke lantai. Ia menatap bunga lili putih yang sedikit hancur itu, lalu mengambilnya dan memeluknya erat kemudian isakan-isakan kecil yang di tahannya selama ini lolos dari bibirnya.

Ia merindukan orang tuanya, ia merindukan ibunya. Kini ia tahu siapa pelakunya, luhan adalah pembunuh, tapi mengapa hatinya terus mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar? Mengapa hatinya terus mengatakan untuk memeluk luhan erat? Mengapa hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan luhan? Mengapa hal itu terjadi?

Luhan menatap sehun dari kaca kecil di tengah pintu ruangannya lalu mengelusnya pelan. Ia ikut menangis dalam hening, ingin rasanya ia keluar lalu memeluk sehun dengan erat, tapi tidak bisa. Ia takut kalau saja sehun akan sangat membencinya dan kembali menyiksanya. Ia melangkah gontai lalu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menangis.

Tiba-tiba geretan pintunya terdengar, memperlihatkan sehun yang sepertinya baru saja menyudahi acara menangisnya. Luhan mengusap air matanya dengan cepat, lalu tersenyum manis ke arah sehun, ia senang melihat sehun menggenggam bunga yang tadi ia berikan di tambah sehun yang kini menatapnya lembut. Sehun melangkah cepat ke arah luhan, lalu menarik tengkuknya dan melumat bibir luhan dengan begitu lembut. Tidak ada unsur memaksa dan tidak ada nafsu yang menuntut. Hanya lumatan lembut yang terasa sangat tulus.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, lalu berbalik dengan cepat dan pergi meninggalkan luhan yang terdiam di ruangannya. Meski terjadi dengan begitu cepat, luhan merasa sangat bahagia dan beruntung hari ini. Ia mendapat teman dan juga perlakuan lembut dari sehun. Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi luhan!"kyung soo menyapa luhan dengan begitu riang, luhan begitu senang dengan kedatangan kyung soo dan membalas senyumannya.

"Ckck bagaimana bisa mereka menyebutmu monster, padahal kau sangat manis seperti ini"gemas kyung soo sembari mencubit pipi luhan pelan.

"Nah sekarang kita akan tes darah, karena demam-mu naik turun. Jadi aku takut jika kau terinfeksi sesuatu. Kyung soo mengeluarkan sebuat lancet dan menusukkan ke jari tengah luhan, membuat luhan terkejut dan mencakar punggung tangan kyung soo sedikit.

Luhan terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri, ia menunduk merasa bersalah pada kyung soo. Kyung soo tersenyum meski merasa sedikit sakit karena kini punggung tangannya sedikit berdarah. Ia menaikkan dagu luhan, memaksa luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa luhan, ini hanya luka kecil"kyung soo tersenyum hangat, namun luhan masih merasa sangat bersalah.

Kyung soo mencubit pipi luhan gemas "aku bilang tidak apa-apa"kyung soo maaih setia tersenyum dan luhan kini ikut membalas dengan senyum tipisnya karena bagaimana pun ia tetap merasa bersalah.

Kyung soo tertawa kecil "siang nanti sehun bilang akan kesini"ujar kyung soo lembut, dan bersiap pergi.

Luhan menatapnya berbinar "jangan terlalu senang seperti itu, istirahatlah luhan"ujar kyung soo lembut, lalu pergi meninggalkan luhan di ruangannya.

Pria mungil itu menatap keluar jendela sambil tersenyum senang menunggu kedatangan sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobilnya di temani sekertaris kim lalu melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit. Tak jauh dari mereka, luhan baru saja berhasil memetik bunga lili lagi di sudut rumah sakit untuk di berikan pada sehun. Ia memandangi bunga lili itu dan tak sengaja melihat sehun yang tengah menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Ia tersenyum senang melihat sosok yang tumbuh begitu tampan itu. Detik berikutnya, senyumnya luntur ketika melihat seseorang dengan topi hitam dan masker tengah menuju ke arah sehun sambil memegang sebilah pisau.

Luhan berlari ke arah sehun, ia berusaha memanggil sehun, tapi tetap saja lidahnya kelu. Ia berlari dengan begitu cepat hingga sehun menyadari keberadaan luhan yang kini berlari ke arahnya dengan ekspresi sedikit mengerikan.

Tubuh sehun tiba-tiba membeku, tubuhnya bergetar, bayangan bodyguard yang terkapar di rumahnya dengan penuh darah terlewat di kepalanya. ia merasa luhan akan menyerangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan, namun yang ia rasakan bukan sesuatu yang perih. Ia merasakan tubuhnya berputar dan juga ada rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya.

ia membuka matanya dan mendapati sekertaris kim yang terlihat terkejut berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya, lalu beralih menatap orang yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Itu luhan yang memutar posisinya dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Ada apa? Mengapa luhan melakukan ini? Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba?

Sehun mendorong tubuh luhan dan kembali menatap luhan tajam.

Wajah luhan tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi pucat pasi, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum. Ia memberikan setangkai bunga lili yang tadi baru di petiknya, lalu menyodorkannya pada sehun sambil menatapnya lirih.

Ia bersyukur bahwa kali ini sehun tidak menolaknya, sehun menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Luhan tersenyum senang, lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan pandangannnya gelap.

"Luhan! Luhan!"teriak sehun, ia menarik tubuh luhan dan mendekapnya. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, sehun menelan ludahnya dengan mata membulat. Ia tercengang mendapati darah sudah mengalir di bagian belakang luhan.

Punggung bidang sehun semakin bergetar.

_Apakah ia tadi memelukku untuk menyelamatkanku dari sesuatu?_

"Luhan!"

**TBC**

**Makasih udah suka dan review ff-ku, I will update my story as fast as possible, guys! So thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Shooting Star Ch 4**

**Rated M/Mpreg/Hunhan**

.

.

.

"Luhan!"sehun berteriak dengan tubuh bergetar ketika tubuh luhan mulai menghilang di balik pintu menuju ruang operasi.

Ia tertunduk lemah, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia bahkan tidak tau mengapa ia menangis, ia tidak tau mengapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat luhan melindunginya. Luhan seharusnya tidak melindunginya, ia telah meniduri dan memukulinya, lalu mengapa pria itu melindunginya?

Sehun terduduk lemah di ruang tunggu, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, tak perduli jika noda darah di tangannya mengotori wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut karena apa yang telah terjadi. Setelah sekitar satu jam dalam ruang operasi, kyung soo keluar dengan baju operasi dan masker yang masih terlekat di mulutnya.

Sehun menatapnya khawatir "bagaimana kyung?"tanya sehun bergetar.

Kyung soo terdiam, air mata mengalir dari matanya dan tersembunyi di balik masker hijau itu, membuat sehun semakin bergetar "kyung! Katakan!"teriak sehun terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Sehun, dia baik-baik saja"ujar kyung soo parau.

Sehun bernafas lega, rasanya tali yang mengikat raganya telah di lepaskan. Ia kemudian menatap kyung soo bingung "lalu mengapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"Sehun..."panggil kyung soo pelan.

Ia terisak pelan, dan sehun hanya diam memerhatikan. "Sejak dia masuk rumah sakit, demamnya naik dan turun. Awalnya ku kira karena terlalu banyak di pukuli."kyung soo berkata serak, sehun mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Aku mengambil darahnya, dan hasilnya sudah keluar. Tapi aku belum sempat melihatnya"kyung soo menarik nafasnya berusaha menahan air matanya.

"hari ini aku baru menyadarinya, dia hamil sehun"

Sehun terhenyak mendengar kata-kata kyung soo, rasanya ia baru saja di hempaskan ke lubang yang begitu dalam.

"Tapi dia laki-laki kyung"jawab sehun mencoba tenang.

"Sehun-ah, di dunia ini ada laki-laki istimewa yang mempunyai rahim dan luhan adalah salah satunya"

Kyung soo mencoba tenang "dan maafkan aku, karena tusukan pisau yang terlalu dalam itu, ia keguguran. Dan mungkin, hanya mungkin, ia bisa saja tidak bisa punya keturunan lagi"

Sehun terdiam dalam hening, air mata kembali jatuh menetes memperlihatkan rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakkan dada. Matanya yang masih menangis itu berubah kosong, ia melangkah gontai meninggalkan kyung soo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

Sehun terduduk di ujung koridor yang gelap dan terlihat sepi. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tekukan kakinya lalu dalam hening terdengar isakan-isakan yang ia coba untuk di telan.

Tapi tetap saja, isakan-isakan pilu itu terluncur dari bibirnya dan seakan menjadi irama kesedihannya saat ini, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Aku ingin pulang"

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah menangis semalaman karena fakta menyakitkan yang menusuknya semalam. Ia menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar menampakkan matahari sudah bersinar di atas sana. Ia melangkah malas ke kamar mandi lalu mencuci mukanya sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya.

Suara getaran ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, ia berlari lalu mengangkat telpon dari seseorang di seberang sana.

"Dia sudah sadar?"suaranya terdengar pelan, namun air mukanya terlihat sangat lega.

"Aku akan segera kesana"ujarnya cepat, lalu mematikan ponselnya kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap-siap ke rumah sakit.

Setelah bersiap-siap, dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam mobil hyundainya di temani sekertaris kim. Meskipun masih terlihat datar, wajah sehun terlihat lebih merona kali ini.

"Eum, sebentar."panggilnya.

Sekertaris kim menoleh "iya tuan?"

"Apa di dekat sini ada toko bunga? Aku ingin membeli bunga lili"

Sekertaris kim tersenyum "tentu, kita akan mampir ke toko bunga"

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamar luhan memegang satu buket bunga lili putih yang sepertinya disukai luhan. Ia memandangi luhan yang terduduk dari kaca kecil di tengah pintu ruangan luhan. Ia menghela nafasnya gugup, ia belum pernah membelikan bunga untuk seseorang sebelumnya.

"Masuklah"suara berat yang lembut di belakangnya menembus gendang telinganya, sehun berbalik dan mendapati kyung soo tengah tersenyum hangat disana.

"Kyung.."panggil sehun pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Masuklah, dan berikan bunga itu padanya. Sudah waktunya kau memperbaiki kesalahanmu sehun"kata kyung soo lembut.

"T-tapi..."

"Masuklah"

Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu tertunduk mencoba berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap kyung soo yang balas mengangguk padanya. Sehun menghela nafasnya sejenak mencoba menetralkan rasa gugupnya dan keram yang tiba-tiba menyerang tangannya. Ia menggeser pintu kamar luhan dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Luhan tersadar setelah bergelung dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sehun disana. Tapi kali ini ia tidak mendapatkan tatapan penuh benci dan amarah, tatapan sehun kali ini begitu lembut dan seakan luhan adalah satu-satunya bagi sehun. Tatapan itu seperti tatapan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan masih terlihat sangat sama. Luhan tersenyum, sehun yang di tunggunya kembali.

Sehun berdehem berusaha mengontrol rasa gugupnya, ia lalu menyodorkan bunga lili yang sempat di belinya tadi sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Luhan menatap bunga itu dengan takjub dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mengambil bunga itu, masih menatapnya tak percaya. Ia beralih menatap sehun yang masih memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan luhan.

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata luhan karena terlalu bahagia, sehun terkejut dan kali ini ia menatap luhan dengan mata rusanya yang basah karena air mata itu. Luhan tersenyum meski air mata tak usai berhenti dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terpesona dengan pemandangan itu. Bagaimana luhan tersenyum, bagaimana lucunya wajah itu, dan betapa indahnya mata rusa itu. Hal itu seakan adalah pemandangan yang jarang di suguhi oleh Tuhan.

"Kau tidurlah"sehun kembali berwajah datar, lalu membantu luhan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Dan tak lama luhan tertidur dengan bunga lili yang di peluknya, ia bahkan tersenyum dalam tidurnya membuat sehun tersenyum lega jika luhan menyukai pemberiannya dan menerimanya dengan baik.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya setelah puas memandangi wajah luhan. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup kening luhan sejenak lalu pergi meninggalkan luhan yang tertidur lelap.

Sehun mendapati sekertaris kim yang tengah berdiri menunggunya di depan kamar luhan.

"Sekertaris kim"panggil sehun.

"Ya tuan?"

"Aku ingin kau cari siapa pelakunya"ujar sehun datar dan penuh amarah.

Sekertaris kim terdiam sejenak, lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya "baik tuan, saya akan mencari siapa pelakunya"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu pergi keluar dari rumah sakit untuk mengurus beberapa masalah di perusahaan.

Setelah tertidur cukup lama, luhan terbangun dan hari terlihat sudah sore. Baru kali ini ia merasakan tidur yang sangat nyaman dan rasanya bersemangat ketika bangun. Ia tersenyum mendapati bunga lilinya masih di sampingnya, ia membelai bunga lili itu seakan itu adalah sehun.

"Luhan!"suara itu terdengar mengagetkan luhan.

Kyung soo berdiri disana sambil tersenyum menggoda "woah, yang baru saja dapat bunga merona-rona seperti ini"goda kyung soo sedangkan luhan hanya menatapnya bingung sekaligus polos.

"Aigoo, luhan-ku sangat imut"gemas kyung soo.

"Aku membawakanmu makan"lanjutnya, sambil menunjukkan nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. Ia menaruh meja di atas kaki luhan lalu menaruh nampan tersebut.

Mata luhan berbinar, rasa lapar yang tadinya tak terasa kini terasa mendera perutnya. Ia mulai memasukkan mulutnya kedalam mangkuk dan memakan makanannya.

"Luhan!"teriak kyung soo membuat luhan berjengit kaget.

Kyung soo menatapnya kesal lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "kau harus belajar menggunakan tangan oke? TANGAN"kata kyung soo penuh penekanan sedangkan luhan hanya menatap kyung soo datar.

Kyung soo lalu mengeluarkan sumpit khusus anak-anak yang tadi di bawanya. "Ini, kau harus berlatih dengan ini"ujarnya lalu mempraktekan bagaimana cara penggunaannya.

Luhan kemudian mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang telah kyung soo ajarkan padanya tadi. Ia berusaha keras, namun makanannya terus jatuh yang diiringi dengan desahan frustasi darinya membuat kyung soo terkikik. Luhan masih mencoba, hingga akhirnya luhan mampu mengambil makanannya dengan sumpitnya lalu memasukkanya ke dalam mulutnya membuat kyung soo berteriak senang dan bertepuk tangan. Lalu menit-menit berikutnya luhan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sumpit khusus anak itu.

Kyung soo menatapnya takjub "woah, kau belajar dengan cepat luhan"

"Cobalah bicara! Sebut 'sehun'"ucap kyung soo.

Luhan membuka mulutnya dan menggerak-gerakannya namun suaranya sama sekali tak keluar membuatnya mendesah frustasi. Kyung soo tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu luhan pelan "tidak apa-apa aku yakin kau pasti bisa nanti"kekehnya.

"Baiklah, waktu istirahatku sudah selesai. Kau beristirahatlah luhan"kyung soo tersenyum hangat, lalu mengambil nampan dan pergi.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mulai berbaring dan kembali terlelap, karena terlalu banyak yang di alaminya, ia begitu cepat merasa lelah. Ia terus terlelap tanpa ingat waktu dan matahari sudah tenggelam dengan sempurna.

Tak lama suara pintu ruangannya terdengar di buka. Suara langkah kakinya yang familiar dapat di dengar luhan dan cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun dan merasa gugup. Lelaki yang baru saja masuk menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya "baru saja bangun, putri tidur?"

Tubuh luhan mulai bergetar, pria itu menatapnya tajam dan penuh amarah. "Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku, hum?"ia tersenyum iblis lalu menyetrum luhan lagi.

Luhan kejang-kejang dan merasa lemas dalam beberapa saat. Pria itu tertawa dan terdengar mengerikan bagi luhan. Ia menarik rambut luhan, memaksa luhan agar bangkit, luhan meringis pelan merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya. "Kau mati luhan, kau akan mati bersama sehun. Tunggulah"

Ia menyeringai "dan kau akan mati sebagai pembunuh orang tuanya di mata sehun" ia kembali menyetrum luhan berkali-kali lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan menaruhnya di tangan luhan yang sudah terkapar lemas kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Luhan terbaring lemah, air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya dan kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah menuju sebuah gedung tua yang gelap dan jauh dari keramaian. Gedung itu sudah penuh akan para anak buah sehun. Ia melangkah dalam hening dan gelap, lalu mendapati seorang pria yang wajahnya sudah babak belur terduduk dan terikat di sebuah kursi.

"Dia?"tanya sehun pelan.

Sekertaris kim tampak mengangguk hormat ke arah sehun. Pria di hadapannya menyeringai santai dan menatap sehun nyalang.

'Buk'satu pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di wajah pria itu.

Meski tampak kesakitan, pria itu tampak santai dan tertawa "hanya segini bocah?"ujarnya santai.

Sehun kembali memukulnya berkali-kali dengan rasa geram, hingga membuat pria itu bahkan tak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

"Katakan... mengapa kau mencoba membunuhku?"sehun mencoba tenang.

Pria itu tertawa kecil "bukan aku yang memulai ini semua, tapi orang tuamu"jawabnya parau.

Sehun mengernyit "orang tuaku?"

"Orang tuamu menyuruh seorang anjing pembunuh untuk membunuh orang tuaku, sialan"pria yang tampak tangguh itu kini terlihat menitikkan air mata yang bercampur dengan darahnya.

"Setelah itu ayahmu merampas semua kekayaan kami, dan kupikir aku bisa membalas dendam setelah kudengar mereka punya anak tunggal. Dan kau tau? Aku bahagia ketika kudengar orang tuamu mati"

Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan pria itu, tangannya terkepal bersiap memukul pria itu lagi.

"Kau... kau pikir berapa keluarga di luar sana yang sudah di bunuh ayahmu? Hah?"

Pria itu tersenyum "kau pikir, bagaimana ia mendapatkan semua kesuksesan itu dalam waktu yang begitu singkat?"

Sehun terdiam, ia memang merasa janggal dengan kesuksesan ayahnya sejak duduk di sekolah menengah, tapi dia tidak pernah ambil pikir panjang.

"Tidak mungkin!" Satu pukulan kembali melayang.

"Seseorang mengirim email padaku mengatakan bahwa jika aku bisa membunuhmu, aku bisa mendapatkan kembali aset orang tuaku, dan kupikir aku harus melakukannya hitung-hitung balas dendam"

Nafas sehun mulai tersengal-sengal, ia terlalu mendapat banyak shock, dan ia masih belum mempercayai apa yang di katakan pria itu. Ia mencoba tenang, lalu berbalik menatap sekertaris kim dengan mata kosongnya "bunuh dia"

Sekertaris kim sedikit membulatkan matanya lalu mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan sehun. Sehun berlari keluar gedung, lalu masuk ke mobilnya tanpa supir dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan begitu cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Ia berlari cepat ke ruangan luhan, ia tidak sabar bertemu luhan untuk sekedar melihat senyumnya dan menenangkan dirinya. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia membuka pintu kamar luhan dan secara ajaib nafasnya mulai teratur ketika mata elangnya mendapati luhan terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan terlihat damai.

Ia tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati luhan, menggenggam tangan luhan dan mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa tahun luhan sedang pingsan. "Hiks, mengapa semua terasa berat bagiku"sehun terisak keras.

"Mengapa begitu banyak rahasia disini? Mengapa aku melewatkan banyak hal?"ucap sehun parau.

Ia menggenggam tangan luhan begitu erat, dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu dari tangan luhan, seperti ada sebuah benda yang sedang di genggamnya. Ia mengambil benda itu dari tangan luhan, lalu terlihatlah sebuah kalung yang tidak asing lagi bagi sehun.

Kalung putih dengan bintang itu milik ibunya, ia masih ingat betapa ibunya sangat menyukainya kalung itu. Sehun merasa terhenyak, bagaimana bisa luhan mendapatkan kalung itu? Apakah luhan benar-benar membunuh ibunya?

Ia menatap luhan, matanya kembali menunjukkan rasa benci dan amarah. Luhan dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah sehun disana, namun senyumnya menghilangan hanya dalam beberapa Detik ketika mata rusanya bertemu tatap dengan mata sehun yang kembali menatapnya nyalang.

"Sialan kau, jalang!"teriak sehun kemudian memukuli luhan beberapa kali di wajah membuat bibir luhan kembali mengeluarkan darah segar.

Tubuh luhan mulai bergetar. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa sehun berubah dengan begitu cepat? Ia bersikap manis tadi siang, lalu mengapa sekarang ia bersikap seperti ini? Luhan menitikkan air matanya.

"Berhenti menangis! Aku tidak akan luluh dengan tangisanmu!"satu pukulan mendarat di perut luhan membuat luhan langsung memuntahkan darah.

"Aku... aku sudah mempercayaimu, kau sialan. Aku... aku pikir kau bukanlah..."sehun merasa tak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya, air matanya juga tak sanggup ia tahan.

Ia segera berlari keluar, mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Aku dan luhan akan pulang, siapkan dua mobil. Aku terlalu jijik untuk berbagi tempat duduk dengannya"ujar sehun datar, kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan peduli dengan kesehatanmu, kau akan di kurung seumur hidupmu luhan"

.

.

.

"Sehun! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!"kyung soo berteriak sambil menangis sedangkan sehun hanya membuang muka dan diam.

"Sehun! Kau bukan orang seperti ini!"

"Aku orang yang seperti ini! Aku bukan sehun yang dulu kyung soo! Terimalah itu!"bentak sehun.

Kyung soo terdiam masih menangis.

"Dan aku tidak akan berbuat baik dengan orang yang telah membunuh orang tuaku, kyung..."lanjut sehun melemah kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan cepat.

Kyung soo terdiam menatap sehun dari luar mobil sambil menangis, sedangkan sehun hanya memilih memandang ke depan dengan wajahnya yang datar. Di belakangnya luhan sudah ditarik paksa, dan kini terduduk dalam mobil yang terparkir di belakang mobil sehun. Luhan menyenderkan kepala ke kaca mobil berusaha menetralkan rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya.

Air mata kembali jatuh, teringat bagaimana cara sehun menatapnya dan memukulinya tadi. Mengapa ketika ia sudah merasa sangat bahagia, lalu semua itu hancur hanya dalam sekejap?

Tak lama kemudian, kedua mobil itu mulai berangkat menuju rumah. Luhan masih menangis dalam hening, jalan begitu sepi karena hari memang sudah larut malam.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba tenang dan berhenti menangis.

'Ciiit'bruk'

Luhan membuka matanya, rasa pening langsung menyerang kepalanya, tubuhnya terasa sakit di tambah bekas luka tembak dan luka tusuknya yang kini kembali berdarah. Ia mencoba bangkit meski tubuhnya terasa lemas, telinganya terus berdengung dan waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Luhan menyadari bahwa dirinya kini tak lagi berada di sebuah mobil.

Tangannya bertumpu pada sebuah pohon. Nafasnya tersengal dan kakinya pun rasanya tak kuat membopong tubuhnya dan bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya yang begitu gelap, lalu melihat sebuah mobil yang tadi ia naiki sudah terbalik tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia meringis dan mencoba mencari seseorang, ia mencari sehun, ia mengkhawatirkan sehun. Dimana sehun? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Ia menggerakkan mulutnya mencoba memanggil sehun, namun suaranya masih tak mau keluar. Ia meringis karena lukanya semakin bertambah sakit, ia kembali menggerakkan mulutnya dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suaranya "s- seh..."

"S-sehu... s-sehun..."panggilnya parau dan terdengar kaku.

"S-sehun" ia mencoba berteriak namun ia tidak punya lagi tenaga. Ia melepaskan tumpuannya pada pohon, dan mendekati mobil,namun karena jalan yang begitu licin luhan terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam sebuah sungai dengan arus yang cukup deras.

Luhan membuka matanya, menatap bulan yang terlihat begitu indah dilihat dari bawah air.

_Aku menunggumu_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Bahkan dari ketika kita saling menatap mata._

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Aku mencintai bagaimana cara kau menatapku ketika itu_

_Aku merasa hangat_

_Dan seakan tidak ada yang akan menatapku rendah._

_Sehun..._

_Tidakkah kau ingat aku?_

_Tidak perlu ingat dalam otakmu_

_Ingatlah aku_

_Dalam hatimu, carilah aku dalam hatimu._

Luhan menaikkan tangannya seakan-akan ingin menggapai bulan itu. Ia tersenyum, dan mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

.

.

.

_5 years later _

Sehun tergeletak lemah di atas lantai sambil memegang sebotol wine di tangannya, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya melewati hidung mancungnya. Setelah kejadian lima tahun lalu, dimana ban mobilnya pecah dan rem mobil yang dinaiki luhan blong yang menyebabkan luhan menghilang selama 5 tahun terakhir ini dan sehun yang koma selama beberapa bulan.

Dan sekarang beginilah keadaan sehun. Ia mulai menjadi workaholic dan alcoholic. Ia sudah mengerahkan semua anak buah, detektif swasta, dan bahkan polisi untuk segera menemukan luhan. Namun mereka tidak menemukan luhan selama 5 tahun ini. Luhan seakan menghilang jauh di telan bumi sejak mobilnya masuk ke jurang, sedangkan mobil sehun terbanting-banting dan terpental beberapa meter.

Rasa rindu yang teramat begitu mendera hatinya selama lima tahun belakangan. Hatinya kosong dan hari-harinya hanya ia isi dengan kerja penuh, lalu setelah bekerja ia akan minum wisky atau wine hingga mabuk, lalu paginya ia akan bekerja kembali. Ia menjalani hidupnya seperti itu selama lima tahun ini. Tidak ada yang istimewa baginya, semua yang ia lakukan seakan menjadi sia-sia tanpa keberadaan luhan di sampingnya.

Ia begitu menginginkan luhan, menatapnya,menciumnya dan mengecap tubuhnya lagi dengan cara yang lembut. Ia menginginkan luhan berada dalam jarak pandangnya dan mendapatkan senyum luhan setiap hari, senyum yang ia berikan ketika luhan mendapat bunga di rumah sakit ketika itu.

Sehun tertawa kecil dalam hening, ia meneguk wine-nya hingga habis, kemudian jatuh tertidur lelap.

"Tuan"

Sehun terbangun oleh suara sekertaris kim dan matahari juga sudah terlihat begitu benderang. Sehun berdecak kesal melirik jam dinding dengan malas.

"Anda harus menjaga kesehatan anda tuan"ujar sekertaris kim, namun tak diindahkan oleh sehun.

"Kita ada jadwal tuan, ingat? Kita akan membicarakan kontrak perusahaan cho corp. Kau tau ini begitu penting, tuan"

Sehun berdecak kesal "baik, aku bangun"sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Jam 3 ada meeting mengenai hotel baru di pulau jeju, lalu-"

Sehun memotong perkataan sekertaris kim yang sibuk menyebutkan jadwal sehun "jam 3 di batalkan, ganti besok. Jam 3 aku harus ke suatu tempat"

Sekertaris kim menghela nafasnya "kau akan ke jurang itu lagi tuan?"tebak sekertaris kim karena sudah menjadi acara rutin sehun setahun sekali, setiap tanggal dimana luhan menghilang, ia akan pergi ke jurang itu, berharap ia bertemu luhan disana.

Sehun hanya diam tak berniat menjawab. Setelah keheningan itu cukup bertahan lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman cho seung hwan, yaitu Pemilik perusaha cho corp, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea dan jepang. sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan merasa takjub melihat bagaimana rapi dan bersihnya rumah adat korea itu. Ornamen-ornamen khas seperti istana zaman joseon di tambahkan dalam pilar-pilar rumah itu. Pohon mapple besar dengan daunnya yang sudah berwarna coklat itu berdiri tegak di taman rumah serta bunga-bunga musim semi di tata dengan baik.

Dan dari salah satu bunga itu, terlihat satu petak bunga lili putih yang di tanam agak jauh dari bunga lainnya. Sehun mendekati bunga itu dan kembali merasa sesak. Setiap ia melihat bunga lili, semua memori akan tertuju pada luhan. Bagaimana ia tersenyum ketika mendapat bunga lili darinya hari itu. Sehun menarik nafasnya berusaha menahan tangis.

"Eoh! Apa kau oh sehun? Ayah sedang menunggu di dalam"suara yang asing itu menembus gendang telinganya.

Ia menoleh, lalu detik berikutnya matanya membulat, nafasnya tersengal dan reflek ia mundur satu langkah.

Pria mungil dengan kacamata yang terpasang imut di hidungnya menatap sehun bingung, karena reaksinya yang tidak biasa.

Pria itu berdehem lalu melepas kacamata bacanya, mungkin karena itu sehun terkejut?.pikirnya

"Ahh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Cho Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku luhan"ujar pria bernama luhan itu sambil tersenyum manis, mirip sekali dengan senyumnya di hari itu.

"Ayah sudah menunggu di dalam, ayo masuk"ujarnya

Sehun masih terdiam tanpa kata, ia begitu terkejut bagaimana pria di hadapannya bisa mirip sekali dengan luhan. Cara mereka tersenyum pun terlihat sama, hanya saja luhan ini berbicara dan terlihat sangat sopan. Sekertaris kim pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"L-luhan..."

"Ya?"

**TBC**

**Holaa, your review make it fast:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Shooting Star chap 5**

**Rated M/Mpreg/HunHan**

.

.

.

Sehun menyesap segelas teh yang di hidangkan di hadapannya, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah dimana pria mungil bernama cho luhan tadi menghilang.

"Kau tertarik pada putraku, tuan oh?"tuan cho tertawa khas orang tua.

Sehun tersentak, lalu tersenyum getir "t-tidak bukan begitu"

"Karena urusan kita sudah selesai, apa kau mau putraku memberikan tur keliling rumah sederhanaku ini?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk sambil menyesap teh krisannya dengan gugup.

"Asisten park, antarkan tuan oh pada luhan"

pria bertubuh tinggi dengan mata yang sedikit bulat terlihat membungkuk hormat ke arah tuan cho. Ia lalu menuntun sehun ke sebuah ruangan. Sehun sampai di depat sebuah pintu kemudian ia memutar kenop pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua itu, ia kemudian melangkah masuk, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pupil matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Dimana terdapat buku-buku yang disusun rapi dalam lemari yang mengelilingi ruangan itu, tingginya pun menjulang seakan tak ada habisnya.

Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan gugup, menatap luhan yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan kedatangannya dan terus fokus pada buku yang di bacanya. Ia menatap wajah cantik itu dengan wajah datar.

Sehun kemudian berdehem mencoba mendapat perhatian luhan. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati wajah tak asing disana kemudian menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Ahh ada apa tuan oh sehun?"

"A-ah ayahmu memintamu untuk mengajakku berkeliling rumah"

"Ahh baiklah kalau gitu"luhan tersenyum manis, lalu melepas kata mata baca pinknya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Maaf kalau mengganggu waktumu"ucap sehun datar.

"Tidak apa-apa"jawab luhan singkat.

Ia kemudian menuntun sehun untuk melihat rumah mereka yang desain-nya khas jaman joseon namun terlihat lebih modern. Setelah berkeliling selama 30 menit keduanya berhenti dan duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman belakang rumah.

Mata sehun masih setia menatap setiap lekuk wajah luhan, sedari tadi ia tidak fokus melihat-lihat rumah, matanya terus tertuju pada wajah yang begitu mirip dengan luhan-nya.

"Luhan"panggil sehun pelan.

"Ya?"luhan menatap sehun dengan begitu lekat dan senyum manisnya yang masih tergores indah di wajah manisnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanya sehun pelan.

Luhan diam sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa kau merasa pernah kenal denganku?"sehun menatap lirih. Entah mengapa ia merasa salah setiap kali ia berharap luhan kembali dan memberikan senyumannya. Ia merasa salah, ia terus membiarkan luhan memasuki hatinya selama ini. Seharusnya ia membalaskan dendam orang tuanya, lalu mengapa ia terus terjatuh dalam pesona luhan.

Setiap ia teringat ibunya, sehun merasa kepalanya baru saja di pukul batu dan membuatnya sadar bahwa luhan adalah pembunuh orang tuanya.

Mata sehun tiba-tiba menjadi kelam, selama lima tahun ini ketika ia merindukan luhan, ia akan menyayat dirinya sendiri agar dirinya tetap sadar untuk membenci luhan dan tidak boleh merindukannya. Ia terus menyayat dirinya hingga tak terhitung lagi berapa bekas sayatan yang sudah tertoreh di tangannya.

Wajah sehun kini berubah menjadi datar. Luhan diam, dan kemudian wajahnya ikut berubah menjadi datar.

"Tidak, aku rasa kita baru saja bertemu hari ini oh sehun-sshi"ujar luhan datar.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berbalik memunggungi luhan "aku sedang sibuk, sebaiknya aku pergi"sehun melangkah cepat meninggalkan luhan yang kini ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat.

Mata luhan kini tidak sehangat di hadapan sehun, ia menatap punggung bidang itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang menguap-nguap.

_Ingat_

_Aku ingat jelas semuanya_

"Asisten park"

"Ya tuan?"

"Aku ingin bicara dengan ayah"

.

.

.

"Kau ingin melakukan proyek kerjasama itu?"tanya tuan cho dengan sedikit mengernyit.

Luhan menyesap tehnya yang masih mengepul dengan anggun lalu mengangguk tegas.

"Kau yakin luhan? Ayah masih mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu"

Luhan tersenyum lembut ke arah tuan cho lalu menggeleng pelan "aku sudah tidak apa-apa ayah"

Tuan cho menghela nafasnya dan tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia tau anaknya itu sangatlah pintar, tapi ia belum pernah sama sekali masuk bisnis dan ini terlalu cepat untuk langsung menghadapi sebuah proyek besar ditambah kesehatan anaknya yg masih agak lemah itu.

"Ayah"panggil luhan lembut sembari menggenggam tangan ayahnya erat, mencoba memberi keyakinan.

Tuan cho menghela nafas "baiklah luhan"

Luhan menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya "terima kasih ayah"

"Kalau begitu kau akan bekerja beberapa bulan di perusahaan oh ditemani anggota tim dari perusahaan kita"

"Baik ayah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik"

.

.

.

Sehun terduduk di sebuah ruangan dimana dulu luhan tinggal, sesekali terdengar helaan nafas putus asanya. Tangannya menggenggam kalung ibunya dengan erat, sesekali mengelus lembut tempat tidur dimana luhan tidur dulu.

Pikiran sehun masih belum jernih, disisi lain sehun membenci luhan, tapi disisi lainnya lagi ia berharap luhan kembali. Ia ingin luhan kembali ke sisinya, menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum dengan manis.

Ia ingat bagaimana sosok rusa manis itu tersenyum meski air mata telah membasahi wajahnya ketika ia meniduri dan menyiksanya. Ia ingat bagaimana tersiratnya rasa sakit dalam wajah itu, ia tau luhan kesakitan tapi saat itu ia begitu tidak peduli dan terus memaksa dan menyiksa luhan.

Dan sekarang ia hanya berusaha tidak peduli. Tapi hatinya terus mengatakan bahwa ia peduli dan rasanya sangat sakit. Tidak memiliki luhan disisinya begitu menyakitkan dan ia sangat merindukannya. Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, ia menatap kalung ibunya yang ketika malam itu berada di tangan luhan.

"Eomma, bagaimana? Aku mohon tolong aku"ia berkata lirih ketika air mata terus mengalir.

Ia menaruh kalung itu di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur, lalu mengambil sebuah pisau lipat yang selalu tersedia di kantongnya. Ia melangkah gontai ke arah kamar mandi dengan wajah datar dan penuh dengan air mata.

Dalam hitungan detik, ia menyayat tangannya tanpa ragu. Ia terus menyayat tangannya sambil terisak, ia sungguh lelah dengan semua kebimbangannya. Sekarang seseorang yang mirip dengan luhan, melangkah masuk ke kehidupannya. Apa ia harus mencintainya? Dan melanjutkan balas dendamnya?

Sehun berhenti menyayat tangannya, dan isakannya pun ikut berhenti. Suasana kamar mandi hening, hanya suara detakan jam yang menjadi irama penghantar. Sehun menatap tangannya, belum pernah terpikir baginya untuk menyayat nadinya.

Ia terus menatap nadinya dengan air mata yang masih tak berhenti. Detik berikutnya ia sudah menyayat nadinya, ia berteriak kesakitan namun kesakitan itu masih bukan apa-apa dengan rasa sakit yang ia alami selama ini. Bagaimana lelah pikirannya, bagaima lelah hatinya, bagaimana lelah tubuhnya. Setiap malam sehun mabuk, ketika ia tidak mabuk sama sekali ia tidak tertidur, dan ketika ia rindu, ia akan menyayat tangannya demi menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menyayat hatinya.

Waktu terasa melambat dalam seketika, suara dentangan jam dan pisau yang terlepas dari genggaman sehun ikut melambat. Tubuh tingginya meringsut jatuh ke lantai, tangannya sudah bercucuran darah, dan lantai sudah berlumuran darah.

Sehun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, air mata masih setia menemaninya. Ia bahagia, rasanya ia bahagia dengan apa yang sekarang di lakukannya. Ia memilih bersama tuhan untuk sekarang, dan dia terlalu lelah melewati semuanya. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini, dia tidak punya sandaran ketika dia lelah.

Ketika ia bersiap menutup matanya, suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menembus gendang telinganya. Ia berharap orang itu tidak melihatnya dan hanya membiarkannya mati, namun harapannya itu hanyalah harapan.

Sekertaris kim tampak terkejut melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Namun dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah, ia menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat.

Sehun yang mulai hilang kesadaran merasa aneh. Apa sekertaris kim baru saja tersenyum dan meninggalkannya? Apa tadi itu benar sekertaris kim?

Dengan cepat ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Sehun-ah ada apa?"

"Kai"panggil sehun parau.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"pekik kai

Sehun tertawa kecil "aku baru saja bunuh diri?"

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda sehun-ah"terdengar tawa kai di seberang sana.

"Aku serius, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Sekarang cepat panggilkan ambulan sebelum aku mati"jawab sehun santai seakan nyawa adalah hal sepele bagi sehun.

"Kau gila!"kai berteriak kesal lalu dengan cepat mematikan hubungan ponsel mereka dan menelpon ambulans.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan tak lama kesadarannya mulai habis.

.

.

.

"Kudengar hari ini presdir mereka tidak bisa hadir"salah satu anggota tim bernama baekhyun terlihat berbisik-bisik.

Luhan yang awalnya tidak tertarik dengan gosipan baekhyun dan xiumin tiba-tiba tertarik. Langkahnya terhenti, lalu ia menatap baekhyun "benarkah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian merangkul luhan "kudengar presdir mereka mencoba bunuh diri kemarin"

Luhan terhenyak, mengapa sehun mencoba bunuh diri? Anak yang terlihat kuat itu mencoba bunuh diri?

"Apa sebaiknya kita menjenguknya nanti sepulang kerja?"usul xiumin.

Luhan menatap xiumin "mungkin sebaiknya begitu" luhan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gedung perusahaan oh yang di sambut ramah oleh para karyawan dari perusahaan tersebut. Luhan langsung saja menuju ruangan yang sudah di siapkan untuknya.

Ruangan dengan pemandangan yang cukup bagus itu membuat luhan merasa nyaman. Ia kemudian mencoba fokus pada pekerjaannya sesekali menyesap kopi yang di buatkan oleh asisten park. Setelah meminta izin pada ayahnya agar asisten park ikut dengannya, akhirnya ayahnya setuju dan asisten park akan menjadi sekertaris sekaligus asistennya selama ia bekerja di perusahaan oh. Lagipula hanya asisten park yang tau betul bagaimana kondisi kesehatannya, jadi ia merasa cukup nyaman.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk"ujar luhan, matanya masih setia membaca berkas-berkas projek mereka.

"Tuan cho"suara yang tak terdengar asing dan cukup membuat luhan bergetar itu menembus gendang telinganya.

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati pria berkaca mata yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di dekat pintu sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mengontrol rasa takutnya, ia masih trauma dan bayang-bayang pria di hadapannya terus menguap di dalam otaknya. Ia meletakkan gelas kopinya dengan gugup, lalu balas tersenyum "sekertaris kim, ada apa?"

"Karena tuan oh sedang sakit, jadi aku menggantikannya untuk mengucapkan selamat datang tuan"

Luhan menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya "ahh terima kasih"

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu tuan?"

"Tidak"jawab luhan singkat, kemudian duduk dan kembali membaca berkas-berkasnya sembari menyeruput kopinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu-"

Luhan memotong perkataan sekertaris kim "kau masih berencana membunuhnya?"

Sekertaris kim yang bersiap keluar terdiam "maksudmu tuan?"

Luhan menyeringai "lucu sekali, dulu kau bertindak seakan-akan kau tuanku, dan sekarang kau memanggilku tuan?"

Ekspresi sekertaris kim berubah dalam hitungan detik.

"Ohh lihat, tuanku yang manis ini terlihat takut"luhan beranjak dari duduknya, dan mulai melangkah mendekati sekertaris kim.

"K-kau? L-luhan?!"pekik sekertaris kim.

Tanpa aba-aba luhan segera mendorong sekertaris kim ke dinding. Luhan menatap sekerstaris kim tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun, tidak seperti dulu lagi. "Kau tau? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang. Tapi, sayangnya aku bukan pembunuh lagi. Aku bukan anjing lagi"luhan masih menyeringai.

Ia kemudian menatap tajam ke arah sekertaris kim yang terdiam dan memucat "berani kau menyentuh sehun, aku akan langsung membunuhmu"

Luhan mulai menjauhi sekertaris kim yang mulai merasa bisa bernafas "karena sehun adalah mainanku saat ini. Bukankah aku ini anjing baginya? Kalau begitu, akan ku buat dia sebagai bola yang akan ku kunyah hingga hancur" ia menyerengai membuat sekertaris kim bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian semua yang menyiksa dan menghancurkanku, akan ku remukkan dan kuhancurkan dengan perlahan"

.

.

.

Sementara didalam masih ada sekertaris kim, asisten park duduk sembari menyusun jadwal luhan dan berkas-berkas yang harus di tanda tangani. Seorang pria mungil melangkah mendekatinya sembari membawa satu map biru di tangannya.

"Hey, apa ada luhan di dalam? Ahh maksudku tuan cho"

Asisten park mendongak dan menatap pria mungil di hadapannya. Pria mungil itu terdiam menatap mata indah yang membuatnya terpesona dalam tiga detik itu, asisten park tersenyum dan bahkan senyumannya itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, pria mungil itu menelan ludahnya.

"Iya, dia ada di dalam tapi sekertaris tuan oh masih ada di dalam"jawab asisten park dengan suara beratnya yang rasanya langsung saja menghangatkan hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian sekertaris kim keluar dengan wajah pucat, tapi pria mungil itu merasa tak terganggu dan terus menatap asisten park dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat asisten park sedikit merasa risih.

"T-tuan, anda sepertinya sudah boleh masuk"ujar asisten park mencoba sopan.

Baekhyun tersentak lalu tersenyum manis "t-tidak, kau tidak boleh memanggilku tuan. Kita bisa menjadi teman kan? Kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun, siapa namamu?"ujar baekhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Asisten park tersenyum kaku "a-aku park chanyeol"jawabnya

baekhyun berdehem "kalau begitu aku menemui tuan cho terlebih dahulu"ujarnya kemudian dengan cepat melesat ke dalam ruangan luhan.

"Luhan!"teriak baekhyun membuat sang empunya nama berjengit dan tersedak kopi.

"Baekkie! Kau mau membuatku jantungan?"teriak luhan sembari menatap baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun nyengir lalu menaruh berkas yang dibawanya di hadapan luhan.

"Lulu!"

Luhan mengernyit, ia sudah tidak familiar lagi dengan tingkah baekhyun, sahabat dekatnya selama 4 tahun ini. Ketika baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta ia akan menjadi overeaktif. Sahabat luhan yang satu itu memang sering sekali berganti-ganti pacar dan sering sekali di campakkan oleh pacar-pacarnya.

Luhan terkekeh lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya "jadi, kali ini siapa lagi baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum "sekertarismu lu!"teriak baekhyun terlalu senang.

"Maksudmu park chanyeol? Ya ampun anak ini. Sekarang kau mengincar sekertarisku?"tanya luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh sekertarismu tampan sekali? Bukan salahku!"kesal baekhyun kemudian ia tersenyum kembali "sebaiknya aku pergi untuk menyusun rencana"

Luhan memutar bola matanya "baek, jangan bilang rencana itu lagi"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura polos byun baekhyun, kau membuat mereka mabuk, lalu pagi harinya mereka menemukan diri mereka sudah telanjang denganmu di atas tempat tidur, kemudian kau akan menangis dengan aktingmu yang sangat buruk itu, dan membuat mereka menjadi pacarmu ckckck"luhan berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sudah hapal dengan kelakukan temannya.

"Kau bertindak seolah-olah kau sudah pernah melakukan sex, tapi kau belum pernah kan? Kau hanya membuat mereka mabuk dan tertidur lalu menelanjangi mereka ya kan?"lanjut luhan.

Wajah baekhyun seketika merona, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa malu "b-bukan urusanmu! Aku s-sudah pernah melakukannya! Ughh"kesal baekhyun kemudian berlari keluar ruangan sedangkan luhan hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Seluruh tim dari perusahaan cho termasuk chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengunjungi presdir oh, hanya sekedar menjaga kesopanan mereka. Xiumin berangkat dengan suho, jongdae dan baekhyun, sedangkan chanyeol sebagai asisten harus menemani luhan. Namun demi menolong sahabatnya itu luhan merubah posisinya.

Ia merangkul chanyeol yang cukup tinggi itu "aku akan berangkat dengan xiumin, chanyeol kau dengan baekhyun"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya "t-tapi ayahmu bilang aku harus-"

"Pokoknya kau dengan baekhyun"tegas luhan sambil mengerling ke arah baekhyun.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang antar chanyeol dan luhan, akhirnya chanyeol setuju untuk pergi bersama baekhyun. setelah beberapa menit dalam perjalananan akhirnha Semuanya sampai dengan selamat. Luhan dan chanyeol masuk terlebih dahulu, karena hanya beberapa orang yang di perbolehkan masuk.

"Chanyeol-ah kau tunggu di luar"

"Baik tuan"

Wajah luhan berubah datar, dan matanya berubah kosong. Ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan sehun yang cukup gelap, karena hanya ada sedikit penerangan dari luar. Suara derap langkah kaki luhan, membangunkan sehun.

Pria itu terlihat berantakan, wajahnya pucat, matanya merah, rambut-rambut mulai tumbuh di sekitar dagunya, kantung matanya terlihat begitu besar.

"L-luhan?"panggil sehun pelan.

"Ahh tuan oh, apa aku membangunkanmu?"tanya luhan lembut sambil tersenyum.

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya "tidak apa-apa"jawabnya singkat

"Kau merasa baikan, tuan oh?"luhan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja"jawabnya parau.

"Berbaringlah tuan oh"

Sehun menurut dan kembali berbaring, dia menatap luhan yang masih setia tersenyum. Ia merasa tenang dalam sekejap. suasana begitu hening dalam beberapa saat, dan tak lama suara sehun memecahkan keheningan "Menurutmu, kau akan memilih cinta atau benci ketika orang yang kau cintai telah merenggut sesuatu yang berharga darimu?"tanya sehun sambil menatap luhan rindu.

luhan terdiam sejenak, mengerti kemana arah bicara sehun."Aku tidak tau tentang itu, tuan oh. Tapi aku rasa sebelum memilih, kau harus melihat sekelilingmu dan bertanya apakah orang itu benar merenggutnya atau tidak?"jawab luhan santai penuh nada sarkastik.

Sehun terdiam, suasana yang gelap itu mulai terasa hening. Dengan kehadiran luhan disana, hatinya merasa sangat tenang, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun ia bisa tertidur tanpa bantuan alkohol dan obat. Ia bisa tertidur dengan damai.

Luhan menyeringai pelan, ia membenahi letak selimut sehun, lalu menatap pria yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak itu.

"Tidurlah oh sehun, tidurlah selama kau bisa"ujar luhan pelan.

"Setelah ini kita akan lihat kau masih bisa tertidur seperti itu atau tidak"

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga sehun "karena setelah ini, aku akan menghancurkanmu"

**TBC**

**Tiba-tiba pengen ada chanbaek couple untuk jadi penengah dan sedikit komedi, biar gak sedih-sedih amat/?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Shooting Star chap 6**

**Rated M/Mpreg/HunHan**

.

.

.

Sehun memakai jas kerjanya sambil merona dan tersenyum-senyum. Hari ini ia lebih memilih bekerja meski kondisinya masih belum memungkinkan. Sehun menatap dirinya, pertama kalinya dalam 6 tahun ia tersenyum. Anak desa itu kembali lagi dalam tubuhnya, ia menatap cermin seakan bertanya, apa kabarmu? Kemana saja kau? Tanpa kau aku hanya oh sehun yang jahat.

Sejak terbangun dari tidur nyenyak pertamanya dalam lima tahun ini, ia yakin, dalam kedipan mata yang pertamanya ketika bangun ia yakin, ia sudah memilih jalan hidup yang ia pikir akan memberikannya kebahagiaan. Ia tidak tau apa cho luhan itu adalah luhan yang selama ini di tunggunya, tapi ia yakin bahwa ia memilih mencintai luhan di bandingkan dengan balas dendam.

Ia menatap lirih kalung ibunya, lalu tersenyum pahit "maaf, eomma"

Ia menarik nafasnya menahan tangis "maafkan anakmu yang nakal ini karena lebih memilihnya dibandingkan eomma"

"Nanti, jika kita dilahirkan lagi dalam kehidupan kedua, jangan mau menjadi ibuku, jangan mau melahirkanku, eomma"

Sehun mengusap air matanya yang tanpa terasa telah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap cermin dan merapikan pakaiannya lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah memasuki gedung perusahaannya. Meski masih sedikit pucat, semburat pada pipinya tetap tampak, sesekali ia tersenyum-senyum membuat para pegawainya menatapnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak, setiap sehun masuk aura perusahaan menjadi sangat berbeda, semua tempat yang dilewatinya tiba-tiba bisa menjadi sunyi. Wajah yang selalu terlihat kaku dan dingin itu kini terlihat merona, ia bahkan membalas sapaan pegawainya dengan ramah, sesuatu yang belum di lakukan sebelumnya.

Tanpa menuju ke ruangannya terlebih dahulu, ia langsung saja menuju ruangan di mana kini luhan berpijak. Ia sempat tersenyum pada chanyeol sekilas, sedangkan chanyeol hanya membungkukan badannya. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu ruangan luhan.

"Masuk"suara luhan terdengar dari dalam.

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan luhan dan mendapati luhan sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di atas meja.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"tanyanya lembut.

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati sehun tengah tersenyum hangat dan menatapnya penuh cinta. Jantung luhan bergetar, ia mengagumi bagaimana indahnya bibir dan mata itu, ia jatuh dalam pesona sehun untuk beberapa saat dan ia benci perasaan itu.

"Aku tidak sesibuk itu tuan oh, kau tidak menggangguku"ujar luhan sambil tersenyum, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Silahkan duduk"lanjut luhan.

Sehun tersenyum "tidak, aku tidak lama. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang"kata sehun lembut.

Luhan benci dengan cara sehun memperlakukannya sekarang. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia tidak kasar seperti dulu? Sehun menyesalinya?

_Kau terlambat sehun._

_Aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi._

"Ahh terima kasih, kau tidak perlu repot-repot"ujar luhan sembari memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celananya.

_Cantik_

"Dan sebagai dari perayaan kerjasama kita kau mau makan malam denganku?"

Luhan menaikkan satu bibirnya "kau tak sedang tertarik padaku kan tn. Oh?"

Sehun terkekeh "bagaimana kalau iya?"

"Heumm, itu akan menjadi sedikit rumit"jawab luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak tidak, ini hanya perayaan kerjasama"kekeh sehun.

Luhan tertawa "baiklah, aku setuju"

.

.

.

Luhan kini menatap dirinya yang sudah terbalut kemeja putih tanpa dasi dan jas merah disertakan dengan celana merahnya dan sepatu coklat. Ia menata rambut coklat yang kini diwarnainya bercampur pirang, dan memakai dua anting berlambang salib pada kedua telinganya. Berbeda sekali dengan penampilannya sebagai pria polos yang imut dengan kacamata bacanya ketika berada di perpustakaan.

"Ohh luhan-ku manis sekali!"pekik baekhyun sambil memeluk luhan dari belakang.

Dengan agak terkejut luhan segera menjauh dari baekhyun. Luhan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan minta maafnya.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum "aku lupa kau tidak suka disentuh hehe"ujar baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai oh sehun eoh?"goda baekhyun.

Luhan menatap dirinya yang kini berubah sambil menyeringai "tidak juga"balasnya datar.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi tanpa chanyeol, jadi kau ambilah kesempatan bersamanya"ujar luhan sambil mengerling membuat baekhyun merona.

"T-tapi, kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja luhan?"baekhyun kini menatap luhan khawatir.

Luhan kembali menatap dirinya di cermin, dengan sedikit khawatir. Tidak ada chanyeol maka ia akan sedikit sulit bernafas. Namun, luhan menguatkan dirinya, demi tekadnya menghancurkan sehun. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung bertuliskan 'Luhan' dari kantong celananya kemudian memasang kalung itu pada lehernya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, karena disini ada ibuku"ujar luhan sembari mengelus kalung yang sudah melingkar cantik di leher putihnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut "benar, ada ibumu"

Tak lama kemudian luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati sehun tengah mengobrol dengan ayahnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah sehun dan sehun membalas senyumnya dengan lembut.

"Lain kali kita makan bersama"ajak tua. Cho sambil tertawa.

"Tentu"jawab sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau bisa memancing?"

"Aku pernah tinggal di pulau, jadi aku cukup pandai dalam memancing"kekeh sehun.

"Benarkah?"tanya tuan cho masih tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kita memancing bersama"

"Ahh tentu tuan cho, anda tinggal menghubungi saya saja"jawab sehun, sembari bangkit dan membungkuk lalu mendekati luhan yang masih berdiri menonton obrolan ayahnya dan sehun yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Semoga malam kalian indah, dan sehun tolong jaga putraku"

Sehun membungkuk hormat "baik tuan cho"

Sehun menatap luhan sambil tersenyum. "Ayo"ajak luhan, namun tatapan mata sehun berhenti pada kalung yang terpasang rapi di leher luhan.

"Ada apa? Ayo"ajak luhan lagi, sehun tersadar dan segera mengangguk. Luhan langsung melangkah terlebih dahulu sedangkan sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan lirih.

_Kau disini._

Ia kemudian menyusul luhan dan mereka berangkat ke sebuah restoran berputar di namsan tower. Sebuah restoran mahal dimana banyak para pria melamar pasangan mereka.

Sehun memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sedangkan luhan masih sibuk memandangi pemandangan atas kota seoul.

Sehun memandang luhan penuh cinta "kau menyukai pemandangannya?"tanya sehun kembali membuka pembicaraan, setelah mengobrol cukup panjang sebelum makanan datang tadi.

Luhan menoleh sekilas lalu tersenyum "lampu-lampu itu indah bukan?"tanyanya, sehun membalas dengan mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak seindah di dalamnya"luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Mungkin ada yang sedang menangis dan lelah, ada yang saling membunuh, ada yang sedang menyiksa dan lainnya"ujar luhan kemudian menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi dari pantulan kaca yang remang-remang.

Luhan menatap sehun sambil tersenyum "ayo buka wine-nya"

.

.

.

"Ahh ya ampun! Baru tiga gelas wine dan kau sudah mabuk? Yang benar saja oh sehun?"kesal luhan. Ia meraba-raba tubuh sehun mencoba menemukan ponsel dan sialannya sehun sama sekali tidak membawa ponselnya.

Luhan mendengus kesal, ia tidak mau mengantar sehun dan kembali ke rumah dimana banyak sekali kenangan buruk yang dapat membuat 'kondisi'nya kambuh, dan terlebih tidak ada chanyeol yang akan menjaganya. Jika dipikir-pikir pun selama ini ia sangat bergantung dengan chanyeol.

Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan sehun yang sudah tertidur mabuk disana, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan membawa sehun ke sebuah hotel.

Selama perjalan luhan terus menggerutu dan menatap sehun dengan kesal. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuh sehun ke atas tempat tidur.

"Sial, kenapa anak ini berat sekali"kesal luhan dengan nafas tersengal.

Luhan terdiam menatap wajah damai sehun, dan sekali lagi ia terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Ia kemudian menggeleng keras lalu menggenggam kalungnya "kuatkan aku ibu"

Luhan menghela nafasnya kemudian mulai melangkah keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan sehun yang masih mabuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan luhan. Sehun segera menarik luhan dan membanting tubuh luhan ketempat tidur dan menindihnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu lu"sehun masih benar-benar mabuk.

Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh sehun, namun kekuatannya melemah, ia mulai berkeringat dingin dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat "hentikan!"teriaknya, bayangan masa lalu tiba-tiba saja memutar otaknya.

"Hhh..."nafasnya seakan melambat dan ia mulai berteriak histeris sambil menangis.

Sehun seakan tidak perduli dan segera melumat bibir luhan hingga suara teriakan luhan terhenti. Ia menyesap bibir luhan yang semanis madu itu, melumatnya dengan kasar, lalu menelusupi lidahnya dan mulai bermain dengan lidah luhan.

"Mmhh! Mmh!"luhan berusaha mendorong sehun, tapi sehun terlalu kuat, tubuh luhan semakin bergetar, air mata sudah jatuh dari ekor matanya, ia berharap chanyeol ada disana dan mencegah sehun melakukan hal ini.

Tangannya mulai bergerak meraba-raba tubuh luhan, ia membuka celana luhan dengan cepat, lalu mulai memainkan tangannya pada junior luhan yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

"Nghhh!"desah luhan tertahan, ia sama sekali tidak menikmati ini.

"Lu aku merindukanmu~" sehun segera turun kebawah, luhan mencoba mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, tapi sehun menahan kakinya dengan kuat. Ia melepas celana dalam luhan sehingga tampaklah hole pink luhan dan juniornya mungilnya. Sehun mengocok junior luhan dan mulai menjilati hole luhan.

"Nghhh"luhan mendesah tertahan, ia mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan dan mendorong sehun dengan sekuat tenaganya, sehun terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan tak lama tertidur dengan tenang setelah sempat memanggil-manggil nama luhan. Dengan cepat ia membenahi pakaiannya dan berlari keluar hotel. Dengan tubuh bergetar dan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya ia merogoh sakunya dan menelpon seseorang sambil terduduk di dekat pintu masuk hotel.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol terlihat menikmati bintang malam sambil duduk di ayunan taman belakang kekediaman keluarga cho. Baekhyun memandangi chanyeol yang sebenarnya dari tadi terlihat khawatir, ia bahkan hanya tersenyum tak ikhlas dalam setiap lelucon yang di buat baekhyun.

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkan luhan?"tanya baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "sedikit"

"Ahh harusnya tadi kusuruh dia membawamu saja, aku disini seperti orang bodoh mencoba mendapat perhatian dari orang yang kusukai"ujar baekhyun santai.

Mata chanyeol sedikit membulat, ia menatap baekhyun sedikit bingung. Baekhyun tersenyum "ya, aku menyukaimu"ucapnya santai sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Eyy, jangan sampai seperti itu, anggap saja aku temanmu"ujar baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel chanyeol berdering keras, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menemukan nama luhan tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Yobo-"

"Ch-chanyeol hiks, ce-cepat kesini a-aku takut hiks"suara parau luhan terdengar dari sebrang sana, seakan otomatis chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Baik aku akan segera kesana"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol khawatir "ada apa dengan luhan?"

"Sepertinya dia kambuh"ujar chanyeol datar "kau disini saja, aku akan menjemputnya"lanjutnya.

"Aku ikut!"teriak baekhyun terlihat panik.

Setelah sempat menolak akhirnya chanyeol memperbolehkan baekhyun untuk ikut.

Luhan masih terduduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat sambil menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, air mata terus jatuh dari matanya, bayangan bayangan masa lalu terus memutari kepalanya seperti roll film.

"Tuan!"teriak chanyeol.

chanyeol berlari dengan cepat dan Ia segera memeluk luhan menenangkannya "tidak apa-apa, aku disini"

"Ch-chanyeol"panggil luhan ketakutan.

Baekhyun terdiam melihat bagaimana chanyeol memeluk luhan, bagaimana chanyeol menatap luhan, dan bagaimana kini chanyeol menangis karena keadaan luhan. Tanpa sadar air mata baekhyun ikut turun, ia baru beberapa minggu menyukai chanyeol tapi mengapa rasanya sakit sekali? Mengapa rasanya sesak sekali?

Tak lama luhan pingsan, chanyeol segera menggendong luhan yang sudah sangat terlihat kacau, karena goncangan mentalnya kembali. Dengan cepat baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan segera berlari membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobil, tubuh luhan segera di rebahkan di dalam mobil, baekhyun segera memeluk luhan sambil menangis "luhan tetap bersamaku ya?"

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari kini ia sedang di rawat di rumahnya. Ia mencabut infusnya, dan bangkit dari tidurnya meski rasa pening masih menyerang kepalanya. Ia melangkah menuju cermin besarnya yang terletak di sudut ruangan kamarnya.

Ia menatap pantulan tubuhnya dari bawah hingga atas, matanya memerah dan terasa panas, seakan ada yang mendidih disana. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya. "Hiks hiks"isaknya, ia mulai meremas rambutnya dan berteriak histeris ketika ingatan ingatan saat sehun menyentuh tubuhnya merasuki otaknya. Ia mengambil guci yang terletak di atas meja dan melemparnya kesembarang arah sambil berteriak histeris dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Tubuhnya melemas dan meringsut lalu terbaring di lantai yang terasa dingin itu. Rasanya sesak dan tersiksa, mengapa semua orang melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pantas dia dapatkan? air mata jatuh terus dari pelupuk matanya dan mengaliri hidungnya. Ia melepas kalung yang terpasang rapi di lehernya, lalu menatapnya dengan lirih sambil terisak kecil.

"Hiks, eomma..."

Tak lama chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangannya setelah mendengar suara pecahan tadi.

"Tuan!"pekik chanyeol khawatir.

Luhan bangkit dan mulai melangkah ke tempat tidurnya "aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku sedikit haus"ujarnya datar sambil mengusap air matanya.

Chanyeol menatap lirih luhan "baiklah, aku akan mengambil minum untukmu"

"Heum" angguk luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat lesu sudah tiga hari luhan tidak masuk, dan sehun tau jelas apa penyebabnya. Sejak pagi hari terbangun di lantai sebuah kamar hotel, sehun memang tidak mengingatnya, namun ia mulai mengingatnya ketika mereka mengatakan luhan tidak bisa masuk kerja untuk beberapa saat.

Ia melakukan hal bodoh lagi, sehun menyiksanya lagi. Sehun tak bermaksud, hanya saja alkohol mempengaruhi hasratnya untuk mengiginkan luhan dan mengecapi tubuh itu terus menerus. Dan kini sehun hanya bisa terduduk lemas di ruangannya sesekali memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Ia menatap ponselnya ingin meminta maaf, tapi ia merasa luhan akan membencinya, ia takut luhan akan membencinya, ia sangat takut. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak sekedar menenangkan otot-ototnya yang menegang. Tiba-tiba suara ponselnya yang cukup keras mengejutkannya.

Ia mengangkatnya dengan cukup cepat berharap itu adalah luhan.

"Ahh tuan cho"jawab sehun ramah.

"Memancing? Hari ini?"tanya sehun.

"Ya tentu saja, baiklah"ia kemudian menutup ponselnya dan berharap luhan akan ikut memancing nantinya.

Setelah bekerja cukup lama, sehun segera bersiap-siap dengan jaketnya dan peralatan memancingnya. Sekertaris kim sempat bertanya apa dia harus ikut atau tidak, tapi sehun hanya menjawab bahwa dia tidak ikut dengan nada dingin.

Sehun langsung berangkat dari rumahnya ke tempat yang dikirim tuan cho lewat gps, dan butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk mencapai tempat tujuan.

"Tuan cho!"panggil sehun sambil tersenyum lalu menghampiri tuan cho yang sudah mulai memancing.

"Sehun-ah, lihat aku sudah dapat banyak"pamer tuan cho sembari menunjukkan ember biru yang sudah di penuhi beberapa ikan, sedangkan disampingnya chanyeol tengah berdiri tegak dengan setia.

"Eyy, tuan cho curang! Harusnya anda menunggu saya"ujar sehun berpura-pura kesal sedangkan tuan cho hanya tertawa khas orang tua. Sehun sempat tersenyum pada chanyeol, namun chanyeol hanya menatapnya seakan ia sangat membenci sehun, tapi chanyeol tetap membungkukan kepalanya demi menjaga sikap.

Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan chanyeol dan ia segera mulai memancing.

"Woahh, aku baru sadar sungai ini sangat indah!"puji sehun.

"Tentu saja, ini sudah menjadi tempat favoritku"sahut tuan cho.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, disini juga aku menemukan luhan"ujar tuan cho santai.

Sehun merasa dia baru saja tersedak.

"Sajang-nim"panggil chanyeol

"Tak apa chanyeol, sehun orang baik jadi aku bisa menceritakannya"

Sehun diam dalam hening.

"Dulu aku menemukannya di tepian sungai sini, kondisinya sangat mengenaskan, luka dimana-mana dan tubuhnya sangat kurus. Waktu itu kukira dia sudah mati, dan dengan keajaiban dia masih bernafas"tuan cho mulai bercerita.

"Awalnya dia kubawa ke rumah sakit biasa, ternyata dia tidak hanya terluka di tubuhnya, dia terluka secara batin dan mental juga. Ia tidak bisa bicara, wajahnya pucat dan matanya kosong dia seperti mayat hidup"

"Dia sering berteriak histeris, bahkan ia pernah membunuh satu lalat dan tiba-tiba ia terlihat begitu terkejut dan berteriak histeris bahkan sampai melukai dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tidak suka jika seseorang menyentuhnya"

"Dokter bilang itu adalah trauma, mungkin saat dulu ia pernah melihat pembunuhan secara langsung di depan matanya, ia mungkin juga pernah di perkosa"

Sehun merasa tertohok, ingin rasanya ia menangis. Luhan sungguh mengalami fase seperti itu? Luhan sungguh tersiksa seperti itu? Sehun merasa sesak, luhan seperti itu karenanya. Ia bahkan tidak tau bahwa dia pantas di sebut manusia atau tidak.

"Dahulu saat orang menyentuhnya, ia akan menangis dan berteriak bahkan sampai melukai orang yang menyentuhnya dan setelah melukainya ia tambah histeris, sungguh dia adalah manusia paling malang yang pernah kutemui"

Sehun terdiam menahan tangis.

"Satu-satunya orang yang berani menyentuhnya setiap hari adalah asisten park, asisten setia kami. Dulu tidak ada yg mau menyentuh luhan, bahkan dokter sendiri pun takut pada luhan"

Sehun menatap chanyeol yang masih berdiri tegak sambil menundukan kepala.

"Setiap kali ia menyentuh luhan, ia selalu di tusuk garpu di bagian tangannya oleh luhan, maka dari itu banyak sekali bekas-bekas luka di tangan asisten park"cerita tuan cho sambil tersenyum bangga menatap chanyeol.

"Tapi berkatnya, luhan sekarang cukup normal. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa disentuh sedikit, jika kau memeluknya dan bahkan lebih dari itu, luhan akan mulai berkeringat dan bergetar"

Sehun merasa pasokan oksigen mulai menipis, dadanya begitu sesak. Luhan trauma dan malam itu apa yang baru saja di lakukannya? Ia hampir saja memperkosanya.

"Satu-satunya orang yang bisa memeluk luhan hanya asisten park, karena itu asisten park kini menjadi asisten pribadi luhan juga, dan luhan juga sepertinya terlihat nyaman dengan keberadaan asisten park di sampingnya"

Sehun diam melirik chanyeol yang masih tertunduk sekilas. "Luhan benar-benar pria yang kuat"jawab sehun lesu, sedangkan tuan cho hanya tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

"Asisten park cepat ambilkan pemanggang"perintah tuan cho dan chanyeol segera berlari ke dalam villa milik keluarga cho yang terletak tak jauh dari sungai dimana mereka memancing tadi.

"Malam ini kita pesta ikan"kata tuan cho sambil tertawa.

"Kepala Lee"panggil tuan cho "tolong ambil beberapa peralatan dapur"

"Ahh tidak apa-apa tuan cho, biar aku saja yang ambilkan"ucap sehun sambil tersenyum.

Ia kemudian berlari menuju dapur dan menemukan chanyeol tengah mengangkat pemanggang. Sehun mengambil beberapa peralatan sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Bagaimana kabar luhan? Dia baik saja?"tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali pemanggang itu dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya "dia tidak baik"jawabnya dingin.

Sehun menoleh dan menyeringai mendapati chanyeol sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya "sayang sekali malam itu permainannya hanya setengah, tapi itu cukup nikmat"

Sudah cukup. Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia benci melihat bagaimana mulut kotor sehun berani menyebut nama luhan setelah apa yang dia lakukan dan apa efeknya bagi luhan. Ia tau semuanya, ia tau masa lalu luhan yang tidak sehun ketahui, dan ia tau bagaimana sehun menyiksa luhan ketika ia masih seekor anjing pembunuh, ia tau rencana balas dendam luhan, meski ia tau itu salah, ia tetap mengikuti luhan dan terakhir, ia sungguh membenci sehun.

Chanyeol menarik kerah baju sehun dan menatapnya nyalang "berani kau menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu tuan oh yang terhormat"ujar chanyeol dengan nada menusuk. Sedangkan sehun hanya diam dengan wajah datar sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

Chanyeol mulai beranjak dan kembali mengangkat pemanggang lalu melangkah meninggalkan sehun. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sehun mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau menyukainya?"tanya sehun terdengar sinis.

Chanyeol meletakkan pemanggang "tidak"jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap sehun tajam "aku mencintainya..."

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Shooting Star chap 7**

**Rated M/M preg/Hunhan**

.

.

.

"Okinawa?" Sehun menaruh kopinya ke atas meja lalu menatap sekertaris kim.

"Ya, saya dengar mereka setuju dengan okinawa, jadi mulai lusa para tim akan berangkat ke okinawa untuk melihat lokasi. Apakah anda akan ikut?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak "apa luhan ikut?"

Wajah sekertaris kim berubah seketika berubah dalam beberapa detik "ya, dia ikut"

"Baiklah, aku juga ikut. Persiapkan semuanya"

Sekertaris kim mebungkuk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya datar, ia dengar hari ini luhan sudah kembali masuk kerja, dan ia berencana menemuinya siang nanti. Sehun masih terdiam dan bergelung dalam pikirannya ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Halo"Jawab sehun.

"Kami sudah menemukan sebuah informasi, dan juga kami mendapatkan seseorang yg sepertinya tau semuanya"

"siapa?"tanyanya datar.

"Tuan jang"

Sehun terdiam, pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Tuan jang adalah ketua pelayan sekaligus sekertaris paling setia ayahnya dulu, ia lah yang mempersiapkan semuanya ketika sehun di kirim menjauh dari rumah.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"sehun mematikan ponselnya, sebenarnya sejak ia hampir mati karena menyayat tangannya, ia sudah diam-diam menyelidiki latar belakang sekertaris kim yang cukup misterius.

Sehun keluar dari ruangannya "aku mau ke suatu tempat"ujarnya datar.

"Apa perlu saya ikut?"tanya sekertaris kim

"Tidak perlu"jawabnya, ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan sekertaris kim. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di lobi, matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang beberapa hari ini tak ia lihat.

Seseorang yang begitu indah baginya, Luhan. Sehun tersenyum gugup ketika luhan melangkah ke arahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Lu-"suara sehun terpotong, ia terdiam dan mencelos.

Dengan santainya luhan melangkah melewati sehun, tanpa menatapnya seakan menganggap sehun tak ada. Mata sehun memanas, tangan yang tadi mencoba meraih luhan turun pelahan. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan sesak. Mengapa? Mengapa ia harus merasa seperti ini?

Sehun menarik nafas dengan tenang, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Lu, hari ini asisten tampanmu itu tidak masuk?"tanya baekhyun sambil membawakan beberapa berkas untuk luhan tanda tangani.

Luhan menatap baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut "dia sakit, jadi tidak masuk kerja untuk sementara"

Mata baekhyun membesar "di-dia sakit?"

Luhan terkekeh "memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatap luhan lesu, teringat bagaimana chanyeol memeluk dan menatap luhan malam itu "tidak apa-apa"jawabnya pelan.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk baekhyun "pergilah dan rawat dia"ucap luhan.

Baekhyun terbelalak "e-eh?"

"Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkannya, aku akan berikan alamat apartemennya padamu"

"Kau yakin lu?"tanya baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut luhan sayang.

Luhan terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Bukan, bukan maksudku. Hari ini chanyeol tidak ada, kalau aku pergi siapa yg akan menjagamu? Kau tau kan, kau baru saja 'sembuh' aku tidak mau si oh sehun sialan itu melukaimu lagi"

Luhan menatap baekhyun datar sejenak.

"A-ah kau tidak mau membicarakan tentangnya ya? Maafkan aku"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng "pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jika dia melakukan sesuatu padaku, aku yakin kau dan chanyeol akan membunuhnya untukku"ujar luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih lulu. Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga menyayangimu baekkie"

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung tua yang sepertinya sudah lama di tinggalkan. Terlihat beberapa anak buah yang tampak membungkuk hormat pada sehun, lalu di tengah-tengah ruangan terlihat seorang pria di usia 40-annya terduduk lemah dengan tangan di ikat.

Sehun menatap salah satu anak buahnya yang nampaknya adalah seorang ketua "ahh dia tadi berusaha kabur, apa perlu saya lepaskan ikatannya?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya "tidak perlu"jawabnya datar, ia melangkah mendekati tuan jang lalu memaksa tuan jang untuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ahh tuan sehun, kau masih kenal aku? Woah, kau tumbuh dengan baik"ujar tuan jang berbasa basi.

Sehun diam, lalu duduk di hadapan tuan jang dengan kursi yang di sediakan anak buahnya.

"Ceritakan semua yang kau tau"

"A-aku tidak tau apa-apa"jawab tuan jang tampak ketakutan.

Sehun menatap tuan jang sedikit murka, membuat tuan jang sedikit menundukkan kepala "jika aku memberitahu kalian, mereka akan membunuhku"

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya "mereka?"

Tuan jang diam tak menjawab. Sehun menarik nafasnya dengan tenang "aku akan melindungimu dari mereka, aku akan mengirimmu keluar negeri setelah ini, memberikan rumah dan uang yang cukup untuk kau tinggal sampai kau mati"ujar sehun datar.

Tuan jang menatap sehun nanar "aku harap kau benar-benar melakukannya"

Sehun diam tak menjawab.

Tuan jang mulai menangis "apa kau tau betapa sulitnya hidupku selama ini? Si kim sialan itu, ini semua karenanya!"

"Dia yang membunuh orang tuamu! Lalu mencuci otak anak pembunuh itu! Menyiksanya, dan sering kali melecehkannya. Jika aku tidak ada disana mungkin dia sudah di perkosa oleh si kim itu"

Sehun merasa tertohok"mengapa? Mengapa orang tuaku? Mengapa luhan?"tanyanya berdesis.

"Kau tau persis kan ayahmu sudah membunuh banyak orang dengan anjing pembunuhnya itu? Dia membunuh orang demi uang, saham, perusahaan, kekayaan, dan kekuasaan. Dan orang tua si kim itu salah satunya. Orang tuanya di jebak dalam sebuah sengketa saham, mereka jatuh bangkrut dan miskin. Ayahnya masuk penjara, dan ibunya meninggal karena sakit. Lalu setelah itu ayahnya meninggal menggantung diri dalam penjara"tuan jang bercerita masih sambil menangis.

"Dia menginginkan pembalasan, dia masuk sebagai sekertaris yang kompeten. Posisiku tergeser dan aku hanyalah menjadi seorang pelayan. Malam itu, di depan mataku sendiri dia membunuh kedua orang tuamu dengan sadis. Luhan, anak itu juga menangis. Mereka mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak bisa mengunci mulutku, jadi kuputuskan untuk diam"

Sehun terdiam, setitik air mata mengaliri pipinya.

"Sejak orang tuamu meninggal, si kim itu mengambil alih posisi sebagai tuan luhan. Anak itu bukannya takut dengan kim, kau tau kan anak itu menunggumu pulang sejak kau memberinya coklat waktu itu?"

Coklat? Sehun terdiam, kepalanya berputar kembali ke masa lalu. Sehun membelalak, kenangan masa lalunya yang hilang karena trauma, kembali. Ia melihat bayang-bayang luhan kecil, bagaimana kumalnya ia waktu itu, bagaimana senyumnya ketika ia makan coklat waktu itu, dan bagaimana ia sendiri berjanji akan kembali pada luhan.

"Kim junhyong itu mengatakan pada luhan bahwa jika ia tidak menurut padanya, dia akan membunuhmu. Kau lah kuncinya sehun. Kau tidak tau kalau rumahmu yang ada di pulau sudah di pasangi bom di berbagai tempat, dan bisa saja meladak dalam 1 kali tekan tombol. Karena itu si luhan anak itu merelakan dirinya menjadi budak untuk kim itu"

"Sedangkan aku hanya dapat melarikan diri dan mengatakan pada kim kalau aku akan membungkam mulutku"

Sehun masih terdiam, kepalanya berputar-putar. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu melangkah menjauh dari tuan jang dan keluar dari gedung tua itu. Ia terduduk lemas di depan setir mobilnya, memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Mengapa? Mengapa ia baru tau kebenarannya sekarang? Mengapa dia sangat percaya dengan kim ketika pertama kalinya mereka membawa luhan? Sehun meninju setir dengan murka, kemudian dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya membelah udara kota seoul menuju kantornya.

Sesampainya di kantor, ia melesat dengan cepat menuju ruangan luhan. Air mata masih setia menemaninya.

'Brak'

Luhan terkejut ketika mendapati sehun yang berantakan dengan mata memerah tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia masih sedikit trauma dengan sehun sejak kejadian malam itu, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar namun ia berusaha menangkan dirinya "a-ada apa tuan oh?"

Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan luhan, kemudian berlutut sambil menangis.

"Tuan oh?"luhan merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada sehun.

Sehun hanya diam sambil menangis terisak, dan kemudian bersujud ke arah luhan.

Luhan membelalak kaget, ia terdiam tak bergeming di tempat duduknya, mencoba untuk tak mendekati sehun, karena perasaan takutnya.

Perasaan sehun bercampur aduk saat ini, ia begitu sangat sangat menyesal atas perbuatan bodohnya pada luhan. Ia merasa sangat kotor dan menjijikan, bayangan-bayangan bagaimana senangnya ia memperkosa luhan dulu begitu menyesakkan baginya. Tidak ada ruang untuk bernafas baginya saat ini, semuanya terasa begitunya menyakitkan.

Ia mencintai, ia mencintai luhan lebih dari apapun. Dan bagaimana pun, jika suatu hari nanti luhan ingat akan semua perbuatannya, ia bersedia mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas baginya. Ia pantas akan amarah luhan, ia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia hanyalah seonggok daging bernafas yang merasa dirinya sampah saat ini.

'Bruk'

"Sehun! Sehun! Sadarlah! Sehun!"

"Lu..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah memasukin ruangan apartemen chanyeol, setelah tadi luhan memberikannya alamat chanyeol dan bahkan password apartementnya. Ia menemukan chanyeol tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tubuh yang berkeringat begitu banyak. Baekhyun menaruh tangannya di kening chanyeol dan merasakan panas yang menjalar ke tangannya.

Baekhyun terbelalak merasakan betapa panasnya chanyeol. Ia bergegas mengambil es, air, handuk kecil serta baskom kecil untuk mengompres chanyeol. Ia memeras handuk kecil yang telah di rendamnya tadi, kemudian meletakannya di kening chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut memandangi wajah damai chanyeol yang tertidur pulas.

"Lu... luhan"igau chanyeol pelan.

Setetes air mata jatuh ketika ia mendengar nama luhan dari mulut chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hatinya begitu sakit. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyukai orang setulus hati. Selama ini ia pacaran hanya agar dia tidak kesepian, toh dia tidak punya keluarga dan orang tua lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan karena rasa kesepian, ia benar-benar menyukai chanyeol. Ia menyukai bagaimana chanyeol tersenyum dan membuat hatinya berdebar.

Belum sebulan mereka saling mengenal, namun chanyeol mampu membuat baekhyun jatuh dalam sekejap mata. Hanya dalam 3 detik, baekhyun jatuh dalam pesona chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan rasa pening langsung saja menggerayangi kepalanya. Ia meringis pelan, kemudian menyentuh keningnya dan mendapati sebuah handuk kecil yang masih basah. Bau harum makanan langsung saja menusuk hidung chanyeol dan terdengar kegaduhan dari dapurnya. Chanyeol mengernyit, setaunya hanya luhan saja yang tau password apartementnya.

Tapi selama ia sakit, luhan tidak pernah menjenguknya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi, ia sudah tertidur sejak kemarin jadi ia tidak tau sudah berapa belas jam ia tertidur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan mendapati siluet seseorang bertubuh mungil dengan apron hitam yang terbalut rapi di tubuhnya.

"B-baekhyun?"ujar chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, disana chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana berantakannya baekhyun. Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya, rambut yg tak beraturan, serta matanya yang membengkak.

"Ahh, kau sudah bangun? Duduklah, buburnya sebentar lagi siap"ujar baekhyun sambil mengaduk-ngaduk buburnya.

Chanyeol menurut dan duduk di meja makan, tak lama baekhyun datang dengan semangkuk bubur dan menghidangkannya di hadapan chanyeol.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa disini?"tanya chanyeol yang mulai mengambil sendok.

Baekhyun ikut duduk dan mulai makan "kemarin luhan menyuruhku datang"

Chanyeol diam menatap baekhyun. "Ohh baiklah selain dia yang menyuruhku, aku juga ingin merawatmu karena aku menyukaimu"ucap baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol terdiam merasa bersalah "baekhyun ak-"

"Kau tau? Semalaman kau menyebut nama luhan, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur selain berisik hal itu juga membuatku patah hati"ujar baekhyun sambil terus melahap makanannya.

Chanyeol makin merasa bersalah "maaf"

Baekhyun terkekeh "santai saja denganku, walaupun rasanya sakit aku akan tetap tenang. Lagi pula memang sulit menolak pesona seorang cho luhan. Kau berjanjilah untuk selalu melindungi luhan"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil memakan bubur buatan baekhyun.

"Tapi aku belum menyerah padamu. Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku kkk"kekeh baekhyun, sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun canggung.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap sehun yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah pucat pasi. Setelah menangis di ruangan luhan, ia pingsan karena demam tinggi. Dokter mengatakan padanya bahwa sehun mengalami shock berat, dan luhan masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya karena apa?

Sehun sedari tadi terus menyebut namanya dan meminta maaf. Luhan menggigiti kukunya, dan tiba-tiba sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tersadar dari tidur panjangnya, memandang luhan dalam pandangannya yang masih sedikit kabur.

"L-luhan?"panggil sehun parau.

Luhan terdiam menatap sehun "kau... sudah sadar?"tanya luhan pelan.

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap luhan yang sepertinya masih tak berani menatap matanya.

"Lu aku-"

"Karena kau sudah sadar, aku rasa aku sudah bisa pergi"ujar luhan cepat lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lu dengarkan aku"dengan cepat sehun menarik pergelangan tangan luhan, sehingga tubuh luhan terpaksa menghadap tubuh sehun dengan wajah yang saling menghadap cukup dekat.

Bayangan-bayangan dimana sehun menyentuhnya kembali merusak akal sehatnya. Ia mulai berkeringat, dan sedikit bergetar. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh sehun dan berbalik memunggungi sehun. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang menderu, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Lu, aku tak bermaksud, maafkan aku"

Luhan berbalik menghadap sehun lalu tersenyum formal "minta maaf untuk apa? Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah di antara kita"

Sehun menghela nafas "aku tau trauma jad-"sehun terdiam, luhan ikut terdiam dan menatap sehun yang sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Trauma, aku sendiri mengalami trauma karena kenangan masa kecilku. Aku tidak ingat sedikitpun dari memori kenangan masa kecilku, yang ku ingat hanyalah satu kenangan burukku ketika ayahku membuangku"racau sehun.

Luhan terdiam dan ikut memikirkan semua kata-kata sehun.

"Jika kau trauma, dan takut di sentuh karena dengan begitu kau akan ingat kenangan burukmu berarti... kau...ingat aku?"

Luhan terdiam, semua perkataan sehun benar "siapa yang mengatakan aku trauma? Aku merasa tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu oh sehun-sshi"

"Ayahmu, ayahmu yang mengatakannya"ujar sehun sambil menatap luhan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak takut di sentuh, aku hanya benci melakukan skinship"ujar luhan cepat. "Aku pergi"lanjutnya lalu dengan cepat melenggang pergi dari hadapan sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya "ya, mungkin begitu."

.

.

.

1 week later

"Okinawa! Akhirnya! Okinawa!"teriak baekhyun kegirangan sambil menghirup-hirup udara segar di okinawa.

Luhan terkekeh "kau bersikap berlebihan baek"

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama,lu"baekhyun tersenyum sambil merangkul luhan. "Kau tidak takut sekarang aku melakukan skinship padamu?"tanya baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng "sepertinya aku mulai sembuh berangsur-angsur, jika skinship ringan seperti ini aku tidak takut lagi, tidak seperti dulu"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa memelukmu sepuasku!"teriak baekhyun sambil memeluk luhan gemas.

tiba-tiba sehun menghampiri luhan "Hai luhan, sebentar lagi mobilnya datang. Biar aku bawakan kopermu"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya di bawa sinar terik matahari. Ia kembali teringat dimana ketika ia kecil, seorang anak laki-laki datang dari balik pintu dimana dulu kandangnya di sembunyikan.

"Lu? Luhan?"panggil sehun.

"Biar aku saja"ujar chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Luhan menoleh ke arah chanyeol sekilas, dan langsung saja memberikan kopernya pada sehun ketika chanyeol baru akan merebutnya dari tangan luhan.

"Kau, bawakan saja tas baekhyun"kata luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh? Aku? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tak apa"ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum kaku, tapi chanyeol tetap menurut dan merampas tas baekhyun lalu menatap sehun begitu tajam.

Tak lama dua mobil untuk dua tim datang, dan mereka berangkat menuju hotel. Tak begitu lama sampai mereka sudah berada di hotel. Sehun melakukan reservasi untuk kedua tim, sedangkan semua anggota tim memilih duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Woah, luhan. Aku ingin ke sana!"teriak baekhyun antusias sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pantai.

"Setelah bekerja, kita kesana!"teriak luhan tak kalah antusias karena baginya ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pantai.

Sehun datang sambil membawa beberapa kunci "baiklah semua. Satu kamar akan di tempati oleh dua orang. Jadi carilah teman sekamarmu"ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Luhan! Aku denganmu!"teriak baekhyun sambil mengerling.

Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak "aku denganmu"ujarnya sambil menatap sehun lantas chanyeol dan baekhyun terbelalak.

"Luhan!"teriak baekhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan.

Luhan tak menghiraukan kedua orang yang saat ini tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Sehun pun terlihat agak terkejut "ba-baiklah, kamar kita ada di lantai 5 nomor 343"ujar sehun sedikit gugup.

Luhan melangkah cepat menuju lift, dan sehun mengekorinya dari belakang. Namun langkahnya terhenti merasakan seseorang tengah menarik bahunya.

"Kau-"ujar chanyeol sambil menatap sehun tajam.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun"jawab sehun tegas sembari membalas tatapan chanyeol dengan tatapan-aku berjanji-nya.

.

.

.

Setelah pergi ke lokasi dimana proyek akan di bangun, para team kembali ke hotel dan makan malam bersama, kecuali luhan. Ia memilih keluar hotel dan pergi menyusuri tepi pantai yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari hotel.

Malam itu bintang tidak terlalu banyak, hanya satu atau tiga saja yang dapat di lihat. Udara rasanya begitu dingin dan menusuk kulit, luhan merapatkan jaketnya sambil memandangi ombak-ombak kecil yang terpecah dan menjadi buih lalu kembali ke pantai. Suara riak ombak seakan menjadi irama pengisi kekosongan. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang ini, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Mengapa tidak ikut makan?"suara yang tak asing lagi siapa pemiliknya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan"ujar luhan sambil memandang sehun kosong.

Sehun tersenyum sambil memandang jauh ke arah pantai "apakah kau pernah berpikir, apa yang ada di ujung sana?"

"Hmm, aku rasa semua orang pernah"jawab luhan.

"Dulu aku pernah bertemu seorang anak laki-laki. Penampilannya begitu kumal dan aromanya pun rasanya merusak hidung"ujar sehun sambil terkekeh pelan.

Luhan merasa yang baru saja sehun ceritakan adakah dirinya, ia menatap sehun yang masih memandangi pantai.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, matanya begitu indah. Mata rusa yang seakan ada beribu bintang dalam mata itu. Aku menyukai mata itu, mata rusanya"sehun menoleh, dan pandangan mereka bertemu, keduanya terdiam sambil memandangi mata satu sama lain.

"Dan, aku jatuh dalam pesona mata itu. Hanya dalam tiga detik saja. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, tapi ayahku membuangku ke sebuah pulau terpencil"

"Dan karena itu, aku melupakan semuanya. Aku melupakan mata seindah itu, dan aku begitu menyesal. Karena ingatanku tentang mata itu baru kembali sekarang"lanjut sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat, luhan kembali jatuh dalam pesona sehun. Jatuh dan terus jatuh, bahkan hampir menangis. Ia menarik nafasnya dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya "udara semakin dingin, bagaimana kalau kembali ke kamar dan menikmati segelas champagne?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Luhan memberikan segelas champagne pada sehun lalu sehun bersulang dan meneguk champagne itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Sepertinya asistenmu itu khawatir kalau kita sekamar"ujar sehun sambil kembali meminum champagne yang di tuangkan oleh luhan.

"Ya, dia sangat khawatir"ujar luhan sambil memandangi pemandangan luar jendela dan memutar-mutar gelas champagne-nya.

"Mengapa?"tanya sehun sambil kembali meneguk champagnenya, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa ruangan menjadi begitu panas. "Euh, mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi panas?"racaunya pelan.

"Karena aku memang punya trauma oh sehun"

"M-maksudmu?"sehun merasa semakin panas dan segera memandang ke arah bagian bawahnya yang mulai menegak.

"Tebakanmu benar oh sehun"luhan duduk di sofa dengan nyaman "aku trauma, aku ingat bagaimana kau memperkosaku, bagaimana senangnya wajahmu saat kau memasukkan penismu ke dalamku"setitik air mata jatuh dari ekor mata luhan ketika mengingatnya.

Begitunya menyakitkan.

Sehun merasa seakan kepalanya baru saja di pukul dengan batu bata "k-kau ingat?"tanya sehun bergetar.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai. Sehun kembali memandang ke arah bawahnya yang sudah terasa mengeras dan suhu tubuhnya naik drastis.

"A-apa yang kau masukkan dalam minumanku?"

"Ohh aku rasa kau tau obat apa yang bisa membuat penismu bangun seperti itu oh sehun?"

Tak lama chanyeol masuk ke kamar dengan beberapa anak buah mereka.

Sehun terkejut sambil memandang luhan tak percaya.

"Ikat dia"ujar luhan sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan bersandar pada sofa.

Para anak buah segera menarik sehun yang meronta dan mengikat tangan berserta kakinya di sisi tempat tidur.

"Luhan! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Pembalasan dendam?!"teriak sehun meronta.

Luhan mengangguk santai. Tak lama seorang gadis dengan payudara besar dan pakaian terbuka masuk ke kamar tersebut, pintu segera di kunci rapat.

"Lu, kau bisa menghukumku tapi bukan cara seperti ini"ujar sehun masih meronta.

"Mulailah"ujar luhan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk memainkan sehun sepuas hatinya. Gadis itu mulai menarik celana sehun menampakkan juniornya yang sudah tegak berdiri dan mengeras.

"Ahh, tuan photographer, tolong dapatkan foto yang terbaik"ujar luhan, salah seorang anak buah terlihat membungkuk hormat dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kamera.

"Luhan! Aku mohon!"ronta sehun "ahhh"erangnya ketika tangan gadis itu mulai meremas penisnya.

"Ahhh ahhhh"desah sehun, gadis itu mulai menjilati dan mengulum junior sehun, lalu memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai.

"Tuan photographer, mohon tali pengikatnya untuk tidak terlihat di foto"perintah luhan lagi sambil menyeringai lebar "bagaimana oh sehun?"

Gadis tadi mulai membuka bajunya menampakkan dua gumpalan kenyal besar yang tampak sudah di pakai puluhan kali, ia menaruh penis sehun di belahan dadanya, dan mulai memainkan penis sehun dengan payudaranya.

"Ahhh nghh aku mohonhh luhan!"teriak sehun meronta.

Gadis itu terus menggesekkan penis sehun dengan payudaranya, dan menjilati kepala junior yang menjulang dari belahan dadanya.

"Ahhh! Ahh!"sehun melepaskan cairannya tepat di wajah gadis tersebut.

"Ohh yeah! Dapatkan yang itu tuan lee!"teriak luhan terlihat senang. Chanyeol menatap luhan dari kejauhan, luhannya yang sekarang sungguh berbeda dengan luhan yang biasa. Sungguh mengerikan bagaimana seseorang bisa berganti kepribadian secepat itu.

Gadis tadi mulai menjauh dan memasang kembali pakaiannya. Luhan menyeringai dan mulai mendekat ke arah sehun. "Bagaimana sehun?"

Sehun menatap lirih ke arah luhan dan memilih diam. Luhan menyeringai lalu mulai melangkah menjauhi sehun.

"kau..."

Langkah luhan terhenti ketika suara sehun mulai terdengar, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sehun yang terlihat lemas.

"Kau...apa kau pernah tau bahwa kita pernah punya calon bayi?"ujar sehun parau, setitik air mata mengalir dari ekor mata sehun.

Luhan terbelalak kaget "tidak mungkin"

"ingat ketika kau menyelamatkanku dari seseorang yang hampir menusukku? lu, waktu itu kau tengah mengandung"

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata luhan.

"Mengandung?"

**Tbc.**

Oke, maaf buat keterlambatan post! Karena satu minggu author pulkam, satu minggunya lagi author ngejar tugas dan satu minggunya lagi author ada ukk(total 3 minggu) Jadi baru sempat sekarang. Selanjutnya bakal fast update kok. Dan maaf kalau chap kali ini kurang nge-feel.

Nahh karena sering ada pertanyaan "kenapa luhan balas dendam? Bukannya luhan masih cinta sama sehun?"

Author bakal jawab nih, luhan emang masih cinta banget sama sehun, dan dia emang balas dendam karena perlakuan sehun dulu, tapi itu bukan alasan utama luhan balas dendam. Acara balas dendamnya ini bersangkutan dengan kematian ibu kandungnya:)

The story about luhan's mother will be revealed soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Shooting Star chap 8**

**Rated M/Mpreg/HunHan**

.

.

.

Semua terasa menyakitkan.

Sungguh

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, begitu menyakitkan.

Didalam tubuhku, di dalam perutku pernah tumbuh sebuah nyawa? Benarkah? Lalu kemanakah dia? Dia mati saat aku menyelamatkan ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa? Nyawa yang bahkan belum memiliki kaki dan tangan itu, bagaimana bisa aku kehilangannya? Masalah ini seharusnya hanya antara keluargaku dan keluarga sehun.

Aku terdiam meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Menatap jauh keluar jendela yang begitu gelap, seakan tertawa melihatku yang kini sedang menangis. Mengapa? Mengapa janin itu harus terlibat?

"Luhan"suara chanyeol terdengar, aku membuang nafas dan menatapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"ia menatapku lirih, aku merasa mengasihani diriku sendiri, tanpanya aku masih belum bisa berdiri sendiri, tanpanya aku belum bisa menghadapi wajah oh sehun. Aku tau betul chanyeol mencintaiku, sangat. Tapi, walaupun aku mencoba bunuh diri sekalipun, setiap aku menatap mata sehun, aku menyadari bahwa aku masih mencintainya.

Setiap hari. Tapi tak ada ruang maaf bagiku untuknya.

"Lu, aku tau kau membencinya. Tapi, tidakkah ini berlebihan? Lu, bukan dia yang membunuh ibumu"

Kata-kata chanyeol membuatku merasa begitu marah, seakan rasa amarah itu mengendalikanku dan menyembunyikan sisi luhan yang lama dalam-dalam.

"Lalu, ibuku tidak salah. Mengapa? Mengapa ayahnya membunuh ibuku?"

Benar, ayah sehun membunuh ibuku.

Saat usiaku menginjak 6 tahun, pertama kalinya aku melihat ibuku tersenyum begitu tulus sejak ayahku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Ibuku di buat tersenyum oleh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah ayah sehun.

Mereka bersama, saling mencintai meski ayah sehun tidak tinggal bersama kami di cina, ayah sehun selalu menyempatkan diri ke rumah kami satu bulan sekali. Aku akui dia sangatlah baik, dan aku menyukainya.

Sampai usiaku menginjak 7 tahun, aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah sehun di telfon, tentang sesuatu yang membunuh ayahku.

Detik itu juga aku mengerti, dia lah yang telah membunuh ayahku demi bersama ibuku.

Aku takut, begitu takut hingga aku tak menyadari aku mengompol. Aku memberi tahu ibuku, dan detik itu juga senyum manisnya itu luntur dan aku merasa begitu menyesal telah memberitahunya.

Aku terduduk di kamar, ketika ku dengar suara gaduh dari luar ruangan. Mereka tengah berkelahi, hingga tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

Aku menangis dan bergetar, terlalu takut untuk menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Aku memberanikan diri untuk sekedar mengintip keluar.

Disana, aku melihat percikan darah di seluruh ruangan, kulihat ibuku sudah terkapar di tengah ruangan dan ayah sehun menatap murka padaku dengan wajah bersimbah darah dan tangan yang memegang pisau. Aku bergetar, aku takut.

Sungguh takut, dan setelahnya aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi padaku. Yang aku ingat, hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang menatap ke arahku dengan mata onyxnya. Oh sehun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memelukku, aku diam. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja, dan suara isakan-isakan kecil mengalir begitu saja dari bibirku. Ini menyakitkan, begitu menyakitkan. Seakan seseorang tengah menyuruhku memakan pecahan beling saat ini. Rasanya sesak, aku butuh ruang untuk bernafas, tapi rasa sakit ini tidak memberikanku sedikitpun ruangan untuk bernafas.

Mengapa? Apa salahku hingga kau hukum aku seperti ini, Tuhan?

"Mengapa semuanya terasa sulit chanyeol-ah? Hiks"aku menatap chanyeol yang juga menangis menatapku penuh rasa sakit.

"Berkatalah tolong jika kau membutuhkan pertolongan, katakanlah marah jika kau marah, katakanlah sakit jika kau sakit, menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Aku akan membantumu dalam segala cara"

"Tapi, jika kau ingin melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini. Aku mohon jangan menyesal."ia menatapku begitu lirih, dan menyakitkan.

"Sepertinya, aku memanglah seorang monster. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti"

Dia memeluku dengan erat, dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya padaku dan aku merasakan bagaimana ia mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Kau bukan mosnter, dan tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Pov end

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan sweater coklat bergaris biru miliknya, kemudian melangkah menuju lift, langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sehun yang berada dalam lift. Sehun menatap luhan penuh cinta yang begitu lirih dan menyakitkan, luhan memilih tak menganggap sehun ada, dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan santai.

Keduanya diam selama perjalanan menuju lantai bawah. Tidak ada yang berkutik dan itu semakin membuat sehun merasa sesak. Tak lama lift terbuka dan para anggota tim terlihat sudah berkumpul, sehun mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali lalu tersenyum "baiklah, kalian bebas hari ini, besok kita kembali ke seoul"

Anggota tim terlihat bersorak sorai dan mulai sibuk berdiskusi kemana mereka akan pergi. Semua anggota tim terlihat berseri-seri sambil melangkah keluar hotel.

Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati luhan melangkah pergi melewati pintu samping hotel dan memilih mengikutinya dari belakang. Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat itu dan memilih mengikuti sehun demi berjaga-jaga agar sehun tak menyentuh luhan.

Baekhyun pun ikut memilih mengikuti chanyeol dari belakang, meskipun ia tahu niat chanyeol sebenarnya dan ia merasa sakit untuk itu.

Sehun menatap sebuah mercusuar yang di kenal sebagai mercusuar hirakubozaki yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Mercusuar itu memang terletak tak jauh dari hotel hanya butuh berjalan sedikit dan mereka sampai. Ia menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, hingga sampai di puncak mercusuar dan mendapati luhan tengah berdiri menikmati angin laut yang terasa menyegarkan di tambah pemandangan yang di hidangkan Maha Pencipta dengan begitu indah.

ia berdiri di belakang luhan, menikmati setiap lekuk wajah luhan yang terlihat begitu menikmati angin laut. Ia tersenyum, tak perduli jika luhan akan membunuhnya, ia hanya akan mencintai luhan hari ini, besok dan selamanya. Karena luhan, adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki setelah kedua orang tuanya tiada. Meskipun, kini luhan berdiri di tebing yang berlawanan dari dirinya. Ia tidak peduli, meski tebing itu bejarak ribuan kilometer, ia akan tetap berteriak bahwa ia mencintai luhan meski tenggorokannya harus berdarah sampai luhan mendengar hatinya.

Acara menikmati wajah luhan terganggu oleh suara dering ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya merubah ekspresinya begitu drastis.

"Menikmatinya?"suara luhan terdengar sinis, sehun menatap luhan penuh kecewa dan lirih namun masih penuh cinta.

"Lu..."panggil sehun lirih.

Luhan tersenyum sinis "berita itu mencapai daftar nomor 1 pencarian, kau bangga oh sehun?"

Sehun melirik ponselnya yang berisi sebuah artikel tentang dirinya melakukan sex ketika bekerja dengan menyewa seorang pelacur dari jepang. Dan foto yang di ambil luhan semalam sangat terlihat jelas terpampang disana dengan penuh sensor.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu menaruh ponselnya kembali ke sakunya, lalu tersenyum getir "lakukanlah apa yang kau mau, aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau berada di jalan yang berbeda denganku. Aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol terduduk di atas anak tangga mendengar percakapan luhan dan sehun, air matanya mengaliri pipi tirusnya menyadari bahwa mungkin ia memang tidak akan pernah memiliki luhan. Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah tangan terulur memberikan sebuah sapu tangan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah baekhyun tengah tersenyum begitu manis mengesampingkan semua rasa sakitnya meski ia tau bahwa chanyeol akan tetap mencintai luhan.

"Baek..."

"Hapuslah dengan sapu tangan ini, kita berada dalam posisi yang sama chanyeol-ah, kita berada dalam kapal yang sama. Kau mencintai luhan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihatmu, aku mencintaimu tapi kau sama sekali tak melihatku"

"Baek..."

Air mata baekhyun akhirnya jatuh meluapkan semua perasaannya.

"Aku... tidak bisakah aku menjadi seseorang dalam hatimu? Kau... tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku?"

Chanyeol terdiam menatap baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan cepat lalu tersenyum dan menghapus air mata chanyeol dengan sapu tangannya, lalu menaruh sapu tangan itu di atas telapak tangan chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa ya?"ujarnya, kemudian berbalik memunggungi chanyeol dan mulai menuruni tangga.

"Baekhyun-ah"panggil chanyeol, ia berdiri dan menatap baekhyun.

"Maukah... kau menunggu? Aku... akan mencoba membuka hatiku, jadi... bisakah kau menungguku? Sampai, tugasku pada luhan sudah selesai. Aku berjanji akan datang padamu sampai saat itu."

Baekhyun terdiam, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Di atas sana, air mata sehun juga jatuh secara bersamaan sambil menatap luhan dan tersenyum. Baekhyun berbalik menatap chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau membuka hatimu untukku"ucap baekhyun bersamaan dengan sehun di atas sana.

Disaat yang bersamaan air mata chanyeol dan luhan ikut jatuh.

.

.

.

Semua orang terlihat berbisik-bisik sejak sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung, ia menghela nafas sejenak. Ia telah di tunggu para direktur menyangkut masalah foto vulgar dirinya yang kini tengah beredar.

Ia melangkah cepat menuju ruang rapat, ia mengerti, ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Tak perduli jika orang-orang saat ini berbisik di belakangnya ataupun mereka berteriak di depan wajahnya. Ia akan tetap berdiri menerima setiap pukulan yang di berikan luhan dan terus mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' tanpa rasa lelah.

Wajahnya datar ketika semua direktur yang kini tengah menatapnya marah dah jijik, dan satu di antara mereka adalah luhan. Sehun mengambil tempat duduknya dan merasa siap untuk di tampar dengan hasil rapat kali ini.

"Bagaimana anda bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?!"teriak salah satu direktur.

"Apa anda tau? Harga saham kita turun drastis karena berita menjijikan seperti itu!"

"Dan itu sedikit membuat pengaruh pada perusahaan kami, tuan oh"luhan angkat bicara sambil menyeringai, sehun menatap luhan lirih sambil tersenyum tipis "joseunghamida"ujarnya pelan.

Luhan masih menyeringai sambil menyilangkan kakinya. "Jika anda ingin bertahan di perusahaan, anda harus bertanggung jawab"ujar salah satu direktur.

"Bertanggung jawab seperti apa? Mengadakan konferensi pers, meminta maaf lalu membungkuk 90 derajat?"luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun. Aku sudah berbicara pada ayahku, bahwa kami sebagai pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan ini ingin mencabut gelar CEO anda"

"Tapi, tuan oh juga memegang saham disini! Bagaimana bisa kita mengeluarkannya?!"salah satu direktur yang terlihat mendukung sehun angkat bicara.

Luhan tersenyum lalu melemparkan berkas yang cukup tebal ke tengah meja, matanya menatap ke arah sehun dengan tajam "baca lalu katakan apakah ia masih pantas menjadi seorang ceo?"

Para direktur terlihat membaca berkas yang di berikan luhan yang berisi catatan dana yang di gelapkan oleh ayahnya dan disana di katakan juga sehun menggelapkan dana. Dan juga berkas-berkas kematian orang-orang yang di bunuh ayah sehun beserta buktinya, dan catatan saham yang di miliki orang-orang tersebut yang kemudian di rampas oleh ayah sehun.

Semua direktur tampak terkejut dan menatap sehun ngeri.

"Ini adalah ayahnya yang telah meninggal, berarti tuan oh sehun tidak ada sangkut pautnya!"direktur yang tampak mendukung sehun angkat bicara lagi.

Semua berkas itu memang asli, terkecuali tentang sehun yang menggelapkan dana. Semua di lakukan oleh luhan dan chanyeol, mereka melakukannya dengan sangat rapi dan tak berjejak sedikit pun demi menjebak sehun dalam penggelapan dana.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tuan oh sehun menggelapkan dana?"tanya luhan sinis, para direktur menatap sehun meminta penjelasan.

Sehun tersenyum miris, ia menatap luhan lirih namun penuh cinta. Ia berdiri tegak dengan matanya yang sedikit berair "benar, aku... melakukannya"ujar sehun penuh keberanian.

Wajah luhan berubah hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Ia menatap sehun sedikit terkejut dan seakan bertanya "mengapa? Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kalian tidak perlu memanggil polisi, aku... akan menyerahkan diri"sehun membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, setitik air mata mengaliri pipinya kemudian dengan cepat ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan rapat yang mulai gaduh.

Luhan masih tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi, semuanya tak berjalan seperti apa yang di pikirkannya. Sehun benar-benar menepati kata-katanya di mercusuar ketika mereka masih di okinawa.

Ia berbalik, memunggungi para direktur yang masih terlihat gaduh dan sebulir kristal tampak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Mengapa? Semua ini dialah yang melakukannya, lalu mengapa terasa sesak dan sakit. Chanyeol menatap luhan lirih, ia menarik luhan dalam dekapannya dan membawanya pergi dari ruang rapat.

"Luhan"panggil sehun yang ternyata masih berada di luar menunggu luhan.

Luhan menatap sehun datar, dan chanyeol tampak menjauhkan diri dari luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "kudengar jika aku menyerahkan diri sekarang, aku hanya akan di penjara 5 tahun dan jika aku berlaku baik dalam penjara mereka akan memotong masa hukumanku"ujarnya sambil tersenyum getir.

Luhan masih menatap sehun datar yang matanya yang kosong "kenapa?kau... melakukannya?"tanyanya pelan nyaris berbisik.

Sehun tersenyum "karena memang harusnya begini"sehun mulai melangkah masuk kedalam lift di hadapan mereka. Luhan menatap sehun yang mulai menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar.

Sehun masih tersenyum "sampai jumpa lagi nanti, luhan. Aku... mencintaimu"ujar sehun pelan sambil tersenyum miris, air matanya jatuh seiring dengan pintu lift yang tertutup.

Tepat saat pintu lift tertutup, luhan tampak menitikkan air matanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sakit mendengar kata terakhir sehun. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sesak, dengan cepat ia melangkah ke arah lift dan menekan tombol lif berkali-kali.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat, tangannya melemas. Semua terasa melambat, namun air mata jatuh begitu deras.

.

.

.

_3 years 6 month later_

Luhan melangkah keluar dari gedung perusahaan sehun yang kini sudah di ambil alih olehnya. Sejak sehun di tangkap dan mendapat hukuman 5 tahun penjara, ayahnya sebagai pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan menunjuknya sebagai ceo dan para direktur menyetujui keputusan tersebut.

Dan sekertaris kim? Kini hanya menjadi gelandangan, luhan menggunakan kekuasaan ayahnya untuk memblokade semua perusahaan agar tak menerimanya sebagai karyawan, bahkan office boy sekalipun.

Chanyeol tampak sudah menunggu di luar dan terlihat kedinginan. Salju turun begitu lebat di luar.

"Apa aku masih ada jadwal?"tanya luhan datar.

"Tidak, tapi aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu"

Langkah luhan tampak berhenti, ia menatap chanyeol kosong dengan wajah datarnya. Sejak berpisah dari lift dengan sehun, wajah itulah yang selalu di tunjukkan luhan.

"Apa?"

"1 minggu yang lalu tampaknya oh sehun sudah keluar dari penjara"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tampaknya karena ia berlaku baik di penjara, ia di bebaskan lebih cepat"

Luhan memilih tak menjawab, ia menghela nafasnya "hari ini christmas, pergilah. Aku tau baekhyun sedang menunggumu"

Chanyeol tersenyum "terima kasih luhan"ucap chanyeol tanpa menggunakan bahasa formalnya. Sejak sehun di tangkap, chanyeol mulai belajar melupakan perasaannya pada luhan yang menyiksanya cukup lama, dan mulai belajar mencintai baekhyun dan menerimanya.

Meski masih tersisa rasa untuk luhan, baekhyun meminta chanyeol untuk melakukannya pelan-pelan dan mengatakan ia akan tetap menunggu.

.

.

.

chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati suara gaduh dari dapurnya dan aroma harum makanan yang memenuhi ruang apartemennya. Ia tau jelas itu baekhyun, baekhyun sering sekali pergi ke apartemennya, bahkan chanyeol tidak menggunakan ulang tahun luhan lagi sebagai password untuk membuka pintu, ia mengubahnya menjadi ulang tahun baekhyun.

Saat baekhyun mengetahui hal itu, percayalah wajahnya memerah dan berseri-seri sampai sekitar dua minggu.

"Channie? Kau sudah pulang?"teriak baekhyun dari dapur.

"Tidak perlu berteriak"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Menyebalkan, kau membuatku kaget!"teriak baekhyun kesal, chanyeol sangat menyukai bagaimana cerewetnya seorang byun baekhyun pada dirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali memulai acara masaknya, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang cukup kekar melingkar di pinggang mungilnya.

Ia membatu, ia menahan nafasnya setengah mati. Ini pertama kalinya seorang park chanyeol bersikap seperti itu padanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan merasa takut jika chanyeol bisa saja mendengarnya.

Chanyeol mulai menciumi tengkuk baekhyun membuat baekhyun bergidik geli, ini benar-benar pertama kalinya chanyeol membuat skinship padanya terlebih dahulu. Biasanya baekhyun lah yang memulai skinship.

"Aku mencintaimu" blushh, tiba-tiba rasanya angin yang entah dari mana asalnya begitu hangat menerpa wajah baekhyun membuat pipinya memanas dan memerah.

Baekhyun mematikan kompor, bersiap kalau-kalau mereka akan bercinta setelah ini.

Setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya, ia berbalik menatap chanyeol.

Chanyeol begitu terkejut mendapati baekhyun tengah menangis "kau.. baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks"isak baekhyun sambil menggeleng.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Bagian mana?"tanya chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun mulai memukuli dada chanyeol pelan "hiks park chanyeol bodoh, tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja"

"Bertahun-tahun aku menunggumu mengatakan itu, terkadang aku merasa harus menyerah, namun setiap melihatmu aku mengerti bahwa aku harus bertahan. Dan hari ini... kau baru saja mengatakannya, aku... aku sangat bahagia chanyeol-ah"ucap baekhyun di sela isak tangisnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ia menangkup pipi baekhyun dan menatapnya "terima kasih sudah menungguku, aku.. mencintaimu"ucapnya begitu lembut, kemudian dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir baekhyun, melumatnya dengan lembut dan mulai menyesapinya.

Ia menarik pinggang baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya, baekhyun mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada chanyeol dan mulai mengecapi bibir chanyeol.

Dan kemudian mereka bercinta sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

Luhan tampak mampir di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari perusahaannya. Ia sudah menjadi langganan tetap disana karena suasana cafe yang cukup cozy di tambah kopinya yang sangat pas bagi lidah luhan.

Ia memasuki cafe tersebut dan tampak melangkah menuju kasir sambil melamun. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan chanyeol tadi. Tidak bisa di pungkiri ia merindukan sehun. Bagaimana kabarnya? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, dia sedang apa sekarang? Dia bekerja sebagai apa sekarang?

"Americano"ujar luhan begitu lemah dan Tampak tak bersemangat.

"Kau sepertinya bertambah tinggi"

Luhan masih melamun dan tak mengindahkan perkataan si kasir "cepatlah, americano-ku"ujar luhan.

"Kau bertambah manis"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, dan tampak menyadari siapa barusan yang di dengarnya.

"Dan juga terlalu cantik untuk seorang pria"

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati sehun dengan seragam pelayan cafe berdiri di balik meja kasir.

Luhan begitu terkejut, ia menatap sehun yang tampak tersenyum dengan manis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu, luhan"

**Tbc**

**Alright ini tambah absurd:'v mungkin masih ada sekitar 2 atau 3 chap lagi**

**Buat ff how to feel, author lagi menunggu inspirasi buat datang, jadi tolong bersabar yah, pasti di lanjutin kok:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, Shooting Star chap 9**

**Rated M/Mpreg/HunHan**

.

.

.

"Kau sepertinya hidup dengan baik"

Luhan menyesap kopinya lalu mengangguk pelan. Sehun bergerak mengambil dan menggenggam tangan luhan. Luhan membesarkan matanya sedikit, namun wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa.

"Kau tau lu, aku masih menunggumu"lirih sehun.

Luhan diam menatap sehun. Sehun tersenyum getir menahan tangis "aku begitu bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi, aku begitu merindukanmu"lirihnya lagi.

"Tidak bisakah... kau membuka hatimu untukku?"sehun menatap luhan penuh harap, ia tau jauh di dalam hati luhan, rusa itu masih mencintainya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak kemudian menarik tangannya dan bergantian mengenggam tangan sehun. Ia menatap sehun kosong, dan tersenyum tipis sekilas. Ia menepuk tangan sehun pelan, lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Maaf"ujarnya pelan hampir berbisik.

Sehun menatap luhan dengan matanya yang mulai berair, luhan masih menolak keberadaannya. Luhan berbalik memunggungi sehun dan melangkah keluar dari cafe.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk diam dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa sembari mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya dan terlihat tak makan sedikitpun. Tuan cho menghela nafas melihat tingkah putranya itu beberapa tahun belakangan. Ia menggenggam tangan luhan, luhan mendongak dan mendapati tatapan lirih ayahnya.

"Ikuti kata hatimu luhan, dan jangan pernah ragu"

Luhan mengernyitkan kening, ayahnya itu memang sudah tau tentang luhan menjebak sehun dan sehun yang sudah keluar dari penjara lebih cepat.

Seakan mengerti luhan tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat makan ayah, aku akan pergi mengunjungi ibuku"luhan beranjak dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya.

Ia melangkah mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya sendirian tanpa di temani chanyeol, akhir-akhir ini luhan sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri, walaupun terkadang traumanya masih menghantuinya dalam mimpinya.

Luhan menghela nafas lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang agak kelabu karena salju yang turun agak lebat siang tadi. Beberapa tahun lalu saat sehun di penjara, chanyeol membantu luhan untuk menemukan makam ibunya, hingga mereka pergi ke china untuk memeriksanya. Tapi ternyata, ibunya di makamkan di korea oleh ayah sehun. Saat luhan pertama kali ke makam ibunya, makam itu cukup terawat. Agak sedikit kotor karena mungkin sejak ayah sehun meninggal, tidak ada yang tau tentang makam itu.

Kini luhan rutin membersihkannya bahkan ia selalu membawakan bunga kesukaan ibunya. Ia melangkah memasuki sebuah toko bunga yang terletak tak jauh dai rumahnya.

'Kleneng' bunyi bel yang tergantung di pintu tanda seorang pelanggan masuk ke toko.

"Selamat datang!"ujar sehun terdengar bersemangat. Namun wajah cerianya itu berubah dalam beberapa detik ketika mendapati luhan yang juga tak kalah terkejut mendapati sehun duduk di balik meja kasir.

Luhan menatap sehun datar "kau... bekerja disini?"tanya luhan pelan

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "aku bekerja paruh waktu di 6 tempat, pagi-pagi aku mengantar susu, lalu setelahnya aku mengantar yogurt, lalu aku menjaga toko roti hingga jam makan siang, kemudian menjadi kasir di cafe yang tadi, menjadi kasir disini, sekitar jam 12 malam aku bekerja di bar sebagai pengemudi bayaran"ujarnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah seakan memukul-mukul kepala luhan.

"Bos, temanku ingin membeli bunga"teriak sehun, kemudian seorang flowerist yang terlihat berusia 30 tahunan keluar dan menyambut luhan dengan ramah "anda ingin bunga apa? Mawar? Baby breath? Calla lily?"

"Aku ingin bunga krisan saja 1 buket"ujar luhan datar.

"Ahh baiklah, aku ambilkan sebentar"wanita tadi tampak pergi ke belakang untuk mengambilkan bunga luhan.

"Bunga untuk siapa?"tanya sehun tampak penasaran.

Luhan terdiam tampak bingung untuk menjawab apa, ia tidak menyangka sehun akan menanyakan hal itu. Di tambah dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada ibunya.

"Ibuku"jawab luhan singkat.

Sehun mengernyit "ibu? Istri tuan cho?"tanya sehun dan luhan balas mengangguk.

"Ternyata tuan cho punya istri, apa dia sedang sakit?"tanya sehun lagi dan luhan hanya mengangguk. Tak lama flowerist tadi datang sambil membawakan sebuket bunga krisan, dengan cepat luhan membayarnya dan segera pergi dari toko tersebut tanpa menatap sehun sedikitpun.

Entah mengapa sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari luhan. "Bos! Bolehkah aku pulang lebih awal? Lagipula ini christmas"mohon sehun sambil menatap penuh harap pada bosnya.

"Ckckck, baiklah kau boleh pulang lebih awal"

Sehun tersenyum senang "terima kasih bos!"ia segera berlari mengambil jaketnya dan mengejar luhan. Beruntung luhan masih tak terlalu jauh dari toko bunga hingga sehun dapat menyusulnya.

Namun ia tak memilih berjalan berdampingan dengan luhan, ia lebih memilih berjalan di belakang luhan, dan menatap punggung mungil milik luhan sambil tersenyum-senyum. Ia harap suatu hari ia bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan luhan, terutama saat di altar. Sehun tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila, bayangan luhan yang sedang memakai tuksedo putih melangkah ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis benar-benar membuatnya menggila.

Sementara luhan membayangkan dirinya menjadi sehun yang bekerja paruh waktu di 6 tempat tanpa beristirahat sedikitpun. Ia merasa semua ini adalah salahnya dan ambisinya untuk menghancurkan sehun. Saat itu ia begitu lepas kendali, sekarang rasa bersalah itu semakin membebaninya dan membuatnya merasa tak pantas untuk berdiri di samping sehun.

_Aku tidak pantas..._

Sehun terdiam ketika luhan memasuki area sebuah pemakaman yang terlihat sepi. Jika ibunya sakit mengapa ia tidak pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi ke pemakaman? Apa luhan berbohong padanya? Apakah ini berarti istri tuan cho sudah meninggal? Ia terus mengikuti luhan dan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan sebuah makam yang terlihat terawat dan terdapat bunga krisan yang tampak sudah layu.

Luhan mengambil bunga krisan yang sudah layu itu dan menggantinya dengan yang tadi baru di belinya. Ia tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya sehun melihat luhan tersenyum seperti itu sejak ia menghilang dalam kecelakaan itu. Setitik air mata tampak jatuh dari pelupuk mata luhan, sehun terlihat terkejut. Ia maju satu langkah dan mencoba menepuk punggung luhan.

Namun ia tidak bisa, ia takut, ia begitu ragu. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, tapi matanya tampak tak sengaja melihat nama yang tertulis di nisan itu "Liu Wen"sehun cukup yakin itu adalah nama china dan itu bukanlah istri tuan cho, karena ia sempat mendengar istri tuan cho adalah orang korea tapi sehun tidak tahu tentang keberadannya, apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak.

Sehun menatap luhan bingung. Apa yang sedang terjadi. "Lu.. apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"tanya sehun pelan.

Luhan berbalik dan terkejut mendapati sehun tengah berdiri tegak di belakangnya. "K-kau mengikutiku?!"teriak luhan tak percaya.

"Katakan, apa ini?"tanya sehun dingin sambil menatap luhan tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu tau apapun! Pergi! Jangan mengikutiku lagi!"teriak luhan dengan air matanya yang masih tak berhenti.

"Katakan"ucap sehun datar, terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan.

Luhan menatap sehun penuh amarah, tubuhnya bergetar, air mata seakan mengalir tak pernah kering. Luhan mulai berjongkok karena merasa lemas, dan mulai bercerita tentang semuanya. Dimana ayah sehun berselingkuh dengan ibunya, bagaimana ayah sehun membunuh ayahnya, bagaimana ayah sehun membunuh ibunya, dan bagaimana ayah sehun membuatnya menjadi anjing pembunuh.

Air mata mengaliri pipi sehun, ia menatap luhan tak percaya. Ia merasa sangat sesak, dan sakit mendengar apa yang sudah di perbuat ayahnya. Ia seakan merasakan apa yang di rasakan luhan yang baru saja berusia 7 tahun melihat ibunya tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

Ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa ia tak pantas berdiri di samping luhan "maaf hiks maafkan aku"isak sehun.

"Aku tidak tau tentang ini, aku malah memaksamu untuk membuka hatimu untukku. Tentu saja, jika aku berada di posisimu pun aku tidak akan membuka hatiku untuk seseorang yang menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Maafkan aku luhan"lirih sehun

"Aku berjanji tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi"lanjutnya, ia mengusap air matanya dengan cepat dan melangkah meninggalkan luhan yang masih menangis hebat.

"Hiks oh sehun bodoh"isaknya pelan

.

.

.

"Rumah sakit atau rumah?"tanya chanyeol yang tampak khawatir menatap luhan yang siang ini pulang lebih awal karena mengalami demam.

Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ia terlihat memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut "rumah saja, aku benci rumah sakit"jawab luhan pelan.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal menatap luhan "lagi pula siapa orang bodoh yang menangis di tengah cuaca dingin selama 3 jam? Hanya kau saja Xi Luhan"ujar chanyeol kesal dengan menekankan nama Luhan dalam perkataannya.

Luhan berdecak kesal, dan memilih menatap keluar jendela mobil yang masih melaju daripada mendengar omelan chanyeol namun matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok sehun yang terlihat baru keluar dari sebuah supermarket.

"Berhenti"pinta luhan.

Luhan menatap sehun lirih dari balik kaca sambil mengelusnya pelan. Chanyeol menatap luhan merasa kasihan, ia menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menarik luhan ke tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya sekarang ini, namun melihat situasinya seperti ini, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan izin yang sulit baginya.

"Mau mengikutinya?"tanya chanyeol lembut.

Luhan menoleh ke arah chanyeol lalu menggeleng, namun matanya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Ayo, aku akan mengawalmu dari belakang. Kalau-kalau kau pingsan nanti"ajak chanyeol.

Luhan menatap chanyeol agak ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya menyetujui usulan chanyeol. Luhan turun dari mobil dan mulai mengikuti sehun yang tampak membawa dua kantong plastik besar menuju sebuah panti asuhan.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sehun tampak begitu ceria ketika anak-anak panti asuhan terlihat berhamburan memeluknya. Sehun mulai membagikan makanan yang tadi di belinya sebagai hadiah christmas pada anak-anak yang tampak sudah berbaris tersebut.

Air mata kembali turun dari pelupuk mata luhan, seakan tak pernah membeku meski udara terasa menusuk tulang. Sehun terlihat sudah selesai membagikan hadiahnya, dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari panti asuhan sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada anak-anak disana.

Dengan cepat luhan menghapus air matanya dan mulai mengikuti sehun kembali. Ia terus melangkah menatapi punggung bidang milik sehun, dan rambutnya yang tampak tak terawat. Luhan merasa sangat sesak melihat pemandangan dimana ia menemukan sehun memasuki sebuah flat kecil yang cukup kumuh terletak tak jauh dari panti asuhan tadi, flat itu masuk gang yang cukup dalam, tempatnya begitu kecil, kotor dan tampak kumuh.

Hatinya terasa sakit, begitu sakit. Ia merasa tak tahan lagi untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya, namun kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut. Ia melangkah cepat menuju chanyeol yang tak jauh di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menatap luhan dari kejauhan yang tampak semakin pucat sambil memegangi kepalanya. Luhan tampak terengah-engah dan terlihat mulai goyah. Chanyeol segera berlari dan menangkap tubuh luhan yang pingsan tepat waktu.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut tebal berwarna biru miliknya. Kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut, dan infus tampak terpasang di tangannya. Ia menghela nafaanya sembari memijat-mijat kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu bersender pada kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Luhannie sudah bangun?"tanya baekhyun yang datang sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkok bubur dan segelas teh ginseng.

"Baekhyunie"panggil luhan manja. Luhan yang biasanya terlihat datar dan dingin ternyata juga memiliki sisi yang manja, tapi hanya ia tunjukkan pada sahabat kesayangannya itu. Bahkan pada chanyeol pun ia hanya menunjukkan sisi dinginnya.

"Aigoo rusa manis ini sudah bangun rupanya"ujar baekhyun lalu menaruk nampan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur lalu memeluk luhan.

"Baiklah sekarang rusa nakal ini harus makan"

"Suapi aku kalau begitu"jawab luhan masih terdengar manja.

Baekhyun berdecak kemudian tertawa melihat bagaimana luhan bisa manja sekali ketika berada dengan dirinya. Ia mulai menyuapi luhan dengan bubur buatannya hingga suapan terakhir.

"Masakan baekkie memang yang terbaik, chanyeol beruntung"sungut luhan sedangkan baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

Setelah menghabiskan teh ginsengnya, chanyeol masuk ke kamar luhan "apa rusa jelek itu sudah selesai makan?"tanyanya terdengar mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau ingin di pecat?!"teriak luhan kesal lalu memeluk baekhyun.

"Hey hey lepaskan baekhyun-ku"

"Akan aku lepaskan kalau kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti baekkie-ku, jika kau menyakitinya hidupmu akan ku buat sengsara park chanyeol"ujar luhan yang berniat bercanda namun terdengar mengerikan.

"A-aku tidak akan menyakitinya!"balas chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu membawa nampan tadi "kalian berbicaralah berdua"baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan luhan dan tampak memberikan keyakinan pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekati luhan, suasana menjadi hening. Luhan kembali menunjukkan sisi seramnya yang datar dan dingin. Ia juga sepertinya teringat kembali dengan apa yang disaksikannya kemarin.

"Lu, jika kau mencintainya katakanlah cinta"chanyeol menatap luhan memberi keyakinan.

Namun luhan tampak ragu dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia meremas selimutnya menahan tangis. Chanyeol mengangkat kepala luhan dan memaksa luhan menatap matanya.

"Luhan, sekarang ada dua jalur untukmu. Jalur 1 hidup tanpa sehun dan menderita setiap hari. Jalur dua hidup dengan sehun dan bahagia setiap hari. Pilihlah jalur yang ingin kau pilih.

Dengarkan apa yang ia bilang"ujar chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk dada luhan.

Setitik air mata kembali mengaliri pipi luhan "aku... tidak pantas untuknya"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap luhan penuh keyakinan "yakinlah padaku, kalian berdua pantas untuk satu sama lain"

Luhan menatap chanyeol mencari keyakinan dan kekuatan, air mata masih setia menemaninya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik infusnya dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Chanyeol begitu terkejut ketika melihat luhan berlari keluar rumah hanya dengan memakai piyama tipis, dan tanpa alas kaki. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja udara di luar begitu dingin karena salju yang masih lebat, di tambah perkiraan cuaca di tv mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan.

Baekhyun mengelus punggung chanyeol "dia akan baik-baik saja"

Luhan terus berlari tak peduli betapa kedinginannya dia saat ini. Kaki dan tangannya terasa membeku, namun tak mempengaruhi tekadnya untuk menemui sehun. Air mata jatuh seiring dengan hujan yang mulai turun dengan begitu lebat.

"Hiks sehunnie hiks"isaknya. Ia terus berlari tak perduli dengan kakinya yang mulai berdarah karena menginjak beberapa benda tajam.

Ia sampai di dekat flat sehun, nafasnya terengah, kepalanya tambah berdenyut, hidungnya memerah, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena terlalu dingin. Ia berdiri di depan pintu flat sehun, lalu mengetuknya pelan.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam, ia khawatir sehun tidak ada di rumah. luhan kembali mengetuk namun kali ini lebih kuat dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Tunggu sebentar"suara sehun terdengar dari dalam,dengan seketika luhan merasa lega.

"S-sehunie..."panggil luhan persis seperti berbisik, wajahnya begitu pucat.

Luhan mengetuk pintu lagi karena sehun tak kunjung membukakan pintu.

"Sebentar!"teriak sehun, lalu terdengar derap langkah kakinya mendekati pintu. Sehun berdecak kesal sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena kehujanan. "Siapa yang mengetuk? Apa ajhumma pemilik flat?"gerutunya sedikit merasa kesal.

Ia membuka pintu dengan cepat "ada ap-"ia terperangah mendapati luhan yang basah kuyup dengan wajahnya yang super pucat tengah berdiri tegak di hadapannya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Lu-luhan..."

"Se-sehunnie"

**Tbc**

Sepertinya tinggal 1 chap lagi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, Shooting Star chap 10**

**Rated M/Mpreg/HunHan**

.

.

.

Sehun menatap gugup ke arah luhan yang kini telah menggunakan sweater abu-abu miliknya yang sepertinya agak kebesaran di tubuh luhan. Sedari tadi luhan hanya diam di balik selimut tipis milik sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya sehun khawatir lantaran wajah luhan yang sangat pucat.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun sedikit gugup "sehun!"pekiknya.

Sehun terkejut dan menatap luhan gugup "y-ya? A-apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"tanya sehun gugup.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk.

Sehun berdehem pelan berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya "apa itu? Teh? Kopi mungkin? Tapi aku hanya punya teh dan kopi instan"ucap sehun sambil tersenyum getir.

"T-teh saja"jawab luhan terbata.

"Hum tunggu sebentar"

"Aku ikut"ujar luhan seraya berdiri menatap sehun. Sehun menelan ludah melihat pemandangan rusa manis yang errr dengan dada yang sedikit terekspos dengan baju kebesaran itu, di tambah lehernya serta pahanya yang begitu putih dan bersih itu.

Sehun menatap luhan gugup "k-kau disini saja" sehun menatap luhan sedikit memelas, ia bisa gila jika luhan berada di sekitarnya dengan baju seperti itu. Ia tidak mau menakuti luhan.

Merasa mengerti dengan tatapan sehun, luhan menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Bayangan dimana sehun memperkosanya mengelilingi kepalanya, traumanya masih belum sembuh. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dan ia mulai berkeringat. Namun ia menahannya, meski ia sekarang merasa cemas, ia ingin melakukannya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya "ayo melakukannya"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap luhan bingung "apa?"

Luhan mulai memainkan jarinya gugup "sex, k-kau barusan memikirkannya kan? Ayo melakukannya"

Sehun terperangah menatap luhan tak percaya "a-apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia melangkah mendekati sehun lalu berjinjit dan melumat bibir sehun, meski sehun tidak sama sekali membalasnya dan masih menatap luhan tak percaya bercampur bingung.

Luhan menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca "maaf, maafkan aku. Tidak perduli seberapa otakku membencimu, tapi hatiku tetap mengatakan aku ingin bersamamu hiks"luhan mulai terisak.

"Aku... ingin bersamamu selamanya. Aku... mencintaimu sehun"ujarnya serak.

Sehun menatap luhan haru dan senang. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu menarik luhan dalam pelukannya kemudian mengangkat kaki luhan dan membuat kaki itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun dan menatap sehun sedikit terkejut.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata luhan "aku juga mencintaimu, setelah aku mengecapmu mungkin susah bagiku untuk berhenti, jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Mengerti?"tanya sehun lembut.

Luhan tersenyum manis, pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia tersenyum seperti itu, lalu ia mengangguk percaya pada sehun. Sehun mulai meraup bibir luhan dan melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar menyalurkan rasa rindunya akan tubuh ini, luhan dengan senang hati melayani bibir itu dan membukakan bibirnya, lidah sehun mulai bermain dalam mulut luhan, tangannya mulai meremas bokong luhan.

"Mmhph"desah luhan tertahan.

Sehun mulai membaringkan luhan di atas tempat tidur dengan lembut, sementara lidahnya masih mengajak lidah luhan untuk bermain, sesekali ia menyesap liur luhan yang terasa manis baginya.

Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap luhan yang terlihat pucat dan berkeringat. Sehun menatap luhan khawatir "apa tidak apa-apa? Kau demam dan trauma-mu masih belum sembuh kan?"tanya sehun lembut.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk "aku baik-baik saja"

Sehun menatap luhan lirih "maafkan aku atas traumamu"

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengecupi bibir sehun "tidak apa-apa"ujarnya lembut.

Sehun tersenyum dan mulai melucuti pakaian luhan, ia begitu terkejut mendapati begitu banyak bekas luka di tubuh luhan, ia menatap luhan lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa sehun, aku baik-baik saja"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia mengecup kening luhan, kemudian mata, hidung,terakhir bibirnya dan mulai melumatinya kembali disana. Rasa manis dari bibir itu sungguh ingin membuatnya ingin lebih mengecapi tubuh luhan. "Aku mencintaimu"ujar sehun, lalu menciumi leher luhan.

Sehun menggigitnya dan menghisapnya seakan haus darah "ahhh nghh"luhan merasa akan gila, ia menyukai setiap sentuhan dari sehun yang seakan menggelitik perutnya, terasa nikmat meski tubuhnya berkeringat karena rasa cemas yang tak tertahankan.

Luhan menjejangkan lehernya memberi wilayah yang lebih luas untuk sehun. Dengan senang hati sehun mengecapi setiap jengkal leher luhan.

"Ahhh nghhh"sehun mulai beralih menghisapi nipple pink milik luhan, tangannya mulai memelintir nipple kiri luhan sedang bibirnya masih setiap mengecapi nipple kanan luhan dan tak lupa memainkan lidahnya.

"Ahh nghhs sehunnieh"racaunya, ia merasa menggila.

Sehun mengecupi perut luhan, lalu turun hingga ke junior luhan. Ia mulai meremas milik luhan membuat luhan mendesah hebat "ahhh nghh ahhh sehunniehhh"

Sehun meremas-remas junor luhan dan mulai menjilati hole merah jambu milik luhan itu.

"Aahh ngaahh sehunhhh"desahan luhan yang memanggil namanya secara erotis sungguh membuat libido sehun semakin naik dan ia bertambah menggila.

Ia menusukkan lidahnya pada hole luhan, dan memainkan lidahnya. Tangannya mulai mengocok-ngocok junior luhan.

"Ahhh ahh ngaah"luhan meremas sprei dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bayangan pemerkosaan itu kembali membuatnya cemas, air mata mengalir dari ekor matanya, namun ia menahannya, demi sehun.

Sehun membuka celanya dan mulai mengocok penisnya yang sudah mengeras "ahhh"desahnya.

"Kau siap?"tanyanya pada luhan sedikit khawatir.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk "aku siap"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening luhan begitu lembut, disaat itu juga ia melesakkan penisnya kedalam hole luhan. "Akhhhhh"luhan memekik kaget, air mata mengalir begitu saja.

Sehun memasukkan juniornya semakin dalam hingga mencapai dasarnya. "Ahh lu, kau nikmat"racaunya yang membuat luhan merasa sakit sekaligus malu. Sehun melebarkan paha luhan dan mulai bergerak mundur dan maju.

"Ahhh ahhh sehunnieh"luhan merasa sangat nikmat ketika penis sehun menumbuk-numbuk holenya.

Mendengar desahan luhan memanggil namanya, ia semakin bersemangat. Gerakan genjotannya semakin cepat, ia mendesah merasakan bagaimana hole luhan yang sempit itu memijat-mijat penisnya di dalam.

"Ahh ahhh ahh sehunhh lebih cepathh"desah luhan tak sabar, semua ini terasa begitu nikmat

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya "ahh ahh ahh" sehun semakin menggila mendengar desahan erotis luhan.

"Ahh luhanhhh aku..."

"Ahhh sehunnieh"luhan merasakan penis sehun yang semakin membesar di dalam holenya, luhan juga merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari juniornya.

"Sehunniehh akuhh akuhh"

"Bersama sayanghh"ucap sehun di tengah desahannya, ia memeluk tubuh luhan, dan mengakhiri semuanya dengan satu hentakan keras. Dan sehun kembali menyemprotkan spermanya dalam hole luhan.

"Hangat"ujar luhan dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Sehun tersenyum memeluk luhan, ia menaikkan selimut lalu menutupi tubuh luhan dan tubuhnya. "Sehunnieh"panggil luhan merasa tak nyaman lantaran sehun masih belum mencabut penisnya dari hole luhan.

Sehun memeluk luhan semakin erat "biarkan dia disana, dia merindukan tempat itu. Sekarang ayo tidur"

"Dulu kau punya tempat tidur besar yang banyak, sekarang tempat tidurmu sekecil ini?"cibir luhan.

Sehun menatap luhan gemas "hey aku ini miskin sekarang. Tidur sebelum aku menggerakkan penisku lagi"ancam sehun sambil menyeringai.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya "baik-baik aku tidur"

Sehun mengecupi bibir luhan dengan gemas "aku mencintaimu"

Luhan mengulum senyumnya dan menatap sehun "aku juga mencintaimu"ia lalu memeluk sehun.

Kemudian, mereka tertidur.

.

.

.

"Lu, kau harus pulang. Si park chanyeol itu akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak pulang"ujar sehun sambil sibuk memotong beberapa bahan untuk membuat makan siang.

"Tidak mau!"teriak luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sehun.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menatap luhan yang sedang cemberut seperti kecil. Ia terkekeh melihat luhan yang terus menempel padanya dan tidak pulang selama 2 hari ini.

"Hari ini kau harus pulang"tegas sehun, sebenarnya sehun menginginkan luhan untuk tinggal disana, tapi tentu saja ia harus bekerja dan terpaksa meninggalkan luhan seharian di flatnya yang kecil dan kumuh.

Luhan hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, jemarinya mulai menelusuri wajah sehun yang begitu di kaguminya itu. Ia mengelus bibir sehun dengan jemari mungilnya, sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup jemari itu.

Luhan terkekeh membuat sehun gemas. Ia mengangkat tubuh luhan dan melingkarkan kaki luhan di pinggangnya lalu mengecup bibir rusa manis itu dengan gemas. "Sekarang bayi rusa ini harus benar-benar pulang"tegas sehun.

Luhan kembali cemberut dan menggeleng lalu memeluk sehun dengan erat. "Kalau kau pulang sekarang, besok aku akan membawamu berkencan. Bagaimana?"

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap sehun berbinar "benar? Janji?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk "lalu setelah berkencan, aku akan mencumbu seperti kemarin"ujar sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Mesum"cibir luhan.

Sehun menurunkan tubuh luhan lalu memeluknya dengan erat "maafkan aku karena dulu..."

Luhan memotong perkataan sehun "aku sudah memaafkanmu"ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu oh sehun"balas luhan.

Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya "walaupun suasananya sedang bagus bukan berarti aku melupakan untuk memulangkanmu"kekeh sehun lalu melangkah mengambil jaketnya untuk luhan, sedangkan luhan hanya diam sambil cemberut.

"Masuklah" kini keduanya sudah berada di depan kediaman tuan cho dan luhan sendiri.

Luhan masih cemberut sambil terus menggenggam tangan sehun.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi besok, aku janji"ujar sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir sehun sekilas, dan dengan wajah tak ikhlasnya dia melepaskan tangan sehun.

Sehun menatap kepergian luhan yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam. Ia menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya berada di sekitar luhan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia sudah merasa tidak sabar untuk kecan pertama mereka besok.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap gugup dirinya yang kini sudah di baluti celana jeans dan kemeja putih dipadu dengan sweater coklat bergambar rusa. Rencana kencannya dengan sehun hari ini membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak biasa dan ia merasa gugup.

"Ya! Kalau sudah selesai kencannya langsung pulang, jangan melakukan apapun!"teriak chanyeol dari belakang.

Luhan berdecak kesal sambil menatap chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperingatkan luhan. Mungkin karena ia terlalu khawatir, apalagi kemarin luhan tak pulang dua hari, di tambah hari ini luhan pergi tanpa ia temani "ck, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi tanpamu park chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "baekhyun akan membunuhku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"Ck, sekarang alasanmu sudah berubah karena baekhyun. Dulu mungkin karena kau menyukaiku, aku sedikit kecewa"canda luhan dengan wajah datar.

Mata chanyeol terbelalak, ia menatap luhan terperangah "k-kau tau?"tanyanya.

"Siapa yang tidak akan tau jika sikapmu dulu itu terlalu kentara."

Chanyeol nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yang penting sekarang kau harus menjaga baekhyun"

"Tentu saja, aku kan kekasihnya!"tegas chanyeol.

"Ck, menjijikan"cibir luhan sambil menatap chanyeol sinis.

"Mana yang lebih menjijikan ketika kau mengerucutkan bibirmu dan menatap sehun dengan memelas?"tanya chanyeol sekaligus menyindir.

"Ya! Kau mengawasiku huh?!"teriak luhan keluar ruangan dan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi!"teriak luhan lagi.

Chanyeol menatap punggung luhan sembari terkekeh dan merasa lega karena luhan kini lebih banyak bicara di banding dulu. Dan kini juga ia lebih banyak tersenyum.

"Berbahagialah"ucapnya pelan

Luhan tersenyum sambil berlari ke arah sehun yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Sehun balas tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ia menggenggam tangan luhan, dan menarik pinggangnya agar berdiri lebih dekat "bagaimana kabar bayi rusaku hari ini"

Pipi luhan memerah dalam seketika "b-baik saja"

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir luhan, sedikit melumat sebenarnya. "Maaf tidak menjemputmu dengan mobil mewah"canda sehun, namun hal itu sepertinya sedikit membuat luhan merasa bersalah.

"Ahh lu ini bukan salahmu, mengerti?"ucap sehun lembut sambil menciumi pipi luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, meskipun begitu ia masih merasa bersalah. Sehun tersenyum sambil mendekap luhan. Keduanya memilih menaiki bus dan pergi ke sebuah restoran seafood sederhana, dimana kita bisa memilih sendiri hewan laut yang akan dimakan di pasar yang terletak di belakang restoran.

Luhan dengan semangat anak kecilnya memilih nakji, lobster dan beberapa kerang. Setelah membayar, keduanya segera menuju restoran tadi.

Tak lama nakji, lobster dan kerang tadi sudah di olah menjadi masakan yang membuat mereka akan menelan ludah untuk sekedar melihatnya saja. Luhan terkekeh sambil memakan nakji yang masih bergerak di temani saus khusus agar membuat rasa nakji tadi semakin nikmat.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memakan nakji, sungguh ini sangat enak!"teriak luhan kegirangan, sedangkan sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Ada banyak makanan yang lebih enak dari ini"kekeh sehun.

Luhan menggeleng "tidak sebanding dengan coklat yang kau berikan waktu itu, sungguh waktu aku memasukan coklat itu ke dalam mulutku, teksturnya yang lembut dan meleleh dalam lidahku sungguh membuatku menggila!"ujar luhan antusias.

Sehun menghentikan pergerakan sumpitnya, kenangan saat itu sungguh membuat hatinya teriris. Luhan menatap sehun lirih, bahkan di hari kencan mereka sehun hanya memakai kaus bekas dan jaket hijau lumut yang sudah robek dimana-mana.

"Sehun... apa kau mau... perusahaanmu kembali? Aku bisa melakukannya"ujar luhan pelan.

Mata sehun terbelalak, ia menatap luhan penuh amarah "dengan cara apa? Mengembalikan perusahaan ke tanganku sama saja dengan kau menyerahkan dirimu atas pencemaran nama baik dan pemalsuan data perusahaan"

Luhan merasa sakit dan delima saat ini. Ia memilih tak menatap sehun "tapi... sungguh.. melihatmu seperti ini..."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu! Jadi aku mohon! Aku akan bekerja keras dan menjadi pria yang pantas untuk berdiri di sampingmu!"bentak sehun, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Bagaimana?! Bagaimana caranya?! Semua perusahaan telah mem-blacklistmu"lirih luhan.

"Ada cara lain selain itu! Aku mohon jangan melakukan sesuatu sesukamu!"lirih sehun.

"Tidakkah kau tau, cara hidupmu yang sekarang sungguh menyakitiku! Sakit disini"teriak luhan, sambil menunjuk dadanya, air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya. "Aku... ingin hidup bersamamu tanpa rasa bersalah, tanpa ada ingatan dimana aku telah merampas sesuatu darimu"ujar luhan pelan. Ia mengusap air matanya dan berlari keluar dari restoran.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja. "Kau tau aku menginginkanmu lebih dari siapapun"lirihnya pelan, setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

"Lu... luhan buka pintunya. Kau harus makan"ujar chanyeol terdengar frustasi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Luhan duduk diam di samping tempat tidurnya di temani kegelapan. Sudah dua hari ia duduk termenung di sana seakan tak ada habisnya.

"Lu, jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini. Aku terpaksa menggunakan kunci cadangan"ucap chanyeol, namun tak ada respon sama sekali.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah dan membukakan pintunya untuk chanyeol yang baru saja akan memasukan kunci cadangan pada pintu kamar luhan. "Dasar cerewet"ujar luhan datar lalu masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menaruh nampan makanan di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya kemudian menghidupkan lampu. "Sekertaris cha tadi menitipkan ini padaku di kantor"ujar chanyeol sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

Luhan menatap malas ke arah amplop itu "buka dan tanda tangani"ujar luhan terdengar malas.

"Tapi..."

"Buka terlebih dahulu bodoh, baru kau boleh berbicara"kesal luhan

Chanyeol menuruti luhan dan membuka amplop itu lalu mulai membaca berkas yang terdapat disana. Matanya terbelalak dalam seketetika "luhan ini..."

"Ya.. ya.. aku menunjukmu sebagai CEO"jawab luhan santai.

"A-apa?! Luhan! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini tanpa bilang padaku terlebih dahulu?!"teriak chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, ayahku juga sudah setuju. Dan aku memutuskan untuk hidup bersama sehun."

**FLASHBACK**

Luhan yang baru kembali dari kencannya kini duduk di hadapan ayahnya dan menatapnya serius.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan ini?"tanya tuan cho sambil menatap putra kesayangannya itu.

"Setidaknya... aku ingin bahagia satu kali aja di hidupku ayah. Kau tau, aku tak pernah merasa bahagia sebelumnya..."ujar luhan lemah.

"Lalu, kau akan menunjuk siapa untuk menjadi pewaris ?"tanya tuan cho.

Luhan menatap mata ayahnya dengan yakin "park chanyeol"

Tuan cho hanya diam dengan tampang datar, ia tau anaknya itu akan menunjuk chanyeol. Lagi pula satu-satunya orang yang di percayai luhan maupun tuan cho sendiri hanyalah chanyeol.

"Aku percaya pada chanyeol ayah, aku yakin dia.."

"Aku tau"potong tuan cho "aku juga percaya padanya. Baiklah, lalu bagaimana denganmu dan sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum "mungkin... membuka kebun strobery? Kkk aku akan sering berkunjung, ayah tidak perlu khawatir"ujarnya lembut

"Aku juga ingin minta tolong padamu"lanjut luhan.

"Silahkan, apapun itu aku akan mengabulkannya untuk putraku ini"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"aku ingin bahagia satu kali saja, chanyeol-ah"lirih luhan sambil menatap chanyeol berkaca-kaca.

chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia menggenggam tangan luhan dan menatapnya "kau yakin dengan ini? Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum "menikah dan membuka kebun strobery"ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil "jika kau kesusahan, minta tolong padaku dan baekhyun, ok?"

Luhan tersenyum, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Dan kemudian ia mengambil tiga buah koper yang ia tenteng.

"Bisakah kau nanti mengirim baju-bajuku?"tanya luhan.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"tanya chanyeol seraya mengerutkan kening.

"Pindah ke rumah sehun, tentu saja"jawabnya tenang

.

.

.

'Tok tok tok'

Sehun melangkah malas, ia yakin itu adalah ajhumma pemilik flat menagih bayaran, lantaran sehun sudah telat membayar sewa.

"Tunggu sebentar"ujarnya malas, ia membuka pintu dan menemukan luhan tersenyum lebar sambil menenteng tiga buah koper yang terlihat berat.

"Luhan?!"pekik sehun, dua hari luhan tak muncul di hadapannya, sungguh membuatnya gila karena merindukannya.

Luhan masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia menaruh tiga buah koper tadi sembarangan tempat, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sehun. "Ahh ya ampun koper-koper itu berat sekali"keluh luhan sambil menepuk-nepuki bahunya.

"Apa ini?"tanya sehun mengernyit sambil menatap koper-koper tadi.

"Buka saja sendiri, kodenya ulang tahunmu"jawab luhan.

Sehun memasukkan kode, dan terkejut mendapati tumpukan uang tersusun rapi dalam koper tersebut.

"A-apa ini?"tanya sehun bingung.

"Berkat pertolongan ayahku..."

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu xi luhan!"teriak sehun

"Ahh tidak sehun dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Aku akan bekerja keras jadi aku mohon tunggu aku! Aku sungguh tidak butuh uangmu!"bentak sehun.

'Plakk' sehun terperangah, ia sungguh tak percaya luhan baru saja menamparnya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya, setitik air mata mengalir di matanya "bodoh, dengarkan aku dulu baru boleh berbicara. Dan jangan suka menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak"ujarnya bergetar.

Sehun terdiam menatap luhan. Luhan mendongak menatap sehun "ini semua uangmu bodoh, hasil penjualan sisa sahammu di perusahaan. Dasar bodoh! Hiks oh sehun bodoh"isaknya.

Sehun menatap luhan tak percaya. Luhan melakukan semua ini untuknya. "Hiks bodoh, aku bahkan melepaskan gelar tuan mudaku untukmu."

"A-apa maksudmu xi luhan?"sehun menatap luhan sedikit marah, ia menarik bahu luhan dan menatapnya lebih dekat.

"Aku memberikan semua kekuasaanku pada chanyeol, karena aku... setidaknya aku ingin bahagia satu kali saja dalam hidupku. Aku... tidak butuh kesengsaraan lagi oh sehun... aku ingin hidup tenang dimana tidak ada sesuatu di hatiku yang menggangguku. Dan bahagiaku adalah bersamamu..."ujar luhan sambil menangis.

Sehun merasa tertohok, air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya "luhan..."panggilnya lirih.

"Jadi... bisakah kita pergi dari sini, hidup bahagia dan mungkin membuka kebun strobery? Aku suka strobery"ucap luhan parau sambil menghapus air matanya.

Sehun tersenyum dan menatap luhan lembut, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Humm, ayo membuka kebun strobery"jawab sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu xi luhan"

**TBC/END**

**mau sampe sini atau satu part lagi?:D**

**Apakah ada disini yang main rp line?bb**m?


End file.
